Southeast of Eden
by Sweet Honey-sempai
Summary: Sequel to Second Death. Tsuzuki and Hisoka's ancestries come back to haunt them. Chapter 15: There are certain people you just can't leave behind.
1. Overture

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Genres:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Action-Adventure

**Rating: **T/PG-13 for violence, sexual situations, thematic elements, and disturbing imagery

**Pairings:** Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Touda/Suzaku, Tatsumi/Watari, Tsubaki/Eileen, Muraki/Ukyo, one-sided Oriya/Muraki, Wakaba/Terazuma, Chizuru/Rika, OMC/OFCs

**Spoilers:** Anime episodes 1—13, Manga Volumes 1—11 (Anime takes precedence unless otherwise noted), 'Till Second Death Do Us Part, various Christian and Japanese mythological figures and stories

**Shout-outs:**

Eternity's Heir: Thank you much! (Hands EH a hankie)

AnimeAngelRin: I'm glad you checked it out, too.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: I'm glad you liked the ending. I almost contemplated making it longer, but I thought it was bordering on melodramatic. I almost ended it with a non-dialogue sentence, but to waste any chance to show Hisoka's growth is a crime in my book. (And besides, I'd already sketched a picture that looks a lot like the ending scene beforehand, and I wanted it to end like that).

Touda/Suzaku is, as I've said, incredibly fun. Technically, two Fire types are considered incompatible, but I think Touda is patient and collected enough to handle Suzaku, who we can all agree is neither patient nor collected. Wakaba/Terazuma is also fun. "Kids on a first date" is the angle I really think goes for them. Terazuma's such a little boy in that respect.

Now, I have to apologize, but Tsuzuki/Hisoka and Tatsumi/Watari are going to go through a _lot_ more drama and trauma (hey, that rhymes!) before they get a happy ending. Tatsumi/Watari won't get as much—they don't make an appearance as a couple until about Chapter 6. However, Watari's transsexuality, as well as his desire for a child, are both going to be directly addressed, and so will the reason for Tatsumi's reluctance to start up relationships.

As for Tsuzuki/Hisoka…well, I'll just say I wouldn't want to be them right now.

Kiko812: Thank you! Take time to read, it makes life fun!

All those who review the end of Second Death after this chapter is posted, expect a response next chapter!

**Side Note #1:** Hello all, and welcome back! Yes, chapter 1 is up awfully quickly. That's because this chapter has been half-finished for about a month now, and all I had to do was wrap it up. Sorry, no Tsuzuki/Hisoka in this chapter (Puts George outside so he can't reach the tomatoes in the fridge), but they'll be in every chapter after this one. Cue plot bunnies and exposition, stage left!

* * *

Overture

* * *

"Satsuki-_san,_ tell us a story!" 

"Yeah, Mama, tell us a story!"

"Okay, okay!" Satsuki swayed to and fro as four small hands pulled on either side of her kimono, begging for one of her famous tales riddled with mystery and intrigue comprehensible to five-year-olds. "Just let go of me!" The Kurosaki personal doctor gently pried 20 fingers off her clothes and stooped to lift up both children, one perched on each arm like birds on a branch.

"Years and years ago, before you or I or your parents, Hisoka-_sama_, were born, Kamakura was a tiny farming village. The village was poor, but the people were happy. And then came along an evil, horrible monster called Yatonokami."

Miya clung to her mother's sleeve and leaned in closer.

"Now, nobody knew where Yatonokami had come from. All anyone ever knew was that a huge circle appeared in the sky and a few days later, he stumbled into town. The villagers took care of him and nursed him back to health, but once he was at his full strength, her turned! He took over the village and plundered it."

"What happened? What happened?" Hisoka tugged on the collar of Satsuki's kimono.

"Well, Yatonokami had a bad habit: he would demand a young girl to be given to him as his bride, or the family of the girl would be sacrificed to his wrath." Miya clutched fearfully at Satsuki's sleeve, staring with wide eyes. "But there was one man, your ancestor, Hisoka-_sama_, who had a daughter he loved very much. That man's name was Kurosaki Ren, and his daughter's name was Hisoka, too."

"You have a girl's name!" Miya teased, pointing her finger at her companion and sticking out her tongue. Hisoka blew a raspberry at her.

"None of that, you two," Satsuki scolded gently. "Now, Ren refused to give up his child. He hid her, driving Yatonokami mad. One day, he found Hisoka where she was hiding, and kidnapped her to be his wife."

Miya and Hisoka gasped in unison.

"When Ren heard about it, he was so angry that he challenged Yatonokami to a duel. The villagers all thought he was crazy. Who could challenge such a strong spirit and live to tell about it? But Ren, the strongest samurai in the village, was no pushover."

Hisoka beamed with familial pride.

"The death match lasted for 7 days, until the morning of the 8th day, when Ren disguised himself as his daughter. Yatonokami was so surprised to see her that he dropped his guard, and that's when Ren plunged his sword into Yatonokami's heart, killing him and saving the village!"

"Yay!" Hisoka crowed, while Miya clapped her hands.

"But that's not all, my dears," Satsuki said conspiratorially. "As Yatonokami lay dying, he placed a curse on the Kurosaki family. What that curse is, no one but the head of the family, his wife, and the servants know. It's a total secret from everyone else."

Hisoka's wide eyes shot an arrow through Satsuki's heart. The so-called story was nothing but cold, hard fact that Hisoka himself would one day have to face.

"Is that why Father always hurts so much?" Hisoka asked, resting his hands on Satsuki's shoulder and leaning in closer.

Satsuki frowned. "What do you mean? Nagare-_sama_ is never in pain."

Hisoka shook his head. "No, Father hurts. Lots and lots. I can feel it. Can't you?"

"Feel it? Hisoka-_sama_, what are you talking about?"

"At breakfast," Hisoka said, his eyes uncertain. "Father is always hurting. I _feel_ it. Is that bad? Is that bad, Satsuki-_san_? I try to stop it, but it's really, really hard. Please, if it's bad, I'll stop it!"

Satsuki shook her head, more to clear her brain than to reassure the fearful little boy. "Why don't you two run along." Satsuki knelt down to let the two children stand on the hardwood floors of the mansion. "Go on, go play, dears."

Miya snatched up Hisoka's hand and scampered away, yelling that they should go investigate the bird's nest in the garden. Satsuki stood, watching them go, with a dumbstruck, horrified look on her face.

"An Empath…oh Lord, no…this can't be happening…Hisoka-_sama_, no…"

* * *

"It's been awhile, Ukyo." 

The cool gray of the headstone, Tsukiori Ukyo's name etched in katakana upon it, looked outward silently.

"I see Oriya has been around to leave offerings for you," Muraki noted, seeing the small bunch of white flowers sitting primly before the headstone. "That was kind of him. For all his jealousy, you two got along swimmingly, didn't you?"

"Please don't smoke in the cemetery, sir," a voice called to him from a few avenues away.

Muraki removed the cigarette from his mouth and crunched the burning tip against his hand. He tossed away the wrinkled paper, letting it land unceremoniously on someone else's grave. His hand overturned, letting the ashes fall away and litter the ground.

"Kazutaka."

"What do you want?" Muraki asked, sharp and uninterested, as if a disembodied voice talking in his head was rather like a fly buzzing near his face: annoying but not particularly unusual.

"Isn't it obvious? The same as you did."

"Unless you wanted to kill your half-brother and save your fiancée, I don't think you wanted the same thing."

"You know what I mean, Kazutaka."

"I know exactly what you mean. And I really don't give a d-mn. I decline."

"The apathy I expected, but the denial is something new. You've changed, Kazutaka."

"That's only human."

The voice laughed. "But you're not, are you, Kazutaka? Not in any sense of the word."

"Do you have something important to say?" Muraki asked, irritated.

"We need you to go back to how you were, Kazutaka."

"A sociopathic killer who enjoys torturing and murdering defenseless, useless little creatures?"

"Sounds about right."

Muraki smiled sarcastically. "You haven't said a word for two years. You expect me to start up whenever it's convenient for you? I'm not some low-class demon you can command. Don't forget who you're dealing with, Uma-Kao."

"Don't forget who _you're_ dealing with, Kazutaka. These are orders from Susano-_sama_."

"Dear old father needs me, does he?" Muraki asked flatly, but the light in his eyes changed suddenly. "Is he going ahead with his plans, then?

"Yes. The takeover of Sector 1 is beginning. It's _your_ job to gain Sector 2. And you _know_ who we need for that."

"I know all too well."

"And with him out of the way, Sector 3 is ours to take at our leisure."

"Well, I can hardly refuse a request from my sire," Muraki acquiesced. "And I must admit, I _have_ missed the color and scent of blood on my hands."

"That's it, Kazutaka. Ease yourself back into it, why don't you."

"I don't appreciate your condescension, Uma-Kao. Go back to occupying yourself with Ushi-Atama. I'm sure he misses your lovely "company"."

"You're the honored son of Susano-_sama_, Kazutaka, but I'm not afraid to say that you're quite the a-shole sometimes."

"I suppose it runs in families," Muraki mused, as Uma-Kao quit his mind. Muraki reached into his pocket and extracted a cigarette. He set it aflame with his lighter and watched as the paper slowly burned, allowing the ashes to fall to the ground.

"Forgive me, Ukyo. It seems my law-abiding days are over."

"Sir, I've asked you before, please don't smoke in the cemetery!" the orderly called, irate.

"Oh…" Muraki turned towards the young janitor, a small, sinister smile playing on his lips and eyes. "Do excuse me, sir…"

* * *

"It's hot in here," Kotaro proclaimed loudly. "And I don't mean just me." 

Kojiro covertly rolled his eyes at the self-flattering statements of his twin. "Perhaps the reason is the fact that it is the beginning of August?"

"Perhaps," Kotaro conceded, smirking. "But it's a weird kind of heat. It feels like Suzaku-_neechan_ when she's in a bad mood."

"Oh, you mean like the world is about to implode?" Kojiro asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"C'mon, Kojiro, don't you feel it, too?" Kotaro asked, agitated.

"Yes, I do, Kotaro," Kojiro answered.

"So you were just scr-wing with me—"

"Mind your mouth, we're in a holy temple," Kojiro said, a hint of the devious seeping into his voice.

"I hate you."

"Instead of investing your passions at loathing for me, perhaps you should be directing them towards discovering the source of this heat?"

"Come with me, then, if I'm in such need of your advice and guidance," Kotaro challenged.

"I wasn't planning on doing otherwise," Kojiro replied, rising and stretching his black, feathered wings. "In fact, it's been making me nervous since I started feeling it."

"You're so full of it, Kojiro," Kotaro stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you want to insult me, or do you want to go see what's causing this heat?" Kojiro asked rhetorically.

"Lead the way, captain," Kotaro said, bowing and gesturing with a sweep of his arm towards the door.

* * *

Miya gritted her teeth and submerged the washcloth in the bowl of warm water once again. Satsuki's fingers were beaten with arthritis, her mind slowed by age, her energy stolen by disease. The job of tending to the master after the nightly ravages had befallen Miya, who had accompanied her mother on every doctor's visit she had ever made to anyone in the Kurosaki family since the young girl had been able to read. After two months of being "elevated"—or "depressed" as Miya often thought of it personally—to the position, she was getting used to the screaming, and the blood that followed dutifully after. 

She was trying meditation to try and block out the yelling; Satsuki had told her it was most effective. But after multiple attempts, meditation and Miya's personality did not seem to be good bedfellows.

Which was why Miya's heart skipped a few beats when the screeching suddenly ceased; for a few incoherent moments she fancied herself deaf or successful, with probability on the former. And then, she felt all her internal organs evaporate.

'The Master…he's not…_dead_?'

Miya dropped the washcloth and sprinted towards the "Screaming Room" as knowledgeable servants called it euphemistically.

'If he's dead…what'll happen to Kamakura?'

"Master!" Miya yelled throwing open the sliding door. She gasped and covered her mouth, a round O of surprise. "M-Master?"

* * *

"Kojiro?" Kotaro called, squinting through the dark night. "Hey, Kojiro! Where are you?" 

Kotaro floated blindly, clutching his staff protectively against himself. The heat was intensifying in slow menace, and the sky had darkened. In the middle of the forest, Kotaro could barely see his hand in front of his face.

A snap of a twig was all the warning he got. The last thing he saw before his mind completely numbed was a line of steel-gray rings covered in hot, red liquid.


	2. Failing Exorcisms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Edit: I do not own East of Eden.

**Shout-outs:**

AnimeAngelRin: Nope, the sequel has started immediately.

Pumpkin-Pie 4ever aka Lynn: I love your loyalty, girly. Get ready for lots more suspense. Suspense/Mystery is a genre I'm experimenting in. Hope it works out! P.S. There's a spell-check for the review box.

elirian: Yeah, even _I _was surprised with how quickly I got the sequel started. But there's nothing wrong with using momentum, is there?

Unclear Destiny: Welcome! (Gives Newbie Glomp) I don't remember seeing you before. I hope you've checked out the prequel to this story, otherwise you'll get very, very, confused. Thank you very much, and I looked forward to seeing you again!

Eternity's Heir: Welcome back, oh ye of the cool name!

Aacire: (Last chapter of Second Death) Hope you like the sequel!

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: George needs some discipline. (Glares at him, and then swoons at his utter cuteness). Well, this story might be a little confusing. I'm drawing heavily on Jewish, Christian, Buddhist, and Shinto mythology. But all will eventually be explained, either in the text or in Side Notes.

Muraki was in chapter 4, remember? I'd re-read that chapter, as it's going to be very important, as well as chapter 10.

Kotaro is the blonde one, and he's OMGTEHKEWLIES (Goes Squealy Fangirl). Too bad I've also decided that he's gay. (And so completely twincesty with Kojiro. I've seen spoiler images for Volume 12 over at theria and _yes_, there's something suspicious going on there.)

**Side Note #1:** Yes, I did research and you _can_ plant certain things in August. Funny things—I looked up flower symbolism on a lark, and for two of the three flowers mentioned in this chapter, snapdragon means "presumption", which I think Tsuzuki has a bit of, and coreopsis means "always cheerful", which is what he pretends to be. And about Cynoglossum officinale (hound's tongue, gypsyflower)—it's violet in color, known for clinging, considered a weed in the US, and is generally misunderstood as a plant.

**Side Note #2:** Agraphobia is the fear of sexual abuse.

**Side Note #3:** I've decided that there are two ways to "pass on". One way is to "ascend", which means to attend your trial and be judged for Heaven or Hell. The other way is to "go to your second death", which is what Tsuzuki attempted to do in Kyoto, and this means that you allow your soul and body to be disintegrated into atoms and emotions that no longer make up yourself. (Chemistry student can't break Law of Conservation of Matter.)

**Side Note #4:** Hisoka may seem OOC in his relationship with Tsubaki in this chapter, too open with her. But I think what happened between them on the Queen Camellia—"almost dating", and the manner of her death—has made Hisoka forfeit his right to be closed-off, emotions-wise, to her. And what's more, I'm contemplating writing an essay on how Tsubaki is the female version of Tsuzuki (therefore _conclusively_ rendering Hisoka as bisexual—or pansexual! Hey, we need more of us!), making it plausible that he could talk to her more readily than to most people. Oh, and their conversation _will_ be important, AEK (wink), for plot, parallelism, and angst.

**Side Note #5:** What Konoe does with Hisoka in this chapter is completely different than what he does in the manga, but let's just overlook that, okay? It's a completely different plotline with extremely different circumstances, so I think it's understandable.

* * *

Failed Exorcisms

* * *

"Oops."

"What did you destroy now, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called, half-bored, from the porch. The week they had spent in Chijou had been spent by their landlords in investing in a porch swing, which the newlyweds were making frequent use of now that they had returned home.

"I accidentally snapped a stem in half," Tsuzuki called back. Tsuzuki had had run of the garden practically since moving into the rented house, and over time the whole of the lawn had been transformed into a carpet of colors and scents courtesy of the flowers he diligently tended to.

"You do realize that you can't pronounce half of what you're planting, right?"

"That's why I call it "snapdragon" instead of antir—…ant—…"

"Antirrhinum?" Hisoka offered.

"Yeah, that." Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka's eyes rolling at his back. "Well, I think "snapdragon" is more eye-catching than the scientific name."

"Yeah, but is "tick-seed" more attractive than "coreopsis"?" Hisoka responded.

"Is this some subtle way of telling me you think I'm a cr-p gardener?"

"No, it's some _un_subtle way of putting one over on you," Hisoka countered, leaning back into the cushions of the porch swing.

"Liar," Tsuzuki teased, and Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you want to play that game, I think it's weird that you like gardening as a hobby, considering that most of what you eat has been manufactured a thousand times over."

"That's why I grow _flowers_, not food."

"Still. And where did you pick up gardening, of all things?"

"Ruka and I used to have to help planting, because we weren't exactly rich enough to buy food." Tsuzuki sat back, sucking on his bottom lip, recalling endless, scorching days in the sun when Ruka, sweat running down her face and barely standing, had to scold him into working when exhaustion made his knees fold. "I got _so_ sick of planting rice," he said with a sad sort of smile. "But I _did_ like it when it was finally harvested and we got paid for it. I felt like I was actually doing something helpful for my family. And I liked the fact that I was actually _giving life_ to something. So after I died…I dunno, I guess I couldn't just leave it alone. But I vowed that I would _never_ plant food again. So I just picked up flowers one day, and you can see the result before you." He gestured to the sea of blooms he had planted earlier in the summer. "I didn't bore you, did I?" he asked, looking back.

"No," Hisoka said slowly. And after a pause, "I like the cynoglossum."

"You mean the hound's tongue?"

"No, I mean the cynoglossum. Or the gypsyflower, if you _have_ to call it something else."

Tsuzuki looked toward the small bush of course-appearing flowers. "Really? I heard that most people hate them, because they cling to clothes and sheep's wool and stuff."

"I like the color."

Tsuzuki looked back at the bush. The shade of violet of the petals was an almost exact match to his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched and he smiled giddily.

"And what are you doing back there?" he called, grinning.

"Knitting a sweater," was the sarcastic reply.

"Hiso_ka_…"

"Reading, something _you_ rarely do."

"You're awfully rude to your spouse, for someone who's only been married two weeks." Tsuzuki turned around, pulling off his gloves and dropping them. "Now, _what_ are you reading?"

"East of Eden." Tsuzuki cocked his head, confused. "Eden as in the actual religious place and not the Christian section of Gensoukai," Hisoka explained impatiently as Tsuzuki trudged up the porch stairs and flopped down beside him on the swing. "It's hard to explain. I'll just say it's about brotherly jealousy and leave it at that."

"No, no, tell me more," Tsuzuki insisted.

"Fine, well, at this point in the story, this character Cal was rejected by his father, so in a fit of rage he told his twin Aron that their mother, who Aron thought was dead, is really a prostitute who abandoned the family." Tsuzuki blinked. "And Aron is so anal-retentive that he can't deal with it, so he runs off to enlist in the army and gets killed."

"What do you _read_?"

"So Cal hates himself and wants to leave, but his servant Lee makes him go talk to this girl Abra, who used to like Aron, but who's really in love with Cal."

Tsuzuki took the edges of the book, and Hisoka released it into his husband's hands.

* * *

"_Got out the back way," she said._

"_They'll find you gone."_

"_I don't care."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No."_

_Cal said, "Abra, I've killed my brother and my father is paralyzed because of me."_

_She took his arm and clung to it with both hands._

_Cal said, "Didn't you hear me?"_

"_I heard you."_

"_Abra, my mother was a whore."_

"_I know. You told me. My father is a thief."_

"_I've got her blood, Abra. Don't you understand?"_

"_I've got his," she said.

* * *

_

Tsuzuki skipped ahead through two paragraphs of descriptions and was about to tackle the next set of dialogue when he heard Hisoka snort. "What?"

"You're actually reading," Hisoka replied with a small, wicked smile. "And, you're reading out loud."

Tsuzuki promptly closed the book with a world-weary sigh, and unceremoniously hit the top of Hisoka's head with it.

"Don't do that," Hisoka said, glaring at him.

"If you get to make fun of me, I get _some_ form of revenge. Only fair," Tsuzuki retorted, grinning.

Hisoka glared at him and snatched the book back, burying himself in it.

"Come on, you can't get sulky about _that_," Tsuzuki hounded a silent, punishing Hisoka. Making a noise like an impatient, ignored puppy, Tsuzuki snatched the book from Hisoka's hands and set it aside.

"I am going to break your fingers if you ever do that again," Hisoka said plainly.

"No you're not," Tsuzuki said, slyly sliding his arm between the cushion and Hisoka's back, and then quickly yanking Hisoka into a bear-like embrace, deliberately transferring his weight unto him. "You love me too much."

"Tsuzuki, I can't support us bo—!" Hisoka was cut off as his balanced deserted him and he wound up on his back, thankfully avoiding falling off the swing but effectively trapped underneath Tsuzuki.

"I win!" Tsuzuki grinned with mischief and triumph, squirming slightly to make sure Hisoka's hands were pinned down by his knees. Hisoka glared icily, promising in his face awful things to come. Tsuzuki took the hint, grinned, and then leaned down to kiss him. A second of alarm was followed by a grudging acquiescence, and Tsuzuki laughed in his throat as he let go.

"This looks very wrong, Tsuzuki," Hisoka informed him.

"Our landlords are out."

Hisoka scoffed and looked away, glaring huffily at the general vicinity.

"Argh, you're so moody," Tsuzuki bemoaned teasingly, pushing himself off Hisoka's hands to lie down on top of his husband. Hisoka's eyes looked black to glower at him, and Tsuzuki chuckled at the pout and kissed Hisoka's cheek. Hisoka's eyes were clear, quelling any panic in Tsuzuki for his psychological state. Over the course of their honeymoon they had made love every night, and each night had Tsuzuki's heart constantly in his throat, as his agraphobic husband had suffered intermittent relapses that desperately frightened them both. The setbacks seemed to diminish as the week went on, but on the last day something had happened that triggered a near-seizure for Hisoka. He had been angry with himself when he regained his senses, but Tsuzuki was fine with the progress. You couldn't erase 7 years in 7 days.

Tsuzuki snuggled closer to Hisoka contentedly, toying with his hair. Hisoka sighed in defeat and relaxed, allowing himself the rare indulgence of actually enjoying bodily contact. It was easy to go to sleep like this, wrapped up in warmth without the nagging dread that a night terror forcing wakefulness would rip your REM cycles apart. Actually, at the moment, sleep felt like a good idea…

"Hisoka-_san_!"

Of course.

"Tsuzuki, get off me!" Hisoka muttered fiercely.

"Who's—Eileen?" Tsuzuki squinted through the heavy August heat to catch sight of a Chinese girl with long blue hair standing at the end of their walk, red-faced and breathing heavily. "Eileen?" he called out to her.

Eileen had enough grace to flush for interrupting the moment she could tell they were pulling themselves out of. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, bowing, "but I need Hisoka-_san_."

"What's the matter?" Hisoka asked, sitting up properly as Tsuzuki did likewise.

"It's Camille," Eileen yelled, and Hisoka could see her frantic nerves as well as feel them. "She's in the Infirmary at Juohcho."

"What? Why?" Hisoka swung his legs over the edge of the swing, fully awake.

"Please, there's something wrong with her mind and Watari-_sensei_ hadn't figured it out yet when I left, and I remembered that you can read minds and…just, just please come with me!" Eileen shouted, her legs shaking as worried tears stung her eyes. "_Please_, she's been acting weird for days and—"

"Eileen, Eileen, calm down," Tsuzuki urged soothingly, both he and Hisoka now next to her. "It's okay, we're going."

* * *

Each time Tsubaki fell ill her skin took on a shade turning more and more porcelain in likeness, Hisoka noted. But no company would ever make a doll with Tsubaki's expression on its painted face, not unless they were particularly sadistic towards children.

Watari had disappeared from the room with a backward glance and greeting when they arrived, shouting something about running a blood test, and leaving the three of them once again helpless to offer any kind of aid for the fallen princess.

"Now, what did you mean by "acting weird"?" Hisoka asked slowly. Eileen was hunched over in a chair, sipping water Tsuzuki had gotten for her out of a paper cup to keep her mind focused on one thing.

"I mean…I've been visiting with her this week," Eileen said, trying to control her voice. "Part of our deal, right? But ever since I got there…it's like she's back on that ship. The second day I was there, she scolded me for "disappearing" on her. I thought she was just a little disoriented—she hadn't gotten much sleep—but then…last night I woke up to find her walking around the house with this…this _look_ in her eyes that scared the cr-p out of me. They weren't her eyes. Then this morning she dropped a laundry basket and screamed that there was someone inside it, and when I came in to see what was wrong she had a knife in her hand. She…she looked like she was going to _stab me_ with it!"

The paper cup crunched in her hand, water spilling all over the floor. Tsuzuki's hand descended on her shoulder to keep her from lurching forward.

"And then…and then I just starting yelling her name and her eyes changed…they looked normal but so…so terrified…and she asked me to _shoot_ her! Shoot her…" A sob cut off her words and she buried her face in her hands.

Hisoka's face blanched. Blood-drained skin, wide and dying eyes, two bullet holes, a body drowning in water…

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki catch him by the arm before he saw it. He looked blankly up at his husband, questioning. "Your eyes were glazed," Tsuzuki informed him worriedly.

"Sorry." Hisoka covered his eyes and then moved his hand to push his bangs off his face. "I was just…remembering…how she died."

"Oh, hey, you're all still here!"

Eileen, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka all looked up simultaneously. Watari was standing in the open doorway, a clipboard in hand.

"But _why_ are you all here?" Watari followed up.

"I brought Hisoka so he could see what was wrong with her mind," Eileen said through her sniffling.

"And I just kinda tagged along," Tsuzuki offered, embarrassed.

"Then I assume I can let them in on confidence, Eileen-_san_?" Watari asked. Eileen nodded. "Okay, good." Watari stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. "Now, I did just what I said I was going to do when you barged in: run blood tests on her. Her heart is working just fine, but I found something interesting in her bloodstream. Some sort of hallucinogen."

"It wouldn't happen to be peyote, would it?" Hisoka asked, his mouth full of vitriol.

"Highly developed almost to the point of obscurity, but there's nothing Mother Computer can't decipher. Yes, you're exactly right, Hisoka."

"Peyote…that's what that b-st-rd was using to control her, right?" Eileen demanded, eyes gleaming with unresolved fury.

"Yes, and it's pumping directly into her brain," Watari said, frowning. "But it's odd. She's been dead for over two years. She should have already been affected by this, if it was administered to her pre-mortem."

"No," Hisoka asserted. "It's Maria all over again. Our "dear" doctor is using Tsubaki-hime as a puppet."

"That f-ck-ng son of a _b-tch_!" Eileen screeched, her face a bright red flame as she jumped to her feet.

"Eileen-_san_, calm down," Watari urged. "Bon, it's not likely, but it's possible that this is random. Drugs are unpredictable."

"No, I'm _positive_ that—"

A soft groan interrupted all of them. In a flash Eileen was at the slowly waking Tsubaki's side, clutching her hand.

"I gave her some medication to counteract the peyote," Watari reassured the stricken Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "She should be lucid."

"Peyote…?" Tsubaki whispered, squinting at the bright ceiling of the Infirmary. She sat up straight, holding her head. "Eileen, what am I…?"

"Shh, shh, Camille-_dono_," Eileen assured, gently pushing Tsubaki back onto the bed. "You're fine. I took you to the Infirmary."

Tsubaki frowned, her eyes confused. "What…? Why am I here?"

"Eileen says you've been acting strangely," Hisoka answered, moving to stand next to her on the other side of the bed.

"Hisoka!" Tsubaki yelped, surprised. "Why are you—?"

"Eileen told us that you've been having hallucinations about the Queen Camellia," Hisoka continued, steady but kind.

"You thought we were still 11 years old a couple days ago," Eileen explained gently to Tsubaki's bewildered face. "And yesterday you were sleepwalking. And today…today, you panicked over a hamper, and you had a knife in your hands."

Tsubaki covered her mouth. "Did I…?"

"No, you didn't hurt Eileen," Hisoka said. "But she says that you regained your consciousness before passing out and asked her to…to shoot you."

"I…" Tsubaki drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. "Oh, no…it _is_ just like the ship."

"Watari found peyote in your blood," Tsuzuki took over, seeing the sick-looking faces of both Eileen and Hisoka. "You remember…that's what Muraki was using to control you."

Tsubaki's head snapped up, her eyes wide and horrified. "He's…he's not…he can't be _controlling_ me!" She collapsed against Hisoka, grabbing his sleeve desperately. "Please, Hisoka, he _can't_ be controlling me! It's just the drug…it's reacting on its own…please, Hisoka, that _has_ to be it!"

Hisoka winced as four mutilated bodies flashed in front of his mind's eye. "There's only one way to be sure, Tsubaki-_hime_," he muttered, grimacing as he snatched up her hand.

"That's reckless!" Watari and Tsuzuki yelled in one voice, and no sooner had the words left their mouths that Hisoka threw down Tsubaki's hand like a burning ember, yelps of pain ripping from both their mouths. Hisoka staggered back and Tsuzuki caught him before he could trip over his own feet.

Tsubaki gave off a startled "Oh!" and both Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked for the cause of Tsubaki's cry. In the process of catching him, Tsuzuki had accidentally pushed Hisoka's sleeve above his wrist, and slowly, red color was surfacing in the form of ancient letters on Hisoka's skin.

Hisoka yanked his sleeve over his hand quickly. Tsubaki looked ready to exclaim over what she had seen but the pleading look in Tsuzuki's eyes quelled her.

"Camille-_dono_, are you okay?" Eileen asked, thankfully oblivious.

"Yeah, I'm…just startled," Tsubaki said, truthfully.

"Bon, is it him?" Watari asked, also fortunately not at the vantage point to witness the curse marks.

"Yep," Hisoka said, the taste of bile coating his tongue. "That d-mn doctor's behind it."

* * *

"When I said we'd be connected to him forever…I didn't know it meant literally."

Humorless irony laced Tsubaki's words, face, and demeanor. Under the pretense of finding out more without having everyone else's psyches interrupting the search, Watari, Tsuzuki, and Eileen had been ushered out of the room.

"I always knew it meant literally," Hisoka said, pulling up his sleeve to stare at it again.

"Have you always…?"

"Since I first met him," Hisoka said. "They're d-mned convenient sometimes, they let me know when he's off stalking a new victim," he spat.

"So…he's got your skin…and my blood…and Eileen's heart…"

"And I'd lay odds he wants Tsuzuki's mind," Hisoka said bitterly. "Jeez, if he wants a body he should just go procreate."

Tsubaki laughed, but mirth died in her throat as tears were conceived in her eyes. "I can't go through this again, Hisoka. I can't kill people again."

"I know."

"I think that's why I asked Eileen to shoot me."

Hisoka stopped pacing with a sudden jerk.

Tsubaki bunched the bed sheets in her hand and stared at the mattress. "I shouldn't be here. I _told_ her how dangerous it would be to forget what had happened. And now we can't." Her hands suddenly seized, pulling at the sheets so hard they almost threatened to pull apart. "And if he's manipulating me into going insane, how long will it be until he forces me to kill her? And I can't just leave Japan, distance has no effect on him. I'll have to…"

Hisoka stared at her, juxtaposing brown hair and purple eyes on her in spite of himself. Even their names were similar…and the odd serenity in their eyes when they embraced destruction…

"Tsubaki-_hime_, you are _not_ going to ascend _or_ go to your second death!" he yelled at her, suddenly furious, and she snapped her head up to look at him with surprised eyes. "You'd be letting that b-st-rd _win_ if you gave up."

"Hisoka…"

"You've finally got it, haven't you?" he interrupted angrily. "You and Eileen are back together. You've got her back after _9_ years. How do you think she'll feel if she walks in and finds that you passed on? Do you _really_ think that'll make her happy? Do you _really_ think that'll keep her alive? D-mn it, Tsubaki-_hime_, if given half the chance, she'll probably follow you!"

"Hisoka!" Tsubaki grabbed both his arms, staring up at him with frightened eyes. He had barely noticed that she had left the bed to go to him.

"Please, please calm down," she importuned, shaking him with every word. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't mention it again," she apologized, letting go of him as he stabilized and sitting back down on the bed. "But…what are my options, besides…?"

"_You_ are going to stay here and let Watari look after you. _I_ am going to find Muraki and shove his head up his a-s."

Tsubaki gave a short laugh through her nose and wiped her eyes with the back of her index fingers. Hisoka nodded and turned to go.

"Hisoka…I'm sorry for reminding you," Tsubaki whispered, her voice staying Hisoka's hand at the doorknob. "It's painful for you to think about it, isn't it?"

"Don't belittle yourself," Hisoka commanded, not looking back at her. "Kyoto is something he and I live with every day. I _am_ concerned about you as a friend, you know."

"I know," Tsubaki said, smiling weakly at his back. "But…I must have reminded you at least _somewhat_."

"Jeez, you're just like him," Hisoka muttered, more to himself than to her. "Listen, don't even _think_ about this anymore. I'll know if you are. Now, I'll send Watari and Eileen back in. They're dying to get back in here; I feel it. Don't drink anything Watari gives you unless you saw where it came from." Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "Trust me."

Hisoka turned the doorknob. "Stop trying to listen in," he scolded as he open the door. "I can tell if you're eavesdropping and besides, you can't hear anything coherently."

Watari made a face and Eileen simply ignored him, sprinting faithfully to Tsubaki's side.

"Hey, I told them, so don't blame me," Tsuzuki said, who was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall. Hisoka cocked an eyebrow at him unbelievingly.

"Why do I get the feeling you just had better intuition about when I would open the door? Oh, yes, it's because I can _feel_ you."

"Hajime, it's worrying me!"

"Wakaba, the twins are probably just being lazy."

"They're Shiki, Hajime! They come when I summon them! Stop letting your jealousy get in the way here!"

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

"Um…what's the matter, Wakaba?"

Terazuma and Wakaba snapped out of their bickering at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice. They had been completely ignorant of their audience since walking into the hallway. Wakaba looked red-faced and flustered, eyes bright, and Terazuma angry and unnerved.

"It's Kotaro and Kojiro," Wakaba explained anxiously. "I plugged in the coordinates for the Suzaku Gates on the computer, they didn't show up."

"Oh, sh-t, that's bad," Tsuzuki muttered worriedly.

"Why?" Hisoka asked, looking up at his husband.

"For a Shiki to be summoned, they have to be able to rip open a portal to get to their master. If you summon a Shiki and they don't show up, it means something's wrong on their end. So, either one or both of the twins are injured or…or dead. Or, something's happening in Gensoukai to keep them from leaving," Tsuzuki added swiftly.

"And without them, I can't open the Suzaku Gates to get into Gensoukai and see what's wrong!" Wakaba yelled fearfully.

"What about one of the other Gates?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm the only Gatekeeper in Japan," Wakaba explained. "The others are in China, Mongolia, and Korea."

"Can we summon another Shiki and follow their portal into Gensoukai?" Hisoka questioned.

"Shinigami need to go through a Gate, Tsuzuki explained, as Wakaba hiccupped tearfully. "I can probably summon Byakko and ask him what's wrong," Tsuzuki offered kindly, putting his hands on Wakaba's shoulders to steady her.

"Yeah, before you do that, Tsuzuki, I've got a call for you."

"Konoe-_kachou_!" Tsuzuki yelped, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The Chief always works on Sundays. Not that you lazy good-for-nothings would know," Konoe grumbled. "Listen, there was a murder in Okinawa."

"Chizuru can't take it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Don't interrupt. Chizuru's already found the soul and brought it to Meifu. But she says she's got something there that's "of interest" to you. Found by the body. Chizuru's on the line in my office, you should get it now."

Tsuzuki was getting a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Hisoka felt it as well, taking Tsuzuki's arm to keep his mind focused.

"We'll get right on it," Hisoka assured Konoe, half-dragging Tsuzuki from the hallway.

"Wait, Kurosaki," Konoe said. "I've got something to tell you, too. Come with me."

"Tsuzuki, you're okay?" Hisoka asked, letting go of his husband's arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you go with Konoe-_kachou_."

Hisoka disappeared around a corner and Tsuzuki breathed deeply to calm himself as he walked towards Konoe's office like a convict on Death Row walks to the electric chair. The phone was lying on Konoe's desk and Tsuzuki picked it up tentatively, as if it might explode.

"Hello, Chizuru?"

"Tsuzuki, hey!" Chizuru responded. "How are you? How's Hisoka?"

"We're fine, but things have been…shaky at the office."

"That sucks. You're married for two weeks and already work's getting in the way. Rika and I have to deal with it all the time."

"Well, that and that Taira guy."

"Um…not anymore."

"Pardon?"

"Konoe didn't tell you? Taira's the one who was murdered."

"No sh-t," Tsuzuki muttered, flabbergasted. "How? Who did it?"

Chizuru paused uncomfortably over the phone. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Tsuzuki. I think I know who killed him."

"You think it's Muraki," Tsuzuki said flatly.

"Yeah. The police reports say the cause of death is poisoning from wine he was drinking."

"Did he have his heart ripped out?" Tsuzuki asked dully, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Chizuru answered. "And there was something else. He left a note and a Tarot card on the body."

"What was written on the card?" Tsuzuki asked. "And what was the Tarot card?"

"The card was addressed directly to you," Chizuru said. "And it said something about how "it begins again" and that he's "coming for you". The Tarot card was the Queen of Swords, and it was reversed. I looked it up on the computer, and this basically says bad luck through treachery, spite, malice, and manipulation. And since it's the "Queen", that can mean it's coming from a woman."

'Tsubaki,' Tsuzuki suddenly thought. 'She hasn't…Muraki hasn't already made her—!'

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah, that's Muraki."

"I went to investigate myself, because Muraki's name was on the list at the Taira Hotel. But he's disappeared."

"Yeah, he's definitely not in Okinawa anymore," Tsuzuki said.

"I just want to put you and Hisoka on your guards. He's bound to try and do something on your end."

"Thanks, Chizuru. You can't even begin to imagine how grateful I am that you warned us."

"Believe me, it's _definitely_ not a problem."

"'Bye, Chizuru. And thanks so much, again."

"Good luck."

Tsuzuki hung up the phone, trying desperately to keep from punching a hole through Konoe's desk.

"Someone else," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Another one murdered. What are you trying to _accomplish_, you sick b-st-rd? Why do you want me so bad, to kill hundreds of people just to get to me?"

"They've got to be _sh-tting_ me!"

Tsuzuki's head snapped up at the sound of Hisoka's enraged voice. Turning from the desk, he jogged towards the door and threw it open.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka's face was a dark red blaze.

"They want me to go to _Kamakura_. My b-st-rd father's _exceeded_ his lifespan."


	3. Home Again, Home Again, Dancing a Jig

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

eternalsailorsolarwind: Interesting adjective. At the moment Tsubaki's predicament is worse, but that going to change relatively soon. You'll find out about the twins in chapter 5. (Or chapter 6, I may have to push things back a bit.)

AnimeAngelRin: This story has surprised _me_. I thought up this story on a whim at my uncle's house back in May, based on thoughts I've had on Muraki's family. I was even afraid I wouldn't be able to make up a story for it (I _hate_ it when I come up with a really cool idea and can't execute the plot correctly, you know?). But when I got home I immediately began writing the plot, went to wikipedia for information, and dagnabbit, I'm _still_ coming up with ideas!

Thank you very much for the compliments, especially for my writing style, because I find myself beating myself up for it sometimes. I really hope this one is every inch as good as Second Death, even though it's a totally different genre.

Eternity's Heir: Hope I live up to your hopes!

Unclear Destiny: That long? And no reviews? GYAH! If you can't tell, I'm a whore for reviews. Poor Hisoka and Tsubaki, stuck with memories of their families. You know, I can almost like them as a couple, but they have such a terrific friend dynamic that I don't want to mess with them.

KoriHanakage1810: I know, sequels are immensely hard to pull off. The only sequel I've ever liked better than the original was The Lost World.

Are Muraki and the Shiki connected? Bwhaha, you'll have to read to find out!

Don't worry about the not-reviewing (you, too, Destiny). You're doing it now, and that's what matters. I love getting new reviewers about the same as I love hearing from devotees.

Hikari Tsuki Chi: Read to find out!

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: George! Discipline! (Glares, wilts, and snuggles. Same old, same old) OMGTEHKEWLIES means "Oh my God, the cool(lies)". Though, I always pronounced "Kewlies" as "kyuulies".

I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to work for that chapter! Well, for the future, if you don't understand a reference, go to Wikipedia (it owns me). If you Wiki "Cynoglossum", you'll see Cynoglossum officinale, which is _very_ purple. I saw it, read the description, and went "ZOMG TSUZUKI'S FLOWER!". The difference between Bisexual and Pansexual is that Bisexuals have "sexual attraction" to both genders, and Pansexuals have "affectional attraction" to both genders. The Law of Conservation of Matter states that matter can't be created or destroyed, so if Tsuzuki had actually killed himself, he wouldn't have become nothing; his body would just break up into atoms and drift away. (There's a Watari-centric fanfic covering this topic. You should check it out!)

Oh, yes, I knew Eileen interrupting them would cause you anger. (I even wrote it in my story notes.) As for why I was worried over Tsubaki-Hisoka, you have absolutely no idea how PaRaNoId I am about characterization. I like how you put Tsubaki-Hisoka as a "sibling love". That will make the climax of the story much more ironic…(Wink) And that's all you're getting for now.

* * *

Home Again, Home Again, Dancing A Jig

* * *

_Abra asked, "Where are we going?"_

"_I wanted to run away from my father's eyes. They're right in front of me all the time. When I close my eyes I still see them. I'll always see them. My father is going to die, but his eyes will still be looking at me, telling me I killed my brother."_

"_You didn't."_

"_Yes, I did. And his eyes say I did."_

"_Don't talk like that. Where are we going?"_

"_A little farther. There's a ditch and a pump house—and a willow tree. Do you remember the willow tree?"_

"_I remember it."_

_He said, "The branches come down like a tent and their tips touch the ground."_

"_I know."_

"_In the afternoons—the sunny afternoons—you and Aron would part the branches and go inside—and no one could see you."_

"_You watched?"_

"_Oh, sure. I watched." And he said, "I want you to go inside the willow tree with me. That's what I want to do."_

_She stopped and her hand pulled him to a stop. "No," she said. "That's not right."_

"_Don't you want to go in with me?"_

"_Not if you're running away—no, I don't."_

_Cal said, "Then I don't know what to do. What shall I do? Tell me what to do."_

"_Will you listen?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_We're going back," she said._

"_Back? Where?"_

"_To your father's house," said Abra.

* * *

_

Tsuzuki put down the hardcover copy of East of Eden. He was getting tired of sitting still on the train with his eyes glued to the book, even if he had spent only ten minutes reading less than a page. He could've probably read to the end already, had he not looked up every couple of seconds to stare at his husband.

Tsuzuki had been the one to suggest taking the train to Gokurakuji station, from whence they would walk to the Kurosaki house. Including this time, Hisokahad wound up at his parent's home 3 times in 2 months, which Tsuzuki felt was too much to throw at him all at once, especially after the emotionally jarring 2 weeks that had just been had. At least _some_ time had to be spent in just thinking, which was why the train, rather than teleportation, had seemed like a good idea.

But Tsuzuki found himself chewing himself out for his lack of foresight. For Hisoka, thinking required silence, and that silence drove Tsuzuki up the wall. Hisoka had even moved across the compartment for his solitude, drawing his knees up so that no part of his body was off his seat. He was staring noiselessly out the window.

"Hisoka?"

"Yeah?" Hisoka turned to look at him.

"You're quiet."

"Yes, Tsuzuki, that's what it's called when people don't talk."

"There we go," Tsuzuki said triumphantly, smiling brightly. "I was missing that exact brand of sarcasm."

Hisoka rolled his eyes, but unfolded his legs and traveled across the compartment to sit next to Tsuzuki.

""Hello, Father"," Hisoka muttered to himself. ""Guess what, you're supposed to be dead, and your son who hates your guts has to find out why you haven't kicked it yet"."

"Sounds about right," Tsuzuki said, putting his arms around Hisoka and hugging him close.

"Tsuzuki, should you or should you not keep me from punching him and "dearest Mother" in the face?" Hisoka asked. "I'm torn at the moment."

"Whoever has more self-control at the moment will keep the other from inflicting permanent physical damage to one or both of your parents," Tsuzuki answered.

"So violent, Tsuzuki. That isn't like you."

Tsuzuki refrained from commenting to the contrary. Whether that contrary was true or not, it would provoke a negative reaction from Hisoka and Hisoka didn't need that right now.

"D-mn…I really thought that going back last month would have helped…just the slightest bit," Hisoka murmured.

"It's like I told you," Tsuzuki said gently. "Years can't be erased in days."

"I hate it when you're smart," Hisoka said. "Since when were you qualified to psychoanalyze me?"

"Since you and I became partners," Tsuzuki said, pulling Hisoka into his lap. "Listen, if you want, I'll talk to your parents alone."

"Only if I seriously can't stand to look at them anymore," Hisoka said. "I can't get into a screaming match with them this time; I'm on duty. Now it's a purely professional relationship."

"Unlike ours."

"Yeah, I'd love to see the looks on their faces when they see these," Hisoka said, raising his hand. During their week in Chijou, Tsuzuki had "conned" him into buying rings. They were merely simple gold bands, but Tsuzuki had been ecstatic over them. "Not only is their son a demon, but he's a happily married queer, too."

"Well, I like the "happily married" part," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka lightly smacked the back of his head against Tsuzuki chest before settling against him. "Do you know what Watari did with Tsubaki-_hime_?"

"I think he's locked her in the Infirmary," Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka raised his eyebrows. "Actually, Tsubaki heard about Okinawa and specifically _asked_ Watari to do it."

"Was she responsible for the murder?"

"Eileen says that Tsubaki never left the house, and I guess she would know. But then, this is _Muraki_ we're talking about."

"He can't transport people with his mind, though. He'd have to have come _to_ Meifu to take her to Okinawa, and if he was in Meifu he wouldn't waste the opportunity to confront us."

"True," Tsuzuki said. "But then, who's the Queen of Swords Reversed referring to?"

"Sounds like my mother, but I don't know how Muraki could possibly know about her, unless he's the reason why my father is still alive. I wouldn't put it past him."

"You think it's a trap?"

"Maybe. But he could've picked any random person who's supposed to die. He's not picky about his victims."

"Also true," Tsuzuki muttered.

"In either case it's a bit late to turn back now."

"And again, very true."

* * *

Hisoka, the same one who jumped into a fire capable of disintegrating him into unrecognizable atoms and emotions, found himself mustering his courage to do what might be considered, under any other circumstance, one of the more simpler tasks in the world: knock on a door.

Luckily Tsuzuki intervened for him, after a minute and a half of staring at the ancient wooden door.

Even more lucky for themwas who answered the door. Hisoka's arms were full of Miya before he could fully comprehend the dark purple rings underneath her eyes and the limp hair afflicted with lack of sleep.

"Hisoka-_kun_, I'm so glad you're here!" Miya squealed tiredly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Wish I could say the same," Hisoka commented.

"What are you here for?" Miya asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Nagare," Tsuzuki said. "He's supposed to have died sometime last week."

"Are you going to kill him?" Miya asked, startled.

"Believe me, I'd like to," Hisoka mumbled. "Our job is to find out why he's still alive. If the situation is reversible, well, it'll be reversed and he'll die."

"Miya, who are you talking to?"

Miya seized and whipped around. "N-Nagare-_sama_!"

Nagare's steps hitched as he saw the two on the threshold, both glaring at him like a cockroach who refused to be stomped out of existence.

"Oh. You two again."

"Yes, us two again," Hisoka returned icily.

"I thought you swore you were never to "interrupt" our lives again."

"We're here on official business." Hisoka stepped through the doorway and into the house, glowering.

"Such poor manners," Nagare observed aloud, looking at where his feet stood. "To come into a house without permission."

"Yeah…you don't exactly learn model behavior when you're locked in a basement," Hisoka flung at him coolly. "And in any case, it's in poorer taste to correct your guest's manners, isn't it?"

"And who said you were a guest?"

"You said it yourself, you don't consider me to be your son. So if I'm not your son, and I'm standing in your house, I'm either a servant or a visitor. And I'm sure as h-ll not the former. No offense to Miya."

"You understand it's perfectly within my rights to toss you out on your ear."

"You understand that as a Shinigami it's perfectly within my rights to trespass on the property of the suspect or victim in question."

"Touché," Nagare said humorlessly. "And to what do I owe this intrusion?"

"You're supposed to have died on Wednesday last week. You were given 4 days to die within. Obviously, you haven't. I'm here because you refuse to kick the bucket and we have to find out why."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Nagare asked, smiling patronizingly.

"Then you'll be stuck with me as a houseguest for a few days, because we can't go back to Meifu until we find out what's keeping your pathetic -ss alive."

"And if after that, I still refuse to tell you?"

"Then you'll tell me," Tsuzuki answered, pre-empting Hisoka's nasty retort. "Or, I'll make you tell me."

Nagare glanced at Tsuzuki, sizing him up. "And you are?"

"Tsuzuki Asato. Hisoka's partner."

"Oh. Is that so?" A condescending smile played on Nagare's mouth. "Miya."

Miya snapped up. "Yes, sir?"

"Seeing as Hisoka and I are not on speaking terms, I'll ask you to take him elsewhere. I'm sure Satsuki will be glad to see him."

"Hisoka-_kun_," Miya said delicately, touching his arm. Hisoka felt a flash of mourning run through him. "Mama would want to see you."

"What's wrong with Satsuki-_san_?"

"Hisoka-_kun_, just, just come with me," Miya said, beginning to lead Hisoka away.

"Tsuzuki-_san_," Nagare said as Tsuzuki began to pursue the pair. Tsuzuki flinched slightly as he stopped, reminded uncannily of the other man who called him that. "You and I are under no such…familial strains. Might I suffer you to follow me? I think your investigation will be helped considerably."

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked towards his husband. "Is that all right?"

"That's fine. You have more patience than I do," Hisoka replied, allowing Miya to guide him down the hallway towards the servant's quarters.

* * *

"Mama, there's a visitor for you."

"I can't stomach the irony if it's another doctor, Miya," a woman replied, and Hisoka was suddenly struck by the age and frailty of the voice. Satsuki was never this weatherbeaten, not in any time he could recall.

"Miya…I thought you were playing tricks on me, when you said you saw him…" Satsuki stared through glassy, almost unseeing eyes at the blonde-haired, green-eyed youth she had loved and mourned like her own child. "Hisoka-_sama_…it's really you."

Hisoka could not stop himself from running to the bed and throwing his arms around the only woman who had ever truly been his mother, but he managed to abstain, difficultly, from dissolving into tears at the feel of being embraced by her.

"I can't believe it…my Hisoka-_sama_, back after 4 years…"

"I'm only here for a few days, max, Satsuki-_san_," he said grimly, feeling her disappointment weigh down on him.

"Miya told me you're a Shinigami now," Satsuki said. "Are you here for me?"

"N-no," Hisoka said, not fully wrapping his mind around the fact that death, in the form of age and lung infection, was courting the woman who had raised him. "Nagare has outlived his allotted time. I'm here to find out why."

Satsuki exchanged an uncomfortable glance with her daughter. "Hisoka-_sama_…I know why he's still alive. Miya knows, as well."

"Miya?" Hisoka looked toward his former playmate, who bit her lip and looked away.

"Hisoka-_sama_, do you remember when you told me that you could feel that Nagare-_sama_ was in pain?" Satsuki asked. "You were very young at the time, so you might not, but I remember it clear as day. I was telling you the legend of Yatonokami. Do you remember it?"

"I remember there being a story, but not what it was."

"Then I'll tell you again. And…there's something else you should know."

* * *

"You remember Rui."

Rui stared up with owl eyes from the recliner to glare at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki saw, with surprise, that she was showing signs of pregnancy.

"What's he doing here?" Rui hissed.

"Apparently, my dear, I was supposed to die on Wednesday. The day life was given to me, I was supposed to die."

"Pardon?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Tsuzuki-_san_, I know exactly why I am alive." Nagare turned around. "It's a long story, I'm afraid. Centuries ago, my ancestor fought and killed a demon named Yatonokami who was plaguing Kamakura. With his dying breath, Yatonokami cursed the heads of the Kurosaki family to be possessed by him. The sensation of this isexcruciatingly painful. It's driven many to madness. However, last Wednesday, just when I thought his soul in my body would kill me…he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes. He went away just at the peak of his onslaught on my mind. Why he left, I've no idea, but _that_ is why I'm still alive, and regaining full control of my nerve endings."

Tsuzuki tried to process this information. The most prevalent thought on his mind was a prayer of thankfulness that Hisoka had died before he had the chance to be possessed by this Yatonokami.

"Tsuzuki-_san_, may I enquire as to that gold band on your finger?" Nagare asked, sending a sideways glance at Tsuzuki's hand.

"It's my wedding ring," Tsuzuki said frostily, holding it against his chest.

"So, based on what he said about you the last time we met, I assume you are married to Hisoka?"

"Not long. 15 days as of today."

"Then _that's _why Miya took a "personal day" two weeks ago!" Rui yelped venomously.

"Yes, she came to the wedding."

"That little minx!"

"Rui, calm yourself," Nagare said to his wife. "Tsuzuki-_san_, seeing as you are his…"husband", I suppose…you undoubtedly know of his demonic abilities?"

"His Empathy saved my life within the first week I knew him," Tsuzuki said, thinking of how close he had come to get the blood sucked out of him by Maria. "I hardly consider that "demonic"."

Nagare smirked, and laughed. "How little you know."

"Excuse me?"

"I was merely commenting on the fact that you know nothing about that boy."

"Oh, really," Tsuzuki snarled, his voice like burning ice. Nagare smiled.

"I'd have thought you'd be interested in knowing that the person you're married to is possessed by the ghost of a demon," Rui suddenly said with a cackle.

* * *

"Satsuki-_san_, that story…it's, it's true?" Hisoka blinked, trying to swallow the fact that the strange tale he had been told in childhood was historical fact.

Satsuki breathed with a rasp through her infection. "I'm sorry, Hisoka-_sama_."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I…I didn't tell you all of it," Satsuki continued.

"There's more?"

Satsuki nodded. "You recall, Yatonokami took the Lady Hisoka to be his bride?" Hisoka nodded. "After Ren killed the demon, it was discovered that she was pregnant."

"Um, ew?" Hisoka voiced.

"She bore a son. The family named him Akuko. "Child of evil". And he was abnormal. Abnormal in the fact that…he could feel other people's emotions."

Hisoka blinked again. "He…like me?"

"He grew up shunned by the village for his powers and his heritage. Not without reason…he was born in a torrent of blood that took Hisoka's life, which was enough to cause hatred from the family. Added to that was the fact that, upon learning of Yatonokami's death, he aligned his sympathy with his fallen father. After so many years, he just…snapped. His first target…was the family. He used his powers to discover the fears and weaknesses of the Kurosaki…and used that information to murder them in the most…_horrific_ ways. It took the next head of the family, a martial artist who was an adept at hiding his mind, to defeat and finally kill Akuko."

"Does he have…descendants?"

Satsuki slowly shook her head. "No…but he left himself in this house, unknowingly to the family, before you were born. You were given his mother's name. I don't know if it was on purpose or not…but in any case, the name attracted him…and that's why…"

"He possessed me? He _possessed_ me?"

Satsuki closed her eyes and turned away painfully.

"That's why I have these powers? That's why I was locked in the basement for 8 years? That's why…that's why I'm dead." Hisoka's mouth and eyes widened with the sudden slamming of realization in his mind. "That's why I'm _dead_! They killed me to get Akuko out of the house, they…they…they killed me…to exorcise him…d-mn them. _D-mn them_!"

* * *

"You condemned him for _that_?" Tsuzuki yelled, incredulous. "Do you know what you _did_ to him?"

"I only know that the lives of the Kurosaki family are more important than an individual's personal happiness," Nagare said flatly.

"That "individual" was your _child_! You don't know what you _did_ to him, how _damaged_ he is because of you—"

"No, Tsuzuki-_san_," Nagare interrupted coldly. "It's _you_ who knows nothing. You don't know the power he wields or the evil inside him. _You_ do not know who that monster truly is."

Tsuzuki face fought a valiant battle against turning purple with rage.

"I know that that "monster" likes the color blue," Tsuzuki said, hanging on tightly to self-control. "I know that he has the most boring taste in food in the world. I know that he's alcohol intolerant. I know that he hates people hanging on him but he'll do anything for someone he loves. I know he has a mortal fear of sakura, and of being abused, and of being abandoned. I know he'll kill himself if it means getting a job done. He hates cheaters. He's stubborn, irrational, and he has no sense of tact. He ran into a burning building to _save my life_. And you didn't know any of that, or even that he was capable of that. _You_ are the ones who don't know anything about him."

Nagare regarded him sullenly. "I've long since ceased caring, Tsuzuki-_san_. That boy was a sacrifice for the family and the village."

"You make me _sick_!"

The rushing sound of a sliding door being thrown open made all three occupants of the room jump and whip around to face the now gaping hole in the wall. Flushed, breathing heavily, anger burning in his eyes, was Hisoka.

"You _b-st-rd_!"

In a flash Nagare was shoved up against the wall, Hisoka pinning him with one hand while tearing at his face with the other.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me? D-mn you, why didn't you _tell_ me?" Hisoka shrieked, yanking Nagare forward and then slamming him against the wall. "How _could_ you? Answer me, you son of a b-tch!"

Nagare shoved his former son away from him, and Hisoka tripped backwards, almost falling to the floor had Tsuzuki not caught him and brought him to his feet. Hisoka swayed violently, first attempting to go forward, and then landing backwards against Tsuzuki.

"You _killed_ me!" Hisoka shrieked horribly. "You let me get possessed and then you _killed_ me! D-mn you, I'll kill you!"

There was no doubt in Tsuzuki's mind that Hisoka would do it, or hurt himself trying. With a sudden panic, Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka away, lifting him off the floor in drags.

"Let me go!" Hisoka shouted, trying in vain to pull away. "Let me go, Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka struggled, to no avail, as Tsuzuki pulled him halfway down the hall. The instant he felt Tsuzuki's muscles relax he threw himself away.

"What are you d_oing_, you stupid -sshole?" he screamed, his face discolored with hot blood underneath his skin.

"Hisoka."

"D-mn it, why did you stop me?"

"Hisoka!"

"_What_!"

Tsuzuki reached out and pulled Hisoka face-first into him. Hisoka seized, but after a second his taut body wilted and he leaned heavier on his husband, digging his fingers in Tsuzuki's shirt for support.

"I thought you might actually do something without thinking," Tsuzuki explained softly. "And I know you don't want that."

Hisoka choked on a response. His lower lip was caught between his teeth to keep from shaking. Tsuzuki dug his hands in Hisoka's hair and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"D-mn it…" Hisoka buried his face further into Tsuzuki's shirt. "D-mn it…"

* * *

"_Your son is marked with guilt out of himself—out of himself—almost more than he can bear. Don't crush him with rejection. Don't crush him, Adam."_

_Lee's breath whistled in his throat. "Adam, give him your blessing. Don't leave him alone with his guilt. Adam, can you hear me? Give him your blessing!"_

_A terrible brightness shone in Adam's eyes and he closed them and kept them closed. A wrinkle formed between his brows._

_Lee said, "Help him, Adam—help him. Give him his chance. Let him be free. That's all I man has over the beasts. Free him! Bless him!"_

_The whole bed seemed to shake under the concentration. Adam's breath came quick with his effort and then, slowly, his right hand lifted—lifted an inch and then fell back._

_Lee's face was haggard. He moved to the head of the bed and wiped the sick man's damp face with the edge of the sheet. He looked down at the closed eyes. Lee whispered, "Thank you, Adam—thank you, my friend. Can you move your lips? Make your lips form his name."_

_Adam looked up with sick weariness. His lips parted and failed and tried again. Then his lungs filled. He expelled the air and his lips combed the rushing sigh. His whispered word seemed to hang in the air:_

"_Timshel!"_

_He closed his eyes and slept._

"Hisoka, what does "Timshel" mean?"

"It means you should read a book from the beginning," Hisoka answered crabbily, staring vaguely around the room. After a near breakdown in the hallway, the only place Hisoka could think to go was the bedroom he had inhabited before he'd been forced into the basement. Sitting on the old bed, aired out faithfully by the servants, Tsuzuki could feel that silence was once again required and had pulled out the book to keep him company.

"Hisoka…"

"Earlier in the book, Adam and Lee had a conversation with another character, Samuel. They were talking about the Christian Bible and how, in the first book, there were two brothers, Cain and Abel. They both made offerings to God, but Cain's was rejected, so in jealousy he killed his brother. God sought him out and banished him, but in an act of mercy told him he could someday triumph over his sin. "Timshel" is Hebrew and it means "Thou mayest"—"Thou mayest triumph over sin"."

"Oh." Tsuzuki closed the book and set it aside. The old mattress made strange groaning noise as he clambered across it to sit behind Hisoka. Gambling on the chance that Hisoka might want to be touched, he placed his hands on Hisoka's shoulders and began massaging them. Hisoka moved with Tsuzuki's hands, making no effort to rebuke or encourage him.

"I wonder if I'll kill my brother out of jealousy."

"Come again?" Tsuzuki's hand fell still.

"I saw it, before I attacked him. She's pregnant again. And that kid won't be possessed by either Yatonokami _or_ Akuko." Hisoka glanced up at Tsuzuki. "That's the reason why I went batsh-t insane back there."

"Nagare told me about them," Tsuzuki said, before Hisoka could explain. "And no, you won't." Tsuzuki resumed his needling of Hisoka's shoulders. "You have more self-control than I do."

"Tsuzuki, please don't go there," Hisoka asked.

"Sorry. It's hard to snap out of the habit," Tsuzuki said. "But that's why…I kinda like doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Going back to all these places where all this cr-p happened to us."

"You are some kind of masochist, you know that?" Hisoka asked, turning around.

Tsuzuki laughed. "It's not that, silly. I don't _like_ going back to these places, but it's like, by going back, we're sticking it to them, you know?"

"Mm. I guess so."

"You only guess?"

"I can't get over how much I _hate_ this place, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said. "A few years of parental affection, plus Miya and Satsuki-_san_. That's it. That's all I got."

"Well, _now_ you're being snuggled by your loving husband, who just officially told off your ex-Dad. Does that help?"

"You what?"

"When he told me about…about Akuko," Tsuzuki explained. "He told me I knew nothing about you. I set him straight."

"What did you say?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"Oh, stuff like…your favorite color…your very unexciting food choices…interesting personality quirks…" he poked Hisoka in the shoulder, "…what you hate most…it's kinda stupid when I think about it," he finished embarrassedly.

"No, it's not," Hisoka corrected swiftly. "It's not stupid at all. It's a little lame, but it's apt."

"Oh yeah, and I mentioned your lack of tact, too."

"You wanna sleep on the floor tonight? This _is_ my bed; I _can_ kick you out."

"Please," Tsuzuki teased. "You know you don't like sleeping alone."

"You…" Hisoka stopped, any comeback falling flat, "…know me too well."

"I hope I do," Tsuzuki said, kissing Hisoka's cheek. "Since, you know, we're married and all," he followed up, this time planting a kiss on Hisoka's mouth.

"What are we going to do about Nagare?"

"Argh, I _knew_ you were going to ask that, just when it was getting romantic," Tsuzuki complained with mock resignation. Hisoka made a face at him. "Well, we know why he's still alive, and short of forcing Yatonokami to repossess him, there's nothing we can do. The Count'll just have to set up another candle for him."

"B-st-rd'll probably live another 50 years," Hisoka spat venomously.

"Do you wanna leave?"

Hisoka hesitated, surprising Tsuzuki, and then bit his lip and shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"When I went to go see Satsuki-_san_ with Miya…you know that saying about death's door? She has one foot in it."

"Hisoka, I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said, taking his hand.

"I owe it to them, to be here when she dies." Hisoka snorted paradoxically. "You know, she was the only one in that room who wanted to pull the plug because she honestly wanted my suffering to stop."

Impulsively Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka into his embrace. Hisoka's head rested limply on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"You're very kind, Hisoka."

"Not as much as you."

"No, no, you're the same, if not more," Tsuzuki insisted. "Putting up with your parents to be there for an old friend."

"Oh my. What _has_ come over me. I must be ill."

"Why can't you ever just take a compliment?" Tsuzuki admonished playfully, poking Hisoka's side. Hisoka recoiled, his body expecting to be tickled. Tsuzuki caught the motion, and with a devilish gleam in his eyes, did just what Hisoka feared. "I keep trying, hoping you'll accept one some time…"

"Oh, stop it!" Hisoka commanded, dually, squirming out of Tsuzuki's grasp and landing unceremoniously on the bed. "Martyr."

"Whatever that means, I'm sure it's not me."

"Yeah…you're more likely to have survivor's guilt," Hisoka muttered, more to himself than to Tsuzuki.

"I suppose," Tsuzuki said with a self-deriding laugh.

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry." Tsuzuki bent down to kiss Hisoka's forehead and then flopped on the bed beside him. Inadvertently Hisoka prompted his habit of heat-seeking in an exhausted state.

"Tired?" Tsuzuki queried indulgently. "It's barely evening."

"Stop talking so loud," Hisoka commanded sleepily, shutting his eyes and resting his head against Tsuzuki's neck. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has," Tsuzuki agreed quietly, slipping his arm around Hisoka's waist and leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead. "Good night."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Right, then. Sorry, but everything's being pushed back a chapter. I've split this chapter in half because A) 9 pages is enough and if I continue you'll never finish it in one sitting, and B) I wanted to leave you with some lovely Tsusoka to make your teeth rot, instead of the brain-eating fighting and exposition that's to follow…oops, I just made you curious, didn't I? 


	4. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

Eternity's Heir: Yeah, the Front Door scene was fun. As was all the Tsuzuki/Hisoka. Is Muraki involved? Hmm…keep reading!

Unclear Destiny: Yes, it's a consolation. (Smooch) Yay, another Hisoka-Tsubaki fan. I've seen her catch lots of fandom flak, so finding a fan of hers makes my day. Now, for the actual chapter. The bit at the end was filler (because you just _have_ to portray the Tsuzuki/Hisoka love when they're _not_ fighting for their lives), but the chapter was mostly exposition.

And the wall slam was great, even for me.

laustic: Yeah, I think Hisoka's parents and Muraki have a long, ongoing game of "Who Can Damage Hisoka's Psyche More?™".

AnimeAngelRin: Thank you very much! I loved the Tsusoka as well (writing them is much fun). Now we're beginning to get into the action/adventure part of the story, which is _not_ my forté. Don't judge me too harshly, please!

eternalsailorsolarwind: **WARNING: SPOILER!** I don't think Nagare ever loved his son. I removed the Kasane-and-Hisoka's-Sister plot for this story because it wasn't necessary, but in Matsushita's world, it seems like Rui is merely a replacement for Kasane, and their son just an heir. Over at theria, Tatsumi once thinks that Nagare loved "Hisoka", but this is before Hisoka's half-sister with the same name is revealed. Oh, and I just love how Nagare says that Iwao robbing Girl!Hisoka's grave is shameful, but locking Boy!Hisoka in a basement for a power he didn't ask for is nothing. Jeez, I really hate that man. **END SPOILER!** Ever since I first planned it, I've wanted to write Tsuzuki's reaction. I consider Tsuzuki/Hisoka to be my OTP (one true pairing) spanning across all my fandoms, and to have Tsuzuki list off all the things that he knows and loves about Hisoka just backs it up. It's beauty.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Everything from East of Eden necessary to the plot has been written. After this, the plot becomes very action-adventure and there's no time for the rest of it. "Timshel" is going to be _very_ important later on. Don't worry if you don't get it just at the moment. Just keep it in mind.

Hisoka stayed for Satsuki, remember? I would _love_ after this to write something about Hisoka's childhood. Maybe a series of drabbles? Hmm…

I'm glad I pulled off the parts about Akuko. A couple hours after I posted it, I thought, "Oh, snap. Nagare already told Hisoka he had been possessed." But then I remembered that Nagare only said he'd been possessed by a _spirit_, not the ghost of a demon who killed people. Quite a difference, don't'cha know.

Speaking of Nagare, I envision the policy at the Hall of Candles to be that they can't actually kill anyone on purpose just to get the soul. Yatonokami's violent possession of Nagare was supposed to be what caused his death. Since Yatonokami's gone, Nagare has no reason to be dead. Ergo, his candle has pretty much rekindled on it's own. (Hmm…didn't think that quite through with Tsuzuki's wording. Must go back and fix that eventually…George was at work again, wasn't he?) Oh, and Yatonokami isn't in Hisoka's brother because he's not the Head yet. I think you have to actually be _named_ Head after the passing of your predecessor; otherwise, Iwao would be possessed, since he _should_ have been his father's successor. (As an aside: Now I _really_ want to write something with Hisoka's brother. I included him for angst purposes, but now he's the Plot Bunny That Ate My Brain. Maybe in the epilogue…?)

Did Muraki take over Yatonokami? Hmm…shall I tell you? Actually, no, he hasn't, though someone _has_ ordered Yatonokami to leave the Kurosaki family.

* * *

Gone

* * *

Hisoka felt the scream before he heard it, picking his brain up rather forcefully from sleep and dropping it gracelessly on the ground. His eyes opened, groggy but aware, as this time he heard the screech with his ears and not his mind.

'That sounds like…'

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka turned his face over to find that Tsuzuki's eyes were already open. "Did you hear it?"

"Wasn't fully asleep," Tsuzuki explained, sitting up.

"It sounds like Miya," Hisoka said, also sitting up and getting off the bed.

"Do you think Satsuki-_san_…"

"Maybe. But…" Hisoka concentrated a part of his Empathy on the thought of her. "She sounded…terrified."

Tsuzuki slid off the bed and grabbed Hisoka's hand, and Hisoka teleported to the Hazama's quarters, a sense of dread flaring inside his chest as the scream replayed over and over in his mind.

"Hisoka-_kun_!"

He caught the terrified girl by arms. Her face was an unnatural shade of white, her eyes an odd mixture of mourning and sheer horror.

"She's…she's dead…Mama…they killed her…they killed her!" Miya shrieked.

"Miya, who…? What?" Hisoka's mind refused to form a coherent sentence.

"They killed her, _she's been murdered_!"

"Hisoka, don't loo—!" Tsuzuki began, too late. Miya had moved her head to cry against Hisoka's shoulder and he'd seen it…the elderly doctor lying open-eyed on the bed, a knife impaled, sickeningly prim, through her chest.

At that moment, Hisoka's mind dropped all functions completely for 5 seconds that felt like 5 eternities. And then slowly, as it regained control of itself, it turned enraged…and then insane.

"Who…_who the h-ll did this, Miya_?" he yelled at the sobbing girl, shaking her like a rag doll.

"I don't _know_!" Miya shouted, tears streaking down her face. "I just…I just heard her yell and then…then there was that knife and…and I saw something silver…"

Something silver.

_Something silver_.

"You'd think 4 years of fighting me would clue you in as to my machinations regarding the pair of you," an amused voice said from behind them.

Miya screamed. Hisoka whipped around to come face-to-face with Muraki.

"And before you ask, yes, I killed her to get to Tsuzuki," Muraki continued conversationally. "You poor child, you've lost a mother a couple times now, haven't you?"

"_God d-mn you_!" Hisoka took a running step forward but something black and red all at once collided with him face first, wiping out his vision as his knees collided painfully with the cobblestone floor. Two voices, one male and one female, shrieked out his name in unison.

"I assure you, Bouya, He already has," Muraki said blandly, as Hisoka's fingers desperately tried to claw sight into his blackened eyes. "That's demonic poison, by the way. Good luck healing your eyes—it's been known to blind even mid-class miko, for all their spiritual powers."

"I bow to thee and beseech you, the 12 gods that protect me. The sword of Heaven, the living steel of nothingness in the silver tusk. Appear before me. Byakko!"

A gust of wind, a streak of lightning, and then…nothing.

"Oh, you don't know yet, do you?" Muraki asked, eyeing the shocked Tsuzuki. "What's happening in Gensoukai? Well, even _I_ don't know the progress yet. Your beloved Shiki are probably occupied at the moment. That, or they're dead."

"_B-st-rd_!"

"Watch out!" Hisoka cried, feeling rather than seeing Muraki casually flick poison. A feminine scream pierced the dark room as the poison instead splashed on Miya's arm. Her skin bubbled into a green liquid, eating away at bone and muscle.

"I've already killed the boy's surrogate mother. Might as well kill the equivalent of his sister."

"Don't think so!" Tsuzuki shouted, and Hisoka felt a huge shockwave as the poison hissed against a barrier.

"Ah, a repeat of Nagasaki? Then, I too…"

The ground shook beneath them and Hisoka felt someone take his arms and yank him away as the floor split. Tsuzuki covered Hisoka with his body as a barrier encircled both of them.

"It's that three-headed dragon again," Tsuzuki said.

"Suzaku destroyed it!" Hisoka yelled in protest. "Where do you just pick up another three-headed dragon?"

"Ask _him_," Tsuzuki muttered. "And we can't summon Shiki, you heard why from him, and even if we could, Miya's barrier would break from all the power and she would die." Hisoka felt hands on his face. "Can you really not see anything?"

"Me being a Shinigami is the only thing keeping my face from peeling off," Hisoka answered.

"We're beaten," Tsuzuki said. "D-mn it, we're _beaten_."

Something in Hisoka's mind suddenly clicked as the barrier vibrated forcefully. The man had gotten away with thousands of kidnaps and murders, escaped a burning building twice, and sunk a ship…and he had one, definite weakness.

"No…we've got something," Hisoka said. "It's a crapshoot, but it's the only thing we've got…"

* * *

She looked up as something—3 somethings, white and terrifying, reared their snake-like heads above the mansion, and the multitudes of screams barraged her ears. Her feet smacked heavily against the ground as she ran towards the place from where hundreds were fleeing.

'He's there…'

* * *

"Ukyo."

The name was uttered quietly, amazedly, as from behind the barrier a violet-eyed woman stared hauntingly at the man she once called her fiancé.

"Kazutaka," a female voice said mournfully, as the barrier disappeared around her. She stepped forward, and the dragon, forgotten by their master, disappeared. Muraki mentally checked himself, ordering himself to prepare for a trick.

"Kazutaka…why? _Why_?" Ukyo asked dolefully. "Killing people…don't you ever _stop_, don't you ever get tired of being his _stooge_? I knew you for 25 years…how can I not have…"

With a loud crash, glass fell from an already broken window and shattered on the torn-up ground. Muraki, Tsuzuki, and Ukyo all jumped and turned around as one to see who had managed to invade the impromptu battlefield.

"I finally found you, Muraki. You slimy son of a b-tch."

An introduction, heard years ago, suddenly resounded in Tsuzuki's head as the woman stood in front of him.

"_I am Tsukiori Kira, exorcist of demons_."

"Kira-_neechan_!" Ukyo suddenly exclaimed, her hands clasping over her mouth.

"Ukyo?" Kira's guard suddenly dropped as her eyes widened upon seeing the woman, dead for months, that she had been forced to bury clandestinely lest someone witness her, also dead for years. "You…you can't be…"

Her eyes hardened and she turned furiously towards Muraki. "You _b-st-rd_! You'd take Ukyo out of Heaven to help you _murder_ people?"

"Kira, wait!" Tsuzuki yelled, a forecasted fear of what she might do implanting itself in his brain.

"Holy Water, cleanse this filth!"

The sound of the glass vial breaking against the stone floors echoed throughout the room, cut off quickly by Muraki's resounding cry of "_Sh-t_!" as he ripped a portal in the air, a loud crack as the vacuum snapped shut after he disappeared into it, and then…a horrible, agonized scream from Hisoka.

His body had seized, the pretense of Ukyo instantly disappearing, and suddenly he fell, his body smacking sickeningly on the floor. With a seizure-like spasm another scream tore from his voice box, rupturing his throat until his spit was tinged with blood. A white steam was rising from his writhing body.

"Hisoka!"

"No!" Kira sliced her arm across the air, blocking Tsuzuki's path. "Don't go near him!"

"What are you _doing_? Let me go!" Tsuzuki yelled, shoving her arm away. She doggedly replaced it, squinting at the body that had been Ukyo's just seconds before.

"Listen, Tsuzuki, I don't know what the h-ll is going on, but I _do_ know that he's being exorcized, and if you touch him, _you'll_ get possessed!"

A sudden shock of wind forced them back; the steam becoming a fog that obscured their vision but not their hearing. Tsuzuki's fingers tried desperately to plug up his ears and block out the horrid screeching coming from his husband. Kira's hand latched onto his arm, preparing to stop him from ignoring her warning, as she covered her eyes to protect them from the dust being sprayed.

The screaming suddenly hitched with a strangled choke and the fog began to ebb away. Tsuzuki visibly flinched at the ashen body of Hisoka lying stark on the floor, his green pupils shrunk against the whites of his eyes, a small splash of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Stay here," Kira ordered, and jogged off towards Hisoka. She reached under her shirt, exposing the black belt lined with vials filled with water. She pulled one free and uncorked it, and she dropped to her knees next to Hisoka. Her free hand slipped under his head and lifted it; with her other hand she tilted the vial to let clear fluid ran down Hisoka's ripped esophagus.

Another choking sound and a violent cough, and Kira's muscles relaxed and she smiled.

"Good. Good, good, good," she crooned softly, gently depositing Hisoka's head back on the floor. She turned her head around to face Tsuzuki. "You can come near him now."

Tsuzuki didn't need to be urged twice. He was kneeling at Hisoka's side in a flash, his one hand touching Hisoka's face, his other holding Hisoka's own.

"What did you do to him?" Tsuzuki demanded, not looking up at the object of his question.

"Don't blame _me_," Kira snapped. "I saw my dead sister and that demon in the same room, what did you expect me to do? I didn't _know_ it was Kurosaki."

She looked down at her accidental victim. "But he's d-mn lucky I did that. With Ukyo and whatever else inside him, there were _three_ spirits inside his body. And if that b-st-rd was attacking him, who knows how long he would've held up? And why did he have Ukyo, anyway?"

"Hisoka can summon the dead who've passed on," Tsuzuki explained. "Muraki attacked this house, and there's something wrong in Gensoukai that's stopping me from summoning my Shiki. Hisoka thought that maybe Ukyo would be able to stop him."

"Yeah, she was totally stuck on him. The fool," Kira said with affectionate anger. "That's a nifty little trick Kurosaki has."

"What was that thing you threw on him?"

"Only the most potent Holy Water in Chijou," Kira replied. "It would've killed Muraki if he'd gotten splashed with it. D-mn monstrosity…"

"And what was that you just made him drink?"

"The same." Kira felt Hisoka's forehead with her hand. "Fever. Well, that's expected. St. Michael doesn't cure on a dime. He's probably too weak to move."

"Tsuzuki…" a pained, whimpering voice sounded. Hisoka's eyes were opened. Disoriented and confused, but open nonetheless.

"I'm right here, Hisoka, don't worry, I'm right here, you're okay," Tsuzuki whispered soothingly, wiping sweat off Hisoka's forehead. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah…that poison's gone…what the h-ll just happened?" Hisoka's voice could barely climb above a rasp.

"Remember me, Kurosaki?" Kira asked, leaning over him so he could see both their faces. "I barged in a few minutes ago while you were posing as Ukyo. She's my little sister, which means that b-st-rd was almost my brother-in-law."

"Why _were_ you here, anyway?" Tsuzuki suddenly demanded.

"Muraki's been a constant thorn in Enma Daiou's side. I've been chasing him around Japan for years, trying to get him in one spot so I can finally kill him. When I got here, I almost nailed him. But the b-st-rd escaped and you got splashed with the strongest Holy Water ever created. It exorcised you of whatever had been possessing you, as well as my sister."

"Oh…that's why," Hisoka said wondrously.

"What? Why what?" Tsuzuki asked, taking on a panic in his voice.

"Why I can only…feel your skin…"

"Just my…Hisoka, is your Empathy gone? Hisoka? Is it?" Tsuzuki resisted the urge to shake his husband. "Hisoka? Is it?"

"I can't feel…your emotions. I can only…see them…"

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki pressed his mouth against Hisoka's palm and then held it against his cheek. "Can you feel that, Hisoka? Can you feel me?"

"Your skin…your temp—…your…te—"

"Shh, shh, don't strain yourself," Tsuzuki said.

"You have a fever, Kurosaki," Kira explained.

"I feel like it." Characteristically, Hisoka moved to prop himself up on his elbows. The weight of his body exceeded the strength of his arms, and Tsuzuki caught him before he collapsed again.

"Try not to move, Hisoka," Tsuzuki ordered gently, maneuvering himself to tuck his knees underneath Hisoka's head. "You just had two spirits ripped from your body. Even _you_ need rest after that."

"Where's Miya?" Hisoka asked.

"Kira, there's a girl here being protected by my barrier. Can you see how she is?"

Kira leaned over to see the bubble-like barrier, then stood up and jogged toward it. Tsuzuki let it down as Kira approached, and the exorcist knelt down, opening Miya's mouth and hovering her ear over it.

"She's unconscious, but she's breathing," Kira called, rolling Miya on her side, propped up with the elbow and knee lying on the ground. "Jeez, what happened to her arm?" Kira uncorked another vial and poured it on Miya's arm. The gaping hole eating away at her flesh began to close up.

"Okay, the girl's arm is being healed. The damage isn't too expansive, so she might not need medical attention." Kira returned to Hisoka and Tsuzuki, kneeling down. "Now, you've got questions, I'm sure."

"D-mn straight," Hisoka said with a cough.

"Okay. Like I said, I'm Ukyo's older sister. We were raised in a Catholic church after our parents' deaths. The priest noticed there was something…"off" about Ukyo. How can you not, when she randomly seizures during Mass and blacks out? We never figured out what she was, exactly, until she took up with Muraki. They're the same—"

"We know that Muraki is a demon," Tsuzuki said, sparing Kira an explanation. "We were…Juohcho actually sent us to get Ukyo's soul, and we ran into Muraki at the hospital. He told us everything."

"How much is "everything"?" Kira asked. "All Ukyo ever told me is that she was the child of a demon and that she had a brother through that demon."

"That's pretty much what we know," Tsuzuki answered, skipping over the fact that he himself was Ukyo's brother.

"I figured out some other parts of the story post-mortem. When we were 18, Muraki's crazy brother just snapped. He tried to kill Ukyo. Instead, he got me." Kira paused, bitterness in her mouth. "I knew a friend of Muraki's, Mibu Oriya."

"We know him, too."

"And after I died, I went to Kokakuro—nice place if you can overlook the whores—and he told me that Saki had been out for revenge. I assume you know the revenge story from Muraki?"

"Yeah…he told us," Tsuzuki said, trying not to grit his teeth.

"And then I became Enma Daiou's personal exorcist."

"Would've been nice to have you around when _I_ got possessed," Hisoka muttered.

"Japan is too spiritually-charged a country for me to exorcise _everything_. I can usually only do my job if a demon is messing with a person's time of death," Kira explained.

""Usually"?"

"About 2 weeks ago was the last time I got an order from Enma Daiou, and that was to make tracking down Muraki my number one priority. This is bad. He contacts me weekly. I sent notice to the Count, and he answered me earlier today. He can't enter Enma's gates. Given my last order, I think Muraki's got something to do with the gates shutting down. I was _supposed_ to just bring him in for questioning. When I saw Ukyo, though, I kinda forgot about that and tried to kill him. So in some weird way, it's good that he escaped."

"Kira, believe us, we know Muraki," Tsuzuki said. "A lot more than we care to. And we know that he'll only give up information if it suits him. And if we can't get through to Enma, there's no way we can _force_ him to talk."

"Tsuzuki…we can still get information," Hisoka said weakly, feebly raising a shaking hand.

"From where?" Tsuzuki asked, looking down at his husband.

"Mibu-_san_."

"Oriya," Kira said, eyes wide. "Of course. _Oriya_! He's just spineless enough to rat out Muraki if someone confronts him. And Muraki tells him _everything_, the poor b-st-rd."

Kira stood, the plans forming in her head showing on her face. "I've got some PR work to do here. Memories to erase; cover stories to give out. I've also got to figure out how to tell whoever owns this house that part of it has been destroyed by something _other_ than a 3-headed dragon…and you shouldn't move much, Hisoka. If you have to go anywhere, let Tsuzuki carry you. Tsuzuki, send a messenger bird to me if you have to move for any reason, and keep an eye on the girl."

Kira took off with a wave.

"I think my skull is going to collapse," Hisoka muttered.

"Shh." Tsuzuki brushed his hand over Hisoka's mouth. "You just concentrate on me, okay? Just on me."

Hisoka laughed, or rather, coughed scratchily in an attempt at laughter. "This is weird…I actually miss the Empathy…it'd be easier to keep my mind on you."

"What, you can't concentrate on your husband? That's a warning sign right there." Tsuzuki's eyes crinkled in an effort to be mirthful.

"Fool…" Hisoka rasped affectionately.

"That I am, that I am," Tsuzuki consented, brushing Hisoka's bangs back and forth.

"I bet she's moved on," Hisoka said after a long silence. "I don't think she has any regrets."

"Hisoka…"

"_B-st-rd_," Hisoka hissed, smacking his hand against the disheveled floor. Tsuzuki remained mute because there really was nothing he could say, nothing he could do except snake his hand into Hisoka's and hold it.

* * *

"Father."

"My child. You escaped."

"With some help. Shall we proverbially "team up"?"

"I'd like nothing better."


	5. And Ye Shall Know The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Edit: The religious ideas in this chapter may or may not be false. I do not intend to push this view on anybody, or to offend anyone. If you chose to believe in this story, I am not responsible for the ultimate fate of your soul. (Says a quick prayer in case this is considered taking His name in vain)

**Shout-outs:**

Unclear Destiny: Hisoka's Empathy coming back is an up-in-the-air moment right now. I have a situation planned out where it could possibly come back, but I have to actually get to that point in the text to decide what happens.

Yay—I love making fans want to do stuff. I've converted people into liking Tsubaki and hating Muraki.

AnimeAngelRin: Believe me, sweetie, it only gets weirder from here. See above for the answer to Hisoka's Empathy. The thing about him being possessed giving him his Empathy—totally made it all up. But wouldn't it be awesome if it was true?

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Really? I thought there wasn't enough of the action. I just don't think I have the imagination for it. But I'm glad you enjoyed the "kick –ss" moments. Pay attention to the Holy Water bit, it'll be important, too. You'll find out about Byakko soon. "Turned on its ear…" it's a bumpy ride from here on out, so please keep your legs and arms inside the car at all times. 

PS Yes, Kira's last name is Tsukiori. And you know what else? Kira being Ukyo's sister was a _total fluke_. I mean it. It was a complete accident. I just happened to come up with "Tsukiori". Later on, I remembered Kira the Exorcist, and I was like, "Wait a minute. Isn't her last name…ZOMG PLOT POINT!"

eternalsailorsolarwind: Ukyo is explained in chapter 4 of Second Death. As for Hisoka, his lack of Empathy _might_ raise some problems. He's still an Illusion Worker, though, which is going to come up twice later.

Which father/son? I suppose it could go for either of them, but I was thinking Yatonokami/Akuko.

Eternity's Heir: I know, didn't Kira rock? Though I still can't figure out _why_ she attacked Hisoka. She _really_ could've blown both their covers.

Thank you for thinking the actions scene was great. It's difficult for me to write.

**Side Note #1:** I looked up Jewish, Christian, Buddhist, and Shinto myths for this story. Amazingly, give or take a few details, they are astoundingly similar, and all I had to do was blend the information. If you want a full explanation, I'll leave one next chapter.

**Side Note #2: WARNING: SPOILER! **Just went to wikipedia to look up rumors that Matsushita-_sensei_ went on hiatus because of an illness. It doesn't say either way, but I _did_ find out that Ukyo's real last name is "Sakuraiji". I made up her last name before anyone knew _anything_ about Ukyo, so nyah.

According to the article, she _is_ Muraki's fiancée and not just his girlfriend, so we can end the debate now. She and Oriya _are_ friends. She works for Sakura Pharmaceuticals. She _is_ ill, and her illness might kill her. Reading that makes me think that Saki really _did_ do something to her to make Muraki hate him with that passion (it's only in the Anime where Saki killed their parents; the manga really gives no concrete reason why Muraki hates him). The article says she's a good person, so I really hope that she has no idea that Muraki goes around shagging anything that moves (and maybe some things that don't).

The article also says Ukyo looks like a schoolgirl despite being 34, so I'm thinking Muraki is _definitely_ attracted to those who are younger and feminine. Tsuzuki is stuck in a 26-year-old body and others have noted that he's "girlish" (what counts as girlish in Japan is beyond me). Ukyo looks half her age. Hisoka was 13 at the time of the rape, and none of us can deny that he's incredibly feminine-looking. It's especially creepy now that I looked up "Bouya"; it's a diminutive meaning "my darling", and it's reserved for male infants. No wonder Hisoka wants an adult body. Maybe Murakibert Murakibert will stop obsessing over him (extra points to anyone who gets that reference). **END SPOILER**

It tickles me that YnM is listed as Boy's Love. I also think it's funny that in Japan, it's "Boy's Love", but in America, it's "Shounen ai".

* * *

And Ye Shall Know The Truth

* * *

Hisoka almost wished his sight had not been restored by Kira's Holy Water. He had figured that shedding the Empathy would only help his emotional state, but the look on Miya's face when she awoke in his old bed, her arm delicately wrapped to prevent infection and her mind attempting to numb itself to get the image of her murdered mother out of its recesses, he found himself standing corrected. 

Kamakura was settling back into normal life, accepting Kira's memory-modifying of a tsunami that had wrecked part of the Kurosaki house. Hisoka and Miya buried Satsuki away from the public eye to avoid raising any suspicions. Upon returning home Miya had cried, and so had Hisoka, and eventually so had Tsuzuki when he found them holed up in the garden that had once been their playground.

"I've never met Oriya," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were waiting at Gokurakuji station, waiting for Kira to make her final rounds around the village in search of latent demons and also to amend any memories that may remember what actually happened.

Hisoka remembered that he had only mentioned him in passing as Muraki's friend. "He's the dear doctor's minion, but he actually has his own mind. He also nearly ripped my guts out with a sword when we were trying to rescue you from Shion, so don't p-ss him off, okay?"

"Oh, he still does swords?" Kira asked, suddenly next to Tsuzuki and making him jump.

"Last time I checked," Hisoka said.

"He used to give me a run for my money," Kira said reminiscently. "Well, then." She clapped her hands together. "Let's not keep Master Swordsman waiting."

* * *

"Welcome to Kokakuro…again," Oriya said, leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed. His eyes surveyed the 2 Shinigami and the Exorcist he had known in his teenage years. "Somehow, I'm not exactly surprised." 

"You know what Muraki's up to, then?" Kira asked, stepping forward. Oriya turned away. "Oriya?"

"You don't really need to ask that question, do you, Kira?" Oriya asked, stepping away.

"I guess not." Kira stepped into the entrance, motioning with her hand for Tsuzuki and Hisoka to follow them inside. Oriya led them through a small labyrinth of hallways and then into a room.

"You—the one I've never seen before—are you Tsuzuki?" Oriya asked, shutting the door and locking it.

"Yes."

Oriya paused, and then nodded to himself.

"Oriya, I trust you're telling us the truth?" Kira asked coolly, leaning against the window.

"Kira, you know me," Oriya replied, turning around and mimicking her stance against the door. "I have at least _some_ semblance of a conscience."

"And whatever Muraki tells you, I'm willing to bet he wants you to relay that information, anyway."

"Especially if the information is damaging to someone's psychological state," Oriya affirmed. "He's omniscient like that."

"I don't know how you and Ukyo ever could have loved him."

"He wasn't…isn't always the sociopath you know him to be." Oriya moved way from the door for a corner of the room and sat on the floor, one leg drawn up carelessly. "Please, sit."

Kira hoisted herself up to sit on the windowsill. Tsuzuki and Hisoka took wary seats on the floor.

Oriya reached for his pipe and lit up. "Bear with me, this story takes some explaining." After a slow drag, "How much of Muraki do you already know?"

"That he's a demon, and so was Shidou, Ukyo, and whoever Ukyo's dead brother was," Kira answered.

"I see." He took another drag on his pipe, sending a glance at Tsuzuki, who stiffened uncomfortably. "I take it at least _one_ of you is familiar with religious mythology?"

"I am," Hisoka said.

"I am, as well," Kira said.

"Good."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsuzuki asked.

"This has everything to do with everything," Oriya answered. "You know the legend of Susano, correct?"

"The god of wind, banished to Hell because he annoyed his father," Kira filled in. "On the way down he saved a human woman named Kushinada from a dragon by turning her into a sword and killing the dragon with it. Then he married her."

"That is almost correct. The part about Kushinada is true, and of being cast down into Hell. But it wasn't trickery he was banished for." Oriya took a long drag. "Do you know of Samael, from Jewish myth?"

"A fallen angel. AKA Asmodeus, demon of lust and wrath."

"AKA Susano. He was thrown down to Hell for turning his back on God. He's the real "Devil" figure. Whom the Christians call "Satan" is Enma Daiou, appointed by God as a judiciary, no more evil than a butterfly. Now, you know the creation story, don't you? It doesn't matter if it's Jewish or Shinto, they're remarkably similar."

"Adam and Eve, or Adam and Lilith?" Hisoka queried.

"The latter. Izanagi and Izanami, if you prefer their Japanese names. They quarreled over their marital roles and Izanami left. Susano took her in. That, naturally, p-ssed Izanagi off. He went to retrieve her, but after seeing her appearance in the light of Hell he left to find a different wife. Then it was Izanami's turn to be angry. Hell hath the fury of a woman scorned, because she's the queen of it. She married Susano alongside Kushinada and vowed to prey on Izanagi's descendants."

"Oriya, what does this have to do with what's happening now?" Kira asked.

"The king of Hell, lord of lust and wrath. The half-woman, half-sword who adores him. And the betrayed woman out for revenge on the nth generation. I thought you'd like to know who you're up against."

"What?" Hisoka yelped in unison with Tsuzuki.

"Susano mated with Kushinada," Oriya continued, "and they have descendants into this century, of mixed human and demon blood. In the late 1800s, one of those descendants decided to release his seed into the world in hopes of a takeover. That seed—"

"Is me," Tsuzuki whispered, just barely audible for the room.

"Yes, Muraki has confirmed that," Oriya said, nodding.

"_You_?" Kira yelped, jumping down from the windowsill. "_You_, Tsuzuki? Then that means…you're Ukyo's brother?"

Tsuzuki swallowed. All the moisture in his mouth and throat had evaporated. His hands fisted convulsively and he didn't answer.

"The same demon did it again in the 1960s with your sister, Kira," Oriya explained. "Because Tsuzuki forgot his heritage, he killed two demons. Shidou Saki is the descendant of those demons through his mother, and he took revenge, first by killing their demon father and then by trying to kill her."

"But he got me instead," Kira said acrimoniously, as Tsuzuki's face grew increasingly bloodless.

"Susano also mated with Izanami, centuries later, in the 1960s as well. The fruit of their labor is who we know as Muraki Kazutaka."

"You've got to be _sh-tting_ me."

"He was…_is_ in regular contact with Izanami, by proxy. He has been since we were teenagers. She bids him carry out her curse on the descendants of Izanagi, and he complies."

"I should've _guessed_ that atrocity was the son of the Devil," Kira fumed. Hisoka sent her a warning look to drop the subject as he put his hands around Tsuzuki's arm, tugging at him to call his mind back into the present time. The shaking made Tsuzuki's eyes stir and look at Hisoka, before casting themselves down to stare at the floor. Kira caught it.

"Is Izanami ordering him to cut off Enma's communications?" Kira demanded of Oriya.

"That has nothing to do with Muraki himself," Oriya answered. "Aside from his stint with you, Tsuzuki-_san_, Muraki deals with Chijou. After Kyoto he had to recuperate, but now Izanami's deemed him strong enough to continue."

Hisoka chewed his lip, sending a worried glance at Tsuzuki, dreading the question he had to ask. "We faced Muraki 2 days ago," Hisoka said, "and he said he murdered…people to draw Tsuzuki out." Tsuzuki flinched. "Why would he do that? Shidou is dead, he has no need for Tsuzuki anymore."

"_He_ doesn't, Bon, but Susano does. Any descendant of his is born with awesome power. Power that he can use to overthrow."

"He wants to take over?" Kira piped up.

"All three sectors of the living world: Chijou, Meifu, and Gensoukai."

"Then _that's_ why the Suzaku Gates won't open," Hisoka muttered to himself. "They're fighting the forces of Hell."

"Isn't Heaven doing anything about this?" Kira demanded.

"No. Muraki's under the impression that once again, it's being left up to the will of us earthly beings. Until things get a little too sweaty, that is. Susano's already gotten threats."

"From who? From Michael?" Kira asked.

"Who else? They're grand enemies, aren't they?"

"Well, d-mn. She's counting on me, then, isn't she."

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked.

"My Holy Water," Kira explained, patting her waistline. "Saint Michael created a spring at Chairotopa. It heals the just, so of course it's poison to demons. Plus, Susano and Michael are sworn enemies. One splash would be enough to kill any kin or follower of Susano's, and severely injure Susano himself."

"Susano is the enemy of Amaterasu," Hisoka said, confused.

"And that is why I referred to Michael as "she"," Kira said. "Amaterasu and Michael are the same—the holy protectors of the people."

"I can't…" Tsuzuki broke free of Hisoka's grasp and stood. "I can't…"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka started as Tsuzuki quickly walked away, throwing open the door and disappearing past the doorframe. "Tsuzuki, wait!" He pushed himself up and ran after him. "Tsuzuki!"

He managed to catch up and grab Tsuzuki's arms from behind and turn him around. He recoiled at the haunted, suffering look in Tsuzuki's eyes. Tsuzuki tore his arms away, looking terrified.

"You're not going to contaminate me," Hisoka said evenly. "Even if you could, it's a bit late now."

Tsuzuki stepped backwards, his back colliding with the wall, and the strength left his legs and he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands, shaking his head desperately. "No…no, no, no, no, _no_…"

Hisoka knelt down and pulled Tsuzuki's hands from his face. Seeing eyes that had not changed except to delve deeper into torment, Hisoka determinedly crawled into Tsuzuki's lap.

"Hisoka…"

"Shh." Hisoka put his hand over Tsuzuki's mouth. "Don't even. I know what you're going to say. And you _must_ know by now that I'm going to say I don't give a d-mn who you're related to; you're my husband and I love you."

"They're going to kill you," Tsuzuki said, pulling his face away. "They're going to kill you to get to me."

"They're going to try, whether you're physically with me or not. I'd rather be with you when they do." Hisoka slid his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. Against the voice in his head screaming to get away from him before he was hurt, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's back.

"What are we going to do?" he asked tearfully, burying his face in Hisoka's shoulder.

"We have to get back to Meifu before we do anything," Hisoka said, controlling his voice. "And then find some way to get to Gensoukai. And if we face them…we just have to fight. I know there's no way that you're going to stand back and let Susano take over. You should know that there's no way I'm letting you go alone."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Tsuzuki said, clinging tighter to Hisoka.

* * *

"T'was nice of you to tell us all that, Oriya." 

"I don't think Tsuzuki-_san_ sees it quite the same way," Oriya replied, folding his arms.

"Still. Thanks. Glad to see Muraki hasn't brainwashed you."

"I don't relish the idea of being ruled by Hell," Oriya said blandly. "Besides, boiling lakes of blood around Kokakuro would be bad for business."

Kira gave a short bark of a laugh. "Thank you for that, Mr. Procurer."

"And in any case, I'd like to see him free of Izanami's grasp," Oriya said. "He's jaded enough to keep following her orders for the rest of eternity."

"Oriya," Kira said, suddenly looking stricken. "Who's this messenger that Izanami uses to contact Muraki?"

"Either Uma-Kao or Ushi-Atama."

The look on Kira's face was an odd mix of fury and triumph. "Double-crossing b-st-rds. I knew it!"

"Pardon?" Oriya turned around to look at her.

"Those freak shows work for Enma. _They_ guard his gates. No wonder the Count can't get through. And if they ganged up on him, Enma might be…_sh-t_." Kira jumped up from the windowsill she had reclaimed as her seat.

"Trouble in the ranks?" Oriya asked.

"Don't be an -ss, Oriya. We've got to get back to Meifu, _now_."


	6. Victims

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

laustic: Thank you! Yes, it's so great that Hisoka, the last thing Tsuzuki has to hold on to, is his greatest comfort and the love of his life. That's what I love most about their dynamic.

Unclear Destiny: I'm sorry about the confusion. I had to accomplish exposition without making it ZOMGEXPOSITION and explain everything, because the characters themselves would understand the base facts and only need the details. Here the rundown:

God creates Amaterasu (Michael—unisex name), Susano (Samael), Enma Daiou (Satan), Izanagi (Adam), and Izanami (Lilith). For an act of betrayal Susano is banished to Hell; Amaterasu and Susano become grand enemies. On the way down, Susano rescues Kushinada from a dragon by turning her into a sword that slays that dragon. They marry. Meanwhile, Izanami fights with Izanagi, and Susano takes her in. Izanagi, after seeing how her appearance has rotted in Hell, abandons her. Izanami swears revenge on his descendants for the betrayal and becomes Susano's second wife.

Kushinada and Susano create descendants who intermarry with humans. One descendant plants his seed on Earth, creating Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's human life makes him forget his demonic heritage, so when he's 18 his demon father sends two allies to awaken him by killing Ruka. It backfires; Tsuzuki kills the two demons, goes insane, and kills himself later. Tsuzuki's demon father tries again later; his seed creates Tsukiori Ukyo.

Susano and Izanami have a child and plant him in the Muraki family. Izanami, through Uma-Kao and Ushi-Atama (Horse-Face and Ox-Head; two spirits who work for Enma), contacts him in his teenage years and tells him the whole story, which he tells Oriya and Ukyo. Ukyo relays an edited version to Kira. Saki, meanwhile, is a deliberate attempt at revenge by the descendants of the demons that Tsuzuki killed. At 18 Saki kills Ukyo's demon father, Kira, and almost Ukyo. With weakened magical resources, he dies when Sakaki shoots him.

Muraki goes nuts and starts obeying Izanami's orders. However, he completely disregards the fact that Hell needs Tsuzuki when he realizes that he can use Tsuzuki for revenge. Hell lets him go at it, prepared to stop him a la the angel rescuing Isaac from becoming a sacrifice—i.e. at the last possible moment—but Hisoka gets there first.

Eternity's Heir: Thank you so much! I just hope the plot doesn't run away from me! Kira is hard to keep in character; she's very cool and collected but I keep wanting to make her have outbursts all the time. I've got to think "Sailor Uranus" personality for her. Uh-oh…am I the only one who thinks Sailor Uranus's English voice actress would be perfect for Kira?

I want to teach Comparative Religions eventually, and seeing how similar it all is is very telling. (Puts away WORLD UNITY banner before rant starts)

I forgot about Tsuzuki calling Hisoka "Bouya" in the beginning! Was he mad at Hisoka then? Because calling someone he barely knows by a diminutive meant for infants is very condescending and downright rude. At least it didn't have any pedophiliac connotations (hopefully). I'm surprised Hisoka doesn't put up much of a fuss at the term—Tsuzuki's calling him "B-tch" and Muraki's calling him "Jailbait". (Oh, and since no one took a guess, "Murakibert Murakibert" is a reference to Humbert Humbert, the pedophile in Lolita.)

And yes, Tsuzuki made a really hot priest. No wonder Maeda crushed on him (I loved that little flamer!).

AnimeAngelRin: I got your second review, and thank you!

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: You've got the entire set-up correctly. As for what Heaven is doing to aid in the fight…well, we'll see about it.

I know about the previous volumes and their horrendous art. Their shoulders are too huge for their bodies. She improved a lot by Book 3, though. I especially love how Hisoka's drawn in Book 3. (What's kinda disturbing is that, in the panel during the rape scene when Muraki's kissing/biting/sucking on his neck, Hisoka is so_ well-drawn_ that I can't stop looking at it. I _loathe_ me some Muraki/Hisoka, with a burning, seething _passion_, so it's not my Inner Yaoi Fangirl talking. It's just _really_ well done; you can totally see how terrified, disgusted, and in pain Hisoka is.) Though nowadays, her art keeps skewing off funnily. It's like she's trying to make up for Hisoka looking ultra feminine by making his face too angular. Anyway…what you found in Book 1 is cool.

Jennifer19: Welcome, new fan! (Glomps)

**Side Note #1:** Well, I hope you're happy to know that this story has been extended from 9 chapters to 15.

**Side Note #2:** What Wakaba does is called "Do-ge-za". It is the most formal way of bowing. It indicates begging for something important, or showing deep apology. I take it that it can indicate extreme reverence and respect. Also, what Wakaba says is a combination of two prayers I found on belieftnet dot com.

* * *

Victims

* * *

"You saw her, Kazutaka?" Susano asked, staring at his son with skepticism. "You saw Ukyo?"

"In the flesh," Muraki answered. "With my own eyes."

"How is that possible?"

"It appears that Bouya, that little doll who's attached to my dear Tsuzuki-_san_, can summon the dead."

"Kazutaka, do you understand what this means?" Kushinada demanded of her counterpart's child.

"I understand perfectly what it means," Muraki answered dryly.

"That settles it, then," Susano said. "We need that boy."

"I take it you want me to go fetch him?"

"I would, but I'm not going to risk you in the front lines right now. Your mother has done that quite enough in your lifetime." He ignored the annoyed look sent to him by his second wife. "The last thing we need is a repeat of Kyoto. Taking two years to recover…he did a number on you, didn't he?" Susano laughed. "Don't look so put-out, Kazutaka. If you want, you can still wreak a little havoc. We still have to f-ck with their minds before we bring them over."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well…" Susano gave him a slow, creeping grin. "You've got your puppet, haven't you?"

* * *

The afternoon was warm, reminding Watari distinctly of a nice comforter in a soft bed that enticed him with the vision and feeling of sleep. Various ingredients and plans were spread out before him, and the mere sight of them made his eyes hurt. 003 was already drowsily dozing off, and joining her in light snoozing didn't seem to be such a bad idea.

"No…"

Tsubaki's hand settled on the doorknob. Something foreign was pulsing through her; as soon as her fingers rested against the shiny silver-colored metal, the lock that had been keeping her captive in the Infirmary since Sunday afternoon turned and she stepped from the makeshift hospital room into the adjacent laboratory.

"I can't…not again, I can't do this again…"

003 twittered, and then hooted shrilly. Watari's consciousness returned just in time to hear and feel the sick-sounding ripping of flesh as a pair of lab scissors were embedded in his shoulder.

"…I…I'm sorry, oh God, I'm sorry…"

* * *

Tatsumi, man of numerical logic, wasn't used to following his gut. But there was something wrong here.

Watari had thrown himself even more obsessively into his work since their disastrous date. Small explosions and loud exclamations were commonplace in those two weeks, and for the past few days, mumbled conversations between the mad scientist and the captive flower to keep her from getting too lonely.

It was too quiet.

Admitting to himself that he had grown rather fond of the noise, he rose from his desk with a sigh and made his way to the laboratory.

The nagging feeling grew worse when he saw the door wide open. Watari never left it open; not when the penguin could easily escape. Said penguin was calling out harshly; 003 was shrieking in time.

The first thing he saw was the Infirmary door wide open.

The second thing he saw was Watari, wide-eyed in shock, slumped over his desk and pouring blood down his back.

"Watari!"

Tatsumi sprinted to the scientist, pulling off his jacket as he did so.

"Tatsumi?" Watari called weakly.

"What the h-ll happened?" Tatsumi demanded.

"I got stabbed."

"Obviously. Hold still." Tatsumi wrapped up his jacket in a long rope and wrapped it slightly diagonally around Watari's shoulder and upper arm.

"Tsubaki got out," Watari said. "I don't know how. The door was locked on both sides. I was asleep at my desk. She stuck me right through with a pair of scissors."

"I don't understand—this should have closed up by itself," Tatsumi said, tying off the makeshift bandage.

"She's possessed by Muraki, right? The guy can turn a girl into a caterpillar monster. I think he can curse a pair of scissors. And unlock a few doors while he's at it." Watari tried to rise, but the pain in his shoulder made him wince and let out a small cry of pain as he collapsed into his chair again.

"No, you stay here," Tatsumi said, pressing his hand against the jacket thankfully sporting no blood on the outer layer. "I don't want that wound to open. I'm going to set off the alarm. You stay here."

"You already said that."

"You need telling twice," Tatsumi returned.

"Thanks for your concern."

"Of course I'm concerned; you were just _impaled_ and it's not healing!" Tatsumi yelled. "And I assume that girl's roaming around Juohcho with a pair of cursed scissors."

"She's still got her mind," Watari said quickly. "After she got me in the back I heard her apologize."

"Probably part of that b-st-rd's sick sense of humor. Make her aware of what she's doing while controlling her body." Tatsumi pressed his hand against the jacket and then look at it. Relief flooded him when he saw his hand was not stained with blood. "You concentrate on trying to heal that wound. It doesn't seem to be that deep."

"Honestly? 'Cause it really, _really_ feels like it is."

"It's not bleeding through. She might've been able to force herself not to push it in too deep."

"Good…it might be less fatal to exorcise her if she's fighting back. She and that girl finally got it together…can't ruin that now…"

Tatsumi pulled his hand away but Watari caught it and held it for a few seconds. Tatsumi blinked at the back of Watari's head as Watari stared at the plans laid out on the desk in front of him.

"You shouldn't be using that arm," Tatsumi scolded, pulling his hand back.

"Yeah, and I'm keeping you. You'd better get your –ss in gear, Tatsumi, before someone else gets skewered."

* * *

"_My lovely little lady of the camellias."_

"Stop it!" Tsubaki shrieked, grabbing her hair and pulling down as if hoping the pressure on her scalp would crush her brain.

"_My nymphomaniacal princess. You're so like Tsuzuki-san; you both belong only with me. Hmm…Daddy's jealous."_

"No! Shut _up_, stop it, _please_!"

"_You both are betraying me, Camille. How distasteful. How about this…I'm going to take Bouya away from my dear Tsuzuki-san, so why don't I take your precious flower-seller away from you?"_

"You…you can't…"

"_I did it once, I'll do it again. And I'll use your body to do it. You've got quite a penchant for causing deaths, don't you, my lovely little camellia?"_

"No! Don't go near her!" Tsubaki yelled, stumbling in her walk down the stairs and crumpling onto the steps.

"Tsubaki-_chan_? What's wrong, sweetie?"

Tsubaki's head snapped up. Wakaba was standing at the bottom of the flight, just three steps away from her, looking at her concernedly.

"What's that in your hand? Did you cut yourself?"

Tsubaki looked down at the bloodstained scissors still clutched tightly in her right hand. She looked back at Wakaba, who faltered under her empty gaze.

"No, Wakaba-_chan_, I didn't cut myself…"

* * *

Kira took off, disappearing into the Hall of Candles as soon as she, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka touched down in Meifu, yelling back at them that she had to get to the Gates of Hell and to pray it wasn't too late. Tsuzuki almost followed her but Hisoka grabbed his hand.

"_Tell_ me you hear that."

With the shift in attention, Tsuzuki's ear caught the loud shrieking of an alarm and an indistinct voice yelling orders over a loudspeaker.

"Don't tell me Muraki's…!" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's hand and teleported them with a rough jerk that landed them ungracefully on the floor of Juohcho.

Wakaba's scream was the first recognizable noise, followed by a loud rush of sound comparable to one-fourth of a sonic boom that knocked them both off of their feet. As the fog cleared, they could just barely make out Wakaba's arm still covering her eyes from the fright of Tsubaki plunging her weapon through the air at her face. The paper-thin distance between them was occupied by a shimmering blue-white, convoluted shield.

Wakaba's arm fell from her eyes, now steely with anger and determination. She put both her hands on her side of the shield and roughly shoved, sending Tsubaki stumbling back into the wall.

"What in Heaven's name are you _doing_, Tsubaki?" Wakaba shouted at her.

"I can't stop it!" Tsubaki screamed back. "That man…he's…he's _in_ me, he's…"

She stopped short as the corner of her eye caught Hisoka and Tsuzuki. With a great shudder she lurched forward.

"No!"

All four voices screamed it in time, followed immediately by the almost deafening rushing of air. Tsubaki was pressed up against the blue-white shield once more. Tsuzuki could see Wakaba, her hands outstretched as a glimmering white ball floated just millimeters from her palms. Tsubaki's eyes were flashing from her own expressive mahogany to an empty purple-blue as she stabbed the pointed end into the shield. Spider-web cracks were beginning to break into the buffer and Wakaba sweated as she put more energy into it. She had never had to work so hard before…

"Please, please, I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to fight it," Tsubaki begged, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Hisoka stepped back. A sudden stream of memories passed through his brain: the awful feeling of realizing that Tsuzuki was possessed by Sagatanasu, and that bloody weapon used to attempt murder on a friend. He took a few more steps backwards, away from Tsubaki's panic and self-loathing.

'She's still got her mind,' he thought. 'And there's no one to stop me…I have to…"

"Wakaba, let down the shield!"

"_What_!" both Tsuzuki and Wakaba yelled at him.

"Just let it down! I know how to stop her!"

"Hisoka, you're not thinking about…!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Just do it!"

Tsuzuki pushed his hands against the shield and shoved Tsubaki back as he had seen Wakaba do just moments earlier. Wakaba snapped her fingers against her palm, and the shock from the collapsing force field forced Tsubaki back even further.

"Rin Hei Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen. Reibaku!"

A thick stream of gold light shot from Hisoka's feet and engulfed Tsubaki in a translucent dome. Tsubaki screamed and hit her knees, pulling on her head as light purple jags swirled around her, attacking the foreign presence in her body.

* * *

"Bouya, Bouya. So endearing, trying to save his fellow doll. It's amazing what they'll do, thinking they're actually worth something."

* * *

"No…" Hisoka muttered through gritted teeth, trying to shove more energy into the Soul-Catcher as Tsubaki clawed her way out of it. "Tsubaki-_hime_, fight it, please, keep fighting it."

The Soul-Catcher suddenly exploded and dissipated as Tsubaki shoved her way out of it, taking a menacing step forward.

The shot rang out clearly, echoing around the room and Hisoka's mind. The horror in Tsubaki's face doubled as a gaping hole in her shoulder suddenly appeared, a bullet clattering to the ground in front of her as she fell.

"Hajime!" Wakaba yelped, and both she and Hisoka ran forward, but to two different targets.

* * *

"I think that's enough for now, Kazutaka."

"I suppose so.."

* * *

Hisoka ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Tsubaki's shoulder to stem the blood flow. Terazuma came forward, Wakaba crying and attached to his shirt, and Tsuzuki ran up to Hisoka as well.

"Is she okay? Is she alive? Hajime, why did you shoot her?" Wakaba demanded, shaking her boyfriend.

"She was attacking Kurosaki. What did you expect me to do? What was wrong with her, anyway?"

"She was possessed," Hisoka said, oddly unbroken. "By Muraki again." His hand reached forward eerily and felt her neck. "She's…she's still got a pulse."

"Terazuma, you go tell Tatsumi to shut off the alarm, and get Watari to bring a stretcher or something so we can get her to the Infirmary," Tsuzuki said, taking over for Hisoka. "Wakaba, you get a hold of the Chinese Juohcho and have them send Eileen over."

Terazuma shot Tsuzuki a nasty look for giving him orders but did as bidden, taking Wakaba's hand and pulling her away with him.

"Hisoka…"

"_B-st-rd_," Hisoka spat. "He has _no reason_ to do this except torture us. No d-mn _reason_…"

Tsuzuki put his hand on his husband's shoulder and then turned him around and held him, putting his hand on the back of Hisoka's head to keep him from turning around and looking at the shell-shocked girl bandaged with a jean jacket.

* * *

She had let worry gnaw at her stomach, let panic almost take over, let herself prepare for the absolute worse.

For no reason.

She was smiling at Kira serenely as the unconscious bodies of Uma-Kao and Ushi-Atama lay at her feet. "Hello. I'm glad you're here; it saves me a search party."

"Who are you?" Kira demanded, her hand grazing over her collection of Holy Water.

"My creation can't harm me, Kira-_san_," the woman said, glancing at the bottles.

"You're not…you're…Amaterasu?"

"In the…well, spirit, not flesh," Amaterasu answered.

"Prove it," Kira flung at her.

"I had a feeling…" Amaterasu raised her lower arm and pulled down her sleeve. A jet of silver-blue water shot out of her sleeve as if squirted from a fountain. The water dripped on Uma-Kao's face, causing steam to rise from his browned skin. Amaterasu quickly pulled her sleeve up again and the water evaporated. "Is that sufficient?"

Kira stepped backwards, trying to take in the full sight of this saint clad in a pink kimono complete with red obi. "You…you really are…"

"Michael, Amaterasu, lady of the sun and protector of the people, whatever you want to call me, that's me!" Amaterasu smiled brightly, imitating the sun she was credited with ruling. "Enma Daiou is in regular contact with us, too, and when he stopped communicating we got concerned. I would've been down here sooner but things have been pretty…well, dangerous in Heaven."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me to Juohcho," Amaterasu said. "You're not the only one involved in this, and it'll be easier to tell the story with everyone there."

She held out her hand. Kira glanced down.

"Oh, don't worry about these two," Amaterasu said. "They're just unconscious. My powers are of the defensive and healing types. My defense was simply greater than their offense."

Kira looked up again. "If you're sure," she said, and took Amaterasu's hand.

* * *

"The Infirmary has never been this lively," Watari joked, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. A proper bandage had replaced Tatsumi's jacket, and he was steadily working at bandaging Tsubaki's own bullet hole. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Wakaba, and Terazuma were all standing aimlessly around the room.

"Wakaba," Tsuzuki said, calling the girl's sorrowful attention away from Tsubaki. "We need you to try and open the Suzaku Gates again," he continued. "Hisoka and I…we've got to get to Gensoukai."

"Why?" Wakaba asked, clutching Terazuma's hand.

"It's…Muraki's acting up again," Tsuzuki said. "And he's got allies in Gensoukai…it's what's keeping the Shiki from coming. If nothing happens at the gates, we have to try one of the other three."

"He's…he's attacking the Shiki?" Wakaba whispered.

"That's not all he's doing."

Six heads snapped up to look towards the open doorway. Kira and a female companion stood there. Wakaba cocked her head, squinting at the women, and then suddenly her eyes flew open and she fell to her knees, bowing her head so her forehead touched the floor.

"Wakaba, what are you doing?" Terazuma demanded.

Wakaba's hand shot out and slapped his leg.

"That's Amaterasu, Hajime! The angel I serve!" She looked up. "Tsuzuki, Hisoka, remember the blessing I gave at your wedding? The "they" I was referring to was Amaterasu and the spirits she commands!"

"Um…you can get off the floor, miko," Amaterasu said, sounding bashful, and Wakaba quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Amaterasu-_sama_, why are you gracing Meifu with your presence?" Terazuma scoffed until he realized Wakaba was nothing but sincere.

"Oriya told us that Heaven wasn't helping," Hisoka said.

"Who, Kazutaka's b-tch? He's a little off," Amaterasu replied.

"What's going on?" Tatsumi demanded, looking at Tsuzuki.

"This'll take some explaining," Kira muttered. "Here's the short version: Susano, the king of Hell, is planning a hostile takeover of Chijou, Meifu, and Gensoukai."

"He's…he's what?" Wakaba asked, dumbfounded among a mix of the others' horrified and shocked reactions.

"We found out from Oriya," Tsuzuki explained miserably. "Muraki is Susano's son, and he's been helping his father this entire time. We think that there's a war going on in Gensoukai, which is why the Shikigami haven't been able to come into our world."

"It's probable that Muraki has been using Tsubaki to cause havoc here," Hisoka said shortly. "And he's already caused more deaths in Chijou. He's trying to drive Tsuzuki insane so he can capture him again."

"Why? What's he want with you?" Terazuma demanded.

Tsuzuki looked down, and then away. "He wants my…my power."

"Tsuzuki is a descendant of Susano, which makes him my several-times-over-great-nephew," Amaterasu said and Tsuzuki flinched, as if a bandage had been ripped unceremoniously off an unhealed wound. Hisoka grabbed his hand.

"You're…you're what, Tsuzuki?" Wakaba said softly, gazing at him unbelievingly. "Is that…is that true?"

"I wouldn't lie," Amaterasu said before Tsuzuki could reply—or rather, think of a reply. "Not only that, his heritage is of mixed human and demon blood. That union surprisingly yields a power even greater than a pure demon heritage. Susano is hoping to use that power to take over the three middle realms. He's already sent forces against Gensoukai, that I know. After that, it's Meifu and then Chijou. And where will he go after that? Heaven."

"Why isn't Heaven helping us?" Hisoka suddenly demanded.

"Forward, aren't you?" Amaterasu said, smiling at him. "Well, Heaven _would_ be helping if we could."

"What's keeping you?" Terazuma asked.

"There's been an insurrection," Amaterasu said.

"A what!" Wakaba yelped.

"Enma Daiou stopped communicating with Heaven, so my aide checked out what was happening. We learned that Enma Daiou had been betrayed by his two assistants. They're trying to keep the Gates to Meifu open. When we learned of their plans, Metatron decided that now's a good time to usher in the Apocalypse."

"Who?" Watari put in.

"Metatron—the Voice of God. He's second-in-command, basically, and he has the second most amount of power. Lots of angels are loyal to him, as well. There's a bona fide war going on up there now between Metatron's and God's forces. The angels leaving to help with the fight here is simply not an option. Even I can't be here long; I'm needed. I came down here to put you on guard, and also to leave you with some of my powers to help you."

"Can't God just take care of all this with a snap of His fingers?" Terazuma demanded.

Amaterasu glared at him. "That would be pointless."

"Excuse me?"

"Impertinent mortal…I don't have time to explain. Kira-_san_." Amaterasu turned to the exorcist. "I'm going to refill your Holy Water."

She waved her hand from Kira's one hip to the other, and Kira suddenly felt a slight increase in weight as the bottle buckled into her belt were refilled.

"And miko," Amaterasu said, turning back towards her follower and beckoning the girl towards her. Wakaba, face flushed, did as bade. "Give me your hands." Wakaba raised her hands and Amaterasu placed her own underneath. She curled her fingers; Wakaba did likewise, so they cupped together.

"I'm giving you a portion of my power," Amaterasu said. "Remember, my powers are for healing and defense. You will be granted the latter, as Kira-_san_ has been granted the former. You know the invocation for a blessing, don't you?"

Wakaba nodded. Amaterasu smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"My God, my Master, the Goal of my desires!" Wakaba suddenly cried out, her own eyes shut. The others blinked, taken aback at the sudden reverence of the bubbly girl they only remembered in passing was of holy vocation. "I, Thy servant, seek to thrive in the shelter of Thy mercy, Thy care, and Thy protection. I stand enfolded in the power of Thy love and Thy law. I beg of Thee, strengthen my will to align with Thine. I beg of Thee, my Lord!"

A golden light covered Wakaba as Amaterasu clutched her hands and abruptly let go. The light disappearing, Wakaba stumbled backward. Terazuma rushed forward to catch her before she fell, semi-conscious, to the floor.

"Let her adjust to it," Amaterasu advised. "No strenuous activities for awhile."

"What have you given her?" Watari asked.

"Until now Wakaba has been drawing the power for her shields from the sun, which I have been given to reign. Now she can draw it from herself; I've given her that power. In the three middle realms, her shield is now invincible. In Hell, it is powerful, though not impregnable. I'm sorry, I have to bid you adieu now. My abilities are needed in Heaven."

Before anyone could react, Amaterasu drew an invisible line on herself from navel to neck and disappeared.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Kira stepped forward, pulling a bottle from her belt. "Looks like we've got injured here…"

"She's got a bullet wound," Terazuma said, glancing at Tsubaki.

"And I got knifed," Watari said with an uncomfortable chuckle, trying to look anywhere but at Tsuzuki.

"The wound'll close up by itself, but there'll be some pain…" Kira stepped forward, uncorking the bottle.

Terazuma set Wakaba, full awareness restored, on her feet. She swayed a little and Terazuma grabbed her quickly before guiding her to a chair.

"I feel like water's rippling in me," Wakaba said, almost rapturously. "Ooh, Hajime, you don't know how big an honor this is for a miko!" she squealed, grabbing Terazuma's arm.

"Miko, isn't there something you have to do?" Kira asked pointedly, pulling the bandage off Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Oh! Yes. I've got to try and open the Suzaku Gates again," Wakaba said. "Tsuzuki, Hisoka, come with…oh, Tsuzuki, you don't think we _care_, do you?" Wakaba looked pityingly at the haunted look on the face of her oldest friend in Meifu. "That you're related to Susano? Because we don't, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki laughed self-deridingly, covering his eyes with his hands. "You will."

"Stop that," Wakaba ordered even before Hisoka could. "Hisoka isn't the only one who loves you. Remember that." She stood up, but her knees bent as Terazuma forced her to sit down again.

"She said no strenuous labor, didn't she?" Terazuma growled.

"Just walking to the computer shouldn't…"

"Hush." Terazuma pushed the chair forward on its wheels. "Not risking it."

Wakaba looked confused, and then giggled. "Well, come on, you two."

"Tsuzuki, we'll be along later," Kira called as the four began their exodus. "After we make sure these wounds are healed. But here."

Tsuzuki turned around in time to catch one of the bottles from Kira's belt.

"Take this with you, just in case."

"Okay."

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said suddenly.

Tsuzuki looked back. "Yeah?"

"We—Watari and myself, I mean—don't care, either."

Tsuzuki paused, and then gave a half-smile. "Thanks."


	7. Full Circle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

Eternity's Heir: Thank you very much! I think Haruka and Kira are going to be forever intertwined in my mind (except I belive Kira is straight, which we can rule out for Haruka).

AnimeAngelRin: Hope that wasn't sarcasm. They just don't want Tsuzuki to try and kill himself again.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Oh, I'm sorry about your dog, sweetie. (Hugs)

What's not to dislike about Muraki? In chapter 9, you'll want him to die the Death of Listening to Rap Music For Far, Far Too Long.

Well, Hisoka's only used the Soul-Catcher three times—twice with Tsuzuki and once with Tsubaki now. Oh, and for Terazuma, he's an ex-cop so I figured he'd hang onto his gun. Ooh, yes, poor Tsuzuki. At least his friends don't hate his guts, and I'm glad you two still love him! Oh, and "Kazutaka's b-tch"? I think that was priceless. Speaking of that line, I tried not to make Amaterasu snobby. I was going for omniscient and hurried. I actually got the Metatron from Good Omens, a fantastically excellent book, in which he tries something similar. And yes, I plan on making Wakaba useful.

**Off-Topic Rambling #1:** I was listening to the Buffy Soundtrack, and I'm seeing YnM parallels everywhere. I would totally love to do a humongous song-inspired fic post-Kyoto Arc, because it completely fits.

**Off-Topic Rambling #2:** More rambling. I was contemplating this saying: "There are at least two people you who die for". Well, we already know that Hisoka would die for Tsuzuki, and vice-versa. I wonder who else? Tatsumi would die for Tsuzuki, definitely, and who else? Wakaba would die for Terazuma, the Tengu, and _maybe_ Tsuzuki; they seem close. And Watari…003 and the penguin (Ahahahahahaha!). LOLZ. Anyway. I bet you the Tengu twins would die (gloriously twincestuous) for each other, and Wakaba. Seiryuu would die for his children. I wonder if Muraki has it in him to die for anybody?

The reason I contemplate is because of Rin's comment about the characters' acceptance of Tsuzuki's ancestry. In my mind, they were thinking, "We _can't_ let him try to suicide again!" I wanted to acknowledge that the others are willing to fight and die for Tsuzuki, and vice-versa. Hisoka recognized that friendship at the end of Devil's Trill when he said, "We all understand" to Tsuzuki. Reportedly, friendship is the type of love with the most chances to last forever, so it's got to be strong in its own right. I wanted to express that.

**Off-Topic Rambling #3:** I was watching So You Think You Can Dance, and a couple did the Cha-Cha to "Sex Bomb" by Tom Jones. I thought about it, and I think the song would be perfect for Touda/Suzaku. Suzaku would totally smack the sh-t out of him if he ever sang it to her, but it'd still be perfect! The song's actually very sweet, because the guy thinks his girlfriend is all that, and he actually loves her and doesn't think of her a whore.

**Off-Topic Rambling #4:** Okay, time to get serious. I'm sure most of you know of the war that's brewing between Israel and Lebanon. I don't know if it's about paying off American oil and defense industries, hatred of Israel, Muslims versus Jews, or a combination of all three. All I know is that people are dying. So please, I'm just going to ask you to pray to whatever deity you believe in to strengthen the spirits of the Israeli and Lebanese citizens, and awaken the American and Middle Eastern leaders of the foolishness of their situation. Any way you can to help those suffering, please do it. The world is too old to be pulling off this sh-t and we need anyone we can to try and help stop it.

**Side Note #1:** I made a change last chapter, for those who read it before 7/10/06. Kira gave Tsuzuki and Hisoka a bottle of Holy Water for their protection. This is necessary for the chapter. Sorry for forgetting it!

**Side Note #2:** Remember, in this story, Tenko and Kijin are not products of the Emperor's power. It boggles me that they could even be formed from the Emperor at all, because Kijin and Tenko are different ages, and the way Seiryuu talks, it sounds like their births were almost simultaneous.

* * *

Full Circle

* * *

Wakaba pounded down the Enter key and pushed her chair back. The few seconds it normally took for Kotaro and Kojiro to appear seemed to take up an eternity.

"They're not—" Tsuzuki began despairingly.

A light exploded, followed by a sudden rushing of air, and two crow Shiki appeared in the sky, quickly transforming into their human counterparts as they landed on the ground.

"Kotaro! Kojiro!"

Ignoring Terazuma's grumbled orders to the contrary Wakaba launched out of her chair and flung her arms around the twins. Both of them winced at her touch and Wakaba pulled back immediately, near tears.

"What's been happening? What's going on in Gensoukai? Tell me!"

"Miko, miko, please, calm down," Kojiro importuned.

"You've been missing for four days! You've probably been injured for longer than that! Why should I calm down? You two scared me!"

"We're here now, aren't we, miko?" Kotaro asked, attempting mirth and failing miserably.

"Tell us what's been happening in Gensoukai," Hisoka said imperially.

"War," Kojiro answered. "For two weeks now. We were attacked in the beginning and have been convalescing since then. We apologize for frightening you, miko."

"We're proud to say we're the first survivors," Kotaro interjected, grinning toothily and falsely.

"There've been deaths?" Tsuzuki said, feeling a weight drop into his stomach.

"…A few," Kotaro said carefully, watching Tsuzuki's face change from fear to horror. "Seiryuu has all the details."

"Your Shiki will be glad to see you," Kojiro said cryptically.

* * *

Hisoka's hand was crushed in Tsuzuki's own as the floated above the eerily silent Kansei. Mentally reminding himself that his Shinigami body would mend any snapped bones, Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki down to land softly the ground.

"Tsuzuki!"

A woman's yell cracked the silence, but the sound of her running feet was the only things making noise.

Suzaku threw her arms around her master, nearly knocking both him and his husband to the ground, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Tsuzuki, you don't know how happy I am to see you! When Byakko couldn't get through to you, I was worried sick that you would be hurt…"

"What do you think we've been?" Hisoka said, and Suzaku transferred her embrace to him. "The twins said there's been a war."

"War, bah…it's a bloody _annihilation_ attempt the way they just keep coming…"

"Suzaku! Who are you talking to?"

"Seiryuu, it's Tsuzuki! And Hisoka." Suzaku let go of Hisoka and turned around.

Seiryuu appeared from the shadows of Tenkuu, the building that Tsuzuki saw with a sinking heart was half-destroyed, most of the erect towers knocked haphazardly off their posts. The Guardian of East was the same formidable sight as always, but a certain grayness tinged his countenance, turning the anger and indomitable will his face gave the world into a world-weary frustration that still refused to capitulate.

"Tsuzuki, it's dangerous for you to be here," Seiryuu stated.

"I couldn't just stay in Meifu, knowing you were trapped here," Tsuzuki protested softly. "And I can't go back until I know everything that's happened."

Seiryuu looked at Tsuzuki, the slightest bit of sorrow betraying him. "Follow me, then."

"It started two weeks ago," Seiryuu said, shutting the door to his office and going to his chair. He had one other, which Tsuzuki took. Suzaku sat on the floor and Hisoka made to follow her, but Tsuzuki grabbed his hand. Hisoka looked back, confused, and Tsuzuki pulled his husband into his lap, wrapping his arms around Hisoka's waist. He felt he might need Hisoka to be there.

"The Tengu twins were attacked," Seiryuu continued. "We questioned them when they awoke. They reported an unbearable heat and a gray snake monster. And I knew exactly who it was. Yatonokami."

There was a numbing sensation in Hisoka's head.

"Yatonokami is an abomination, the product of a demon's fornication with a Shikigami in the time when we were a nation still living among humans. He was banished for inciting an insurrection in the year 1185. We were informed that he was eventually murdered by a samurai of the Kamakura Bakufu, but we never found out who it was."

'It was my ancestor,' Hisoka thought to himself ironically.

"Of course, we thought we were rid of him. But two weeks ago, he attacked the city. He's been attacking intermittently ever since. And then, on Monday, he was joined by someone else. We don't know who it is. It's not that Muraki atrocity, we know that."

"It's Akuko," Hisoka said quietly.

"What?" Seiryuu stood up.

"The one who's joined him…his name is Akuko."

"Hisoka, are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked anxiously.

"Who else would it be?"

"What are you talking about, boy?" Seiryuu demanded.

"Don't talk to him like that," Tsuzuki ordered softly, and Seiryuu grimaced.

"Yatonokami was murdered by my ancestor," Hisoka explained. "And he cursed my family just before he died. He's been living in spirit form within my family ever since, by possessing each successive head. Two weeks ago, he just…left. We didn't know why at first, but then we found out that…that Hell is planning a takeover of Chijou, Meifu, and Gensoukai."

"We know," Suzaku said.

"You know?"

"We appealed to the Emperor for his power after the first attack. The messenger that he _didn't_ kill returned to tell us that Susano has been hiding out as the Emperor for years, just biding his time."

"Given that, Tsuzuki, we've freed Kurikara and exonerated Touda for their war crimes," Seiryuu said. "It appeared they alone knew the truth, which was why they waged that war."

"And we were too hardheaded to listen to them," Suzaku spat darkly, freshly angered at herself. "That's why Touda stopped trying."

"Now, who's this Akuko person?" Seiryuu directed at Hisoka.

"Akuko is Yatonokami's son with a human woman, also one of my ancestors. He stayed at my family's house as a ghost and…possessed me when I was born. Two days ago, I was exorcised of him."

"And he joined his father in his onslaught, in a new body probably given to him from Susano," Seiryuu said bitterly. "Does this Akuko have any special powers we should know of?"

"Empathy—he feels other people's emotions."

"I see." Seiryuu sat down again.

"Suzaku, the twins said there've been deaths," Tsuzuki said suddenly, and Suzaku looked away. "Suzaku, tell me. Have there?"

"Kansei in general, or among the Twelve?" Suzaku said, quietly, painfully, refusing to look at her master. "Because…the answer is "yes" for both of them."

Tsuzuki felt his mind completely evaporate.

"Wh-who?" he asked, his throat devoid of moisture.

"Many, many civilians," Suzaku said, agonized. "Daion was smashed. And Genbu…he was the first Guardian Yatonokami went after. He was so old…not as strong or quick as he used to be…and then, just yesterday…Taimou was trying to restrict Yatonokami's power, but Akuko double-teamed her and…we buried her this morning."

There was a small creak of hinges as the door opened.

"Tenko, you shouldn't be out of your room," Seiryuu scolded, seeing his daughter step into the room timidly, looking at the ground. "Kouchin will be frantic."

"I wanted to go see Kijin-_nii_," Tenko said, her voice small. She looked up at Tsuzuki. The sight of tears in his eyes made her hiccup loudly and begin sobbing. She clung to Tsuzuki's leg, burying her face in his pants.

"My son was injured," Seiryuu said hesitantly, eying his daughter as Tsuzuki leaned over to pick her and cradle her half on his lap and half on Hisoka's. "A concussion. Not fatal, but serious. He…hasn't woken up yet."

"Who are…who are the other injured?" Tsuzuki asked tentatively, not wanting to know the answer.

"Byakko. He was fighting in human form and was caught beneath a piece of balcony Yatonokami knocked off Tenkuu. Both his legs are broken, but he is conscious."

"Rikugo is suffering a bad burn to his hand, but is otherwise fine," Suzaku said. "Kouchin is uninjured, but her biwa was destroyed. Until she can gather the materials for a new one, her powers are gone. Seiryuu, Touda, Kurikara, and I are the only ones who are still at full power and able to fight. We've herded all but the Twel—…all but the rest of your Shiki into the countryside."

"I didn't wanna _go_!" Tenko howled at her father, looking up to see the stern look he gave her. "I wanted to stay with Kijin-_nii_."

Tsuzuki hugged the small girl to him and shut his eyes, drumming the information over and over in his head. Three dead. Three injured. Countless others in the same situation.

"I should go see them," Tsuzuki said, clinging desperately to any control that might prevent him from breaking down. "Byakko and Kijin. And I have to go to the gravesites…"

"Tsuzuki, no," Hisoka protested, predicting the emotional hailstorm Tsuzuki would be caught in.

"I have to," Tsuzuki said bitterly. "Literally, have to." Hisoka gave him a questioning look. "Shiki are bonded to their masters," he explained. "When they die, their master has to break the bond so they can fully ascend. Otherwise, they're stuck in limbo. Not like in Meifu…they're more like helpless, invisible ghosts left in misery in Gensoukai. And…" Tsuzuki gave a bitter, paradoxical smile. "I have to be alone when I do it."

* * *

"Why're you here, Suzaku?"

"I couldn't stand being with them any more," Suzaku said by way of explanation, sitting on the fountain that she had thrown up in two and a half weeks ago as Touda sat beside her. "What about you?"

"I thought I saw you. I came to see if it _was_ you. And it was, so I'm here."

"Tsuzuki's here, you know."

"Really? Never thought I'd see the day when you wanted me to go see him. Unless that's some covert way of telling me to get lost?"

"Would you just be quiet, please, Touda?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Jeez, what's it take for you to realize that I'm _mourning_ here?" Suzaku yelled, looking at him with an angry, red face. "_You_ might not care that three of our comrades are dead, but _I_ do!"

She turned away furiously, crossing her arms. Touda stared at her in silence, before reaching out to grab her shoulder.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Actually, you told me to be quiet," Touda corrected, inching closer to her and putting his arm completely around her shoulders. "And I don't plan on doing either."

"You…"

"I am _not_ the heartless b-st-rd you wish I was, Suzaku. I barely knew Daion or Genbu. You all consciously made an effort to ostracize me. I'm not vindicated or glad, but I'm not terribly upset, okay?"

"_Touda_!"

"Taimou, though, I'm going to miss," Touda continued, smiling at the memory of the earthy spell-binder. "She was the "snarky aunt" of this little group. She also had a hand in matchmaking the two of us."

"Who said we're a match?" Suzaku demanded.

Touda took hold of her chin and turned her face around, before planting his mouth on hers.

"I did, my dove, and you've yet to formally disagree with me. And I warn you, the next time you make a comment like that I won't be able to control my tongue."

Suzaku slapped him and made to stand up, but his one arm was still around her shoulder and it held her down.

"Am I some kind of cheap _thrill_ for you?" Suzaku screeched.

"No. That was entirely inappropriate and I apologize."

"Huh. Never thought I'd ever hear you apologize for your –ssish behavior."

Touda breathed a very loud sigh mixed in with a grunt, and stood up. "Suzaku, what the h-ll is it going to take for you to actually trust me when I say I'm not the son of a b-tch you so desperately want me to be?"

"Die for me."

"…What?"

"Die for me. Or, be willing to." Suzaku stood up as well, and brushed off her pant legs. "You were willing to kill. Would you be willing to die?"

Touda glanced at her, and then smirked. "I expect you want me to prove it in some way?"

"Of course, dumb-ss."

"Challenge accepted," Touda said, grinning. "Before this war is over, my dear Suzaku-_chan_," he plucked up her arm and kissed her hand, "I will prove to you that I'm willing to die for your sake."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hisoka muttered, tripping backwards. A torn-up piece of flooring that he hadn't noticed had caused him to tumble into a body much smaller than his, almost knocking them both down.

"Watch where you're going next time," the smaller body said, turning around.

"Excuse me?" Hisoka shot back, annoyed. "I think the appropriate response would be "That's okay" or something along those lines?"

"This is war. We can throw stupid things like appropriateness out the window."

"Who the h-ll are you, anyway?" Hisoka snapped angrily.

"Kurikara."

Hisoka blinked, taken aback. The ringleader of the war against the Emperor, a dragon on equal footing with Seiryuu…and he was shorter and younger-looking than Hisoka was himself.

"Gensoukai to kid." Hisoka snapped himself out of his stupor. "And who're you?"

"Kuro—…Hisoka," Hisoka answered.

"Odd name."

"No, it's just Hisoka. That last name…let's say I'm not too terribly attached to it. If you want to give me a last name, it'd be "Tsuzuki"."

""Tsuzuki", huh?" Kurikara sat back on a protruding piece of concrete. "I remember that name. Couple decades ago a guy by that name tried to make me his Shiki." Hisoka blinked again, surprised at the information Tsuzuki had neglected to tell him. "You any relation?"

"He's my husband," Hisoka said, almost defensively, holding up his ring hand.

Kurikara let the information in without a qualm, crossing his arms and looking away to stare at the landscape of Kansei.

"I heard from Seiryuu you were freed."

"'Course I was. Seiryuu's a stubborn jack-ss but d-mned if he'll hold someone who's innocent."

"And now you're at the forefront of this war?" Hisoka pressed on curiously.

"What's with the interrogation?" Kurikara asked suspiciously.

"I'm just asking," Hisoka replied. "Calm down."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kurikara warned.

"But satisfaction brought it back," Hisoka answered smoothly.

Kurikara glowered at him. "Ooh. Clever." Hisoka shrugged. "What were you so curious about, anyway, Hisoka-_neko_?" Kurikara asked, giving a small grin at the bristling he caused on Hisoka's part at the name.

"Forget it."

"You were wondering why I'm fighting for the place that locked me up and would have left me there for the rest of my life?"

'The h-ll!' Hisoka thought to himself, sending a bewildered look at Kurikara.

"It's no great leap, Hisoka-_neko_; it's what anyone would ask me."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't think you can tell me what to do," Kurikara replied icily. "And since that's what you were thinking, I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you would not do the same for whatever made you shed your last name. And if I'm right, you probably think I'm a fool."

"Stop thinking for me," Hisoka growled, turning away. "And I don't think you're a fool."

'Tsuzuki's the exact same way…killing himself over people who threw him away…'

"Hey. Hisoka-_neko_."

"I told you not to call me that," Hisoka snarled, turning back to glare at the ex-convict.

"You got a Shiki?"

"No." Hisoka stiffened. "Don't need one."

"Maybe, but you want one," Kurikara said, a hint of the devious in his voice. "If you're with Tsuzuki, you've been here before. What, did you fail all the tests?"

"None of them were what I was looking for, if you're so d-mn eager to know. What, are you secretly pining to be my Shiki?"

"H-ll, no. There's no way I would be a Shiki for a self-centered child like you. And you probably couldn't pass my test."

"Self-centered child, eh?" Hisoka spat, trying very desperately to control his temper lest Kurikara be proven right. "Well, what's your d-mn test?"

"Survive this war."

Hisoka's blood iced over for a moment, as Kurikara's solemn stare entered a battle of wills with his own purposely blank gaze.

"So if I survive this war, you'll be my Shiki?"

Kurikara shrugged.

"Hey, Hisoka, who're you talking t—…oh, hey, Kurikara."

Hisoka moved limply as Tsuzuki put his arm around Hisoka's shoulder and pulled him closer. He was still locked in a staring contest with the dragon Shiki.

"Hisoka? Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," Hisoka said, finally tearing his eyes away from Kurikara. He cleared his throat and looked at Tsuzuki in the face. "What about you? Did you go…release your Shiki?"

"…Yeah." Tsuzuki looked away, biting his bottom lip, before resting his head against Hisoka's and clinging to him more tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like cr-p. Heaped upon cr-p, in a time where the world has ended and cr-p is all that's survived."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Hisoka said, feeling Kurikara's eyes on his back. He slipped his hand into Tsuzuki's and pulled him away from the disconcerting gaze.

"And go where? This entire place is destroyed."

"Just…somewhere that he's not staring at us." Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki around a corner to sit on yet another piece of destroyed castle.

"Hisoka?"

"I'm sorry. That was a selfish move on my part. I don't want him staring at me."

"Why? What did he say to you?" Tsuzuki asked, suddenly turning protective.

"Well, that I was a self-centered child, first of all, because I made the mistake of letting him know I don't give a rat's –ss about what happens to my ex-family. And that, if I wanted him as a Shiki, I probably couldn't pass his test, which is to survive this war."

Tsuzuki's face turned several different versions of disbelief.

"He's actually predicted that you're going to die?"

"Yes. Ever the optimist, that one."

"Don't listen to him."

"I wasn't planning to. He's not Kijin; he can't _make_ things happen."

"Good. I already lost three Shiki…" His hand reached forward to brush Hisoka's bangs off his forehead. "I can't lose my husband, too."

Hisoka leaned into the small gesture. The past half-week was starting to catch up with him. Sleep was beckoning, even sitting up like this with Tsuzuki's shoulder for a pillow.

"Hisoka?"

His consciousness was lightly floating on the surface of his mind. "What…?"

"Hisoka, the ground, it's…it's shaking!"

Consciousness shot up like a rocket. "It's what?"

"Shaking!"

Hisoka's vision shot down. The small pebbles of rubble were bouncing along the ripped-up ground, and a sudden heat cast itself upon them like a giant wave on the shore. A gigantic phoenix's head rose from beyond a half-destroyed tower.

Tsuzuki jumped up and threw a shield over them to ward off falling debris as part of Tenkuu collapsed, burying the bubble-like charm underneath smashed building and sending spider-web cracks through the surface. The pair instinctively ducked as a blue dragon claw dusted the debris over them and punctured a gaping hole into the shield. The magic fell away and Tsuzuki managed to pull Hisoka under him as small chunks and dust rained down.

Suzaku screeched, sending a shockwave that felled another tower, and from where it had once been reared rings of steel-gray forming a snake rivaling Touda in size and terror. A sudden memory flung itself into Hisoka's brain. The monster that frightened him when he first felt his father's pain.

"That's him, that's Yatonokami," Hisoka said, pointing as Suzaku sent a fireball towards the demon.

"_That_ thing was inside your father?"

"In his head."

A lightning bolt from Seiryuu deflected off Yatonokami's ringed skin. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki and slid back, and a crater appeared where they had been kneeling.

A small tinkling sound caught Hisoka's attention. Panic and then relief flooded him when he saw the vial of Holy Water lying, mercifully uninjured, on the ground.

"Well, sh-t," Hisoka said wondrously, reaching forward and picking up the small glass container.

"Hisoka?"

"Kira said this would kill any supporter of Susano's, didn't she."

"Hisoka, you're not—"

"Of course I am."

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka snatched up the tube and stumbled to his feet, jumping over a piece of castle as it fell to the earth. Tsuzuki pushed himself to his feet but a sudden shock to the ground knocked him to the ground, further away.

"D-mn it…Hisoka! Hisoka!"

Holding the vial against his chest Hisoka staggered across the shaky, uneven ground. An injured roar sounded and Seiryuu was pushed backwards, a long gash in his skin glowing red with blood waiting to pour out. He could hear Tsuzuki yelling his name over the roar of collapsing building and wounded Shiki, almost catching up with him as he leaned against a cracked pillar to catch his breath before Hisoka's vision steadied and he took off again.

He dodged as Yatonokami's tail end swung through the air and struck Tenkuu, causing a dent that just barely kept from being a hole.

'Here you go, you b-st-rd,' he thought venomously, reared back his arm, and threw the vial.

The glass smashed against Yatonokami's skin as a steady steam began pouring out. There was a shocked silence and a stillness, and then a blinding light, a rush of air and a delayed, deafening roar.

Hisoka shielded his eyes as dust and rubble barraged his face. The gust of wind was shoving him back further and further. His foot caught a small hill of metal and he was pushed off his feet and slammed into the remains of a wall. His brain hit his skull and his world went completely dark.

Tsuzuki choked on a layer of dust that coated his throat as sand flew into his eyes and he crawled along the ground, trying to stay below the path of air and desperately trying to make his way towards where he had heard a pained cry and a cracking sound. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed his arm and held him from moving as the light brown storm of rubble raged over them.

"My father…"

Tsuzuki looked up. Standing several feet away from him, in the shadow of scattered molecules once Yatonokami, stood a brown-furred, bat-winged being resembling a human and yet mocking humanity. He stared in disbelief at the black outline around him, turning around slowly to take in the entire sight.

"That's the one Hisoka called Akuko," a female voice whispered, as a human Suzaku slowly helped Tsuzuki to stand.

Akuko coughed, the vapor of the Holy Water burning his throat. His body disappeared from sight, and suddenly reappeared over the still body of Hisoka.

"You're him." Akuko knelt down, pushing the body. "You're the one who's been controlling me. You're the one who's killed him."

Akuko's hand suddenly seized Hisoka's shirt, and with his free hand he ripped the sky with a long, black index fingernail. A burst of heat forced Tsuzuki to shield his eyes, as the tear expanded into a circle of pitch-black.

Into Hell.

"Hisoka!"

Akuko and Hisoka slid into the portal and disappeared.

"_Hisoka_!"

"Tsuzuki, no!"

Suzaku tripped forward, Tsuzuki's arm wrenched from her hand as the rest of his body sprinted towards and disappeared into the vortex.

"_Tsuzuki_!"


	8. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

willag: I absolutely adore you. You completely make my day. Thank you so much for everything you said. You're absolutely right; I adore these two stories; they are my pride and joy and I plan them out—the first stories where I've really done that. Characterization and romance are the biggest things for me as a writer, and to know you appreciate how I write them makes me so very happy. Oh, yes, and grammar is also a big thing. Most people don't notice it, but I appreciate grammar/spelling in both stories and reviews.

As for Muraki, I have something very…well, strange in store for him, and after grappling with myself I think it's the best thing I can write for him. I really hope people will understand it. But fear not; even if they don't, I have to explain later because the characters won't understand it, either.

Bad toes!

AnimeAngelRin: Sorry to leave you waiting! This is my first real cliffhanger, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! You're right, I'm not the type for sad endings, but a few awful things are going to happen that you will want to hate me forever for. That'll put you right back in suspense.

I debated with myself over whether to include Kurikara or not. But ultimately, what he says to Hisoka is going to have some bearing in the future, so I decided to keep him.

Unclear Destiny: Really? You like it that much? I was worried, because it took me forever to crank out that chapter, and when chapters take me forever, they usually suck. But I'm glad you liked it, enough to freeze your brain.

And Hisoka-_neko_ is, I think, the best "worst thing" Kurikara could call him. Especially since Kitten!Hisoka is an idea in both the manga and the fandom.

Eternity's Heir: Yatonokami's shuffled off the mortal coil.

laustic: Here's your update!

AngeloflLight: I'm glad everyone liked that scene between Kurikara and Hisoka. I was really worried, because I thought it might veer wildly into OOC territory. I'm also really glad everyone tells me they like my Tsuzuki/Hisoka. It makes me all warm inside, because I love that pairing to pieces.

I noted the irony of Hisoka killing Yatonokami in my mind but did not put it in the text. I contemplated it, definitely, but I decided against it because it seemed too in-your-face and too out-of-place for a battle scene.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Wow, maybe I should stop worrying about how long it takes me to write a chapter if you all like this one so much! (Like I said earlier, the longer it takes me to write a chapter, the more likely the chapter is to suck).

Prepare yourself for awful things to happen while they're in Hell. This story is going to become my darkest yet.

Suzaku/Touda takes the stage a couple times in this fic, too, because I really wanted to explore them. As for Kurikara, like I told AngeloflLight, I was worried about his scene and making him OOC, but I kept it as it serves a plot point, and you all seemed to like it anyway.

**Side Note #1:** Okay, there's nowhere to put this in the text, so I'm going to explain the relationship between the Five Realms here.

The Five are Heaven (Realm of Bliss), Gensoukai (Realm of Imagination), Chijou (Realm of Life), Meifu (Realm of Judgment), and Hell (Realm of Damnation).

God, saints (those who have been with Him since the beginning), and angels (deceased humans) reside in Heaven. Demons (saints who turned their back on Heaven and the deceased who did not earn Heaven) reside in Hell. As they are opposite extremes, they are enemies.

Chijou is in the middle of the spectrum. As such, Heaven and Hell both influence it equally. Meifu can access Chijou, but not influence it. Speaking of Meifu, the Fourth Realm is close to Hell by default, because there was nowhere else to put Enma's Gates. Meanwhile, Gensoukai is close to Heaven because Shikigami were created by the saints. Gensoukai was originally a nation in Chijou, but as Chijou became secular, humans began considering these heavenly creatures as figments of the imagination. Ironically, Shiki were invented from the imagination of the saints. Thus, the Shikigami had to move to the strongest dimension of imagination: the computer continuum. Meifu and Gensoukai are in diametric opposition, but not in extremes, so residents of each realm can peacefully pass into the other. Since Meifu can access Chijou, Shikigami can come into Chijou through their Shinigami masters.

Gensoukai and Hell are disjointed and have no geometrical connection. This is why, in this chapter, Touda says that Shiki can't transform at will in Hell, as they can in Gensoukai, Meifu, and Chijou. The key term here is "at will". Remember that.

Hell and Gensoukai have two indirect connections, however. One is that when Susano fell, he took two elements: wind and fire. Hell was "redecorated" in wind and fire. Thus, a fire or a wind Shiki in Hell can draw power from their surroundings. (As beings who can take flight, Suzaku and Kurikara are both fire and wind. Touda is a snake; his second element is earth, so he's at a disadvantage). The second is this: half of Hell is populated by saints who deserted Heaven, who have the power to create Shiki. Hell's Shiki are called "Shikome", but they are essentially the same.

As for what Watari says: As technology is human-made, only humans and God can control it. Demons, saints, and even Shiki, who live within it, can't control technology. Shinigami retain humanity, which means they can control technology. (Saint and angels have given up their humanity, and so can't control technology. If you're wondering why Amaterasu, Ruka, and Ukyo appear as humans, it's because their human forms are an illusion. Humanity and personality aren't the same, though, which is why they still have character traits)

**Side Note #2:** I've decided that only Wakaba can open the Suzaku Gates from Meifu. Kotaro and Kojiro can't open the Gates from Gensoukai, but they _can_ rip open an inter-dimensional portal to Meifu. I'm also going to assume that Shiki cannot teleport like Shinigami can.

**Side Note #3:** In case you're wondering, Amaterasu sent Enma Daiou and the Count, Enma's assistant, (both saints) to Heaven to help with the fighting.

**Side Note #4:** I'm going to take some liberties here and assume Tsuzuki told the Shiki know a lot about the other Shinigami.

* * *

Preparation

* * *

"_Tsuzuki_!"

"Don't!"

A hand caught Suzaku's arm, jerking her feet from under her. She tripped backwards into Touda, shock and weakness preventing her struggling from coming to fruition as she watched the circle shrink in circumference until it was completely gone.

"Tsuzuki…no…_no_."

With a sudden rush of blood to her head Suzaku scrambled to her feet, whipped around, and viciously slapped Touda across the face, knocking him off-balance and almost completely to the ground.

"_B-st-rd_!" she shrieked shrilly, as Touda rose slowly. "Why the h-ll did you stop me? Tsuzuki and Hisoka are trapped in Hell! You d-mn _moron_, _why_?"

"Because traipsing off to Hell in your current state," Touda said, pointing to the multiple wounds across Suzaku's body inflicted by her battle with Yatonokami, "and _alone_, is the _worst_ idea in the long, sad history of bad ideas, _especially_ since we cannot transform into our Shiki selves at will in Hell."

Suzaku stepped back, glaring but making no protest.

"Now, you go get Seiryuu and make sure he's not injured. Leave him in charge of this place in case we get attacked again. I'm going to go get Kurikara."

"What for?"

"Hell's element is Fire, isn't it?" He smirked at her. "We'll be fighting on our own turf."

"Genius, how are we supposed to _get_ to Hell?" Suzaku spat.

"We're going through Enma's gates."

"But those are…"

"In Meifu."

* * *

Wakaba's fingers paused over the keyboard, feeling a tingling sensation that traveled down her hands. Frowning, she put her hands on the desk and pushed herself back on her wheeled chair.

"What's wrong, Wakaba?" Watari asked. He, Kira, and Tatsumi had joined the miko and Terazuma at the computer once Eileen arrived to watch over the convalescing Tsubaki.

"I think I don't need to…" She was cut off as smoke suddenly billowed from her computer and a rush of wind forced the five a few inches backwards.

"Wow, a welcoming committee," an unrecognized male voice said sarcastically.

"Okay, that is _not_ one of my Shiki," Wakaba said, waving her hand in front of her face to force the smoke away.

"It's the miko," a female voice said.

"Good," said another male voice. "We can probably get her to help us."

"Help you with what?" Wakaba asked, as the fog cleared.

"Wait a tic, who are these people?" Kira demanded, her hand closing defensively on her belt.

"Touda and Suzaku, two of Tsuzuki's Shiki, and…I don't know the last one."

"Kurikara. He's an ally," Touda said.

"I'm interested in killing those demons only, Touda," Kurikara growled. "Not in helping those two."

"What "those two"?" Watari interjected, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Where's Tsuzuki? And Bon?"

"That's what we need the miko's help for," Touda said.

"Tsuzuki and Hisoka have been sucked into Hell," Suzaku interrupted.

"They're _where_?" Wakaba shrieked, standing up and knocking her chair over.

"We were fighting a demon and Hisoka killed it. In retaliation, another demon kidnapped him. Tsuzuki followed him."

"Where are the Gates of Hell?" Kurikara demanded impatiently. "We're going right to the source, and now."

"No."

The entire population of the room turned to look at Tatsumi, who grew increasing paler with each passing second.

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku spat.

"There's no way you three are going alone," Tatsumi continued.

"Oh, thank God, Tatsumi," Suzaku said. "If you said you wouldn't tell us, I'd have wasted precious time with kicking your –ss."

"He'll get in the way," Kurikara growled under his breath.

"Quiet," Suzaku snapped. "Tatsumi's a Shadow Master; do you know how useful that is?"

"And what about the rest of them?" Kurikara snarled, gesturing.

"Wakaba and I are both empowered by Amaterasu," Kira said. "I'm an exorcist and she's a miko."

"Watari is…where is he?"

Tatsumi turned to look at the empty space Watari had occupied seconds ago, before jumping back as the mad scientist suddenly reappeared, clutching a box-like, gray, metal contraption to his chest.

"Watari, what…?"

"Mother Laptop," Watari replied.

"What's that for?" Kurikara inquired edgily.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe a computer might be useful because, you know, demons can't control technology and you never know if we're gonna need the most powerful computer in the world or not?" Watari retorted, annoyed. "Come on! Quit wasting time!"

Wakaba stepped forward to leave the control room. A hand on her wrist stopped her when the others passed by.

"Hajime?" She turned around as the last body passed by her.

"I'm going with you."

"Hajime, _no_," Wakaba said, pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

"I'm not letting you go alone!"

"I won't _be_ alone; I have six other people with me. And besides, I need you here. I need you to call Chizuru, Sengoku, Saya, Yuma, and everyone else you can think of to guard Juohcho. I don't doubt for a minute that other demons are going to attack here."

"I don't want you to go to fr-ggin' _Hell_ without me!" Terazuma yelled, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

"Miko, now!" Suzaku said, out of breath from having run back to fetch Wakaba when the group realized she was not among their number.

"Listen to me, Hajime," Wakaba said urgently, looking him in the eye. "I _will_ come back, you hear me? I promise, I'll come back in twenty-four hours."

"You'll come back in twenty-four _pieces_," Terazuma muttered argumentatively.

"Excuse me? I'm a high-class miko; I can take care of myself," she threw back, almost playful.

"Miko!"

"I'm coming!" Wakaba yelled back at Suzaku. "Hajime, I'll be fine. You look after this place for me, okay? I love you."

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his mouth, and then she was gone, along with Suzaku, leaving a stunned and terrified ex-cop in her wake.

* * *

"Very nice work, Akuko. You managed to kidnap Bouya without marring him."

"Ooh, Kazutaka, I see why you're so obsessed with him. He's beautiful."

"Even _I'd_ like a go with him."

A giggle. "Well, you _are_ the lord of lust, aren't you, my love?"

The film over Hisoka's eyes slowly peeled away as he blinked, trying to rid himself of the red rings flashing and dancing across his vision. His head was throbbing and all his healing power was being used just to keep himself from falling back into unconsciousness.

"And those eyes!" a female voice said. "They're gorgeous. Just like I used to have."

Hisoka's eyes focused and it took all he had not to scream. Out of the left eye socket of the woman staring barely two inches away from him hung a long inchworm, and the rest of the gaping hole in her face was willed up with wriggling, pale yellow maggots. Her other socket held a protruding eyeball sporting a green pupil that once had been beautiful.

"Control yourself, Izanami, please," a man's voice admonished sarcastically.

"Oh, but Susano, he's so lovely," Izanami protested, pouting. "Can't I keep him? I need another meat puppet. The last one just combusted recently, and _you're_ always busy with Kushinada-_chan_."

"Not now, dear," Susano replied. "You can fight it out with your son over him _after_ we're done here."

Hisoka took in a breath before a hand closed around his throat, cutting off his air.

"Hello, dear boy," Susano said jovially, as Hisoka tried to constrict his throat out of Susano's grasp. "I hear from Kazutaka that you can summon the dead. I wonder, might you do me a favor and summon one Tsukiori Ukyo? She's quite a powerful demon, and it might be convenient for my whole taking-over-the-universe shtick, savvy?"

Hisoka shut his eyes and looked away and suffocating objection.

"I don't think you heard me." Susano's hand tightened and pressed Hisoka harder against the wall. A burning sensation began to steel through Hisoka's clothes. "Summon my descendant, boy."

"No," Hisoka managed to choke out.

"No go, eh?" Susano said. "That's too bad. You know, boy, that Ukyo's dear and lovely brother followed you here?"

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. "Liar."

"Why should I?" Susano's free hand waved up and down in the air and a mirror-like object appeared in the air. Hisoka's eyes widened at the sight of Tsuzuki, his face flustered and lost as he narrowly avoided a geyser of flame shooting up from underneath his feet.

"It's such a _shame_ that his sister won't be joining us," Susano continued. "I'm so disappointed; I just can't handle myself when I get like this. Of course, I can't hurt either of my wives, and my son's too useful to take my anger out on, but a descendant, probably indirect, who's denied me over and over again…tell me, boy, what's it mean to be a moving target?"

"It's very simple, Bouya," Muraki said from somewhere to Hisoka's right. "Summon Ukyo-_koi_ or watch Tsuzuki-_san_ fry."

'D-mn it…'

Susano released Hisoka's neck as a sudden rush of air and strips of white swirled around Hisoka's body. And just as soon as they were there, they disappeared.

"Boy, I see no Ukyo."

Hisoka's near-paralyzed mind tried it again. And again.

"Boy, I'm going to—"

"Dear, I think I know what's wrong," a second female voice interrupted.

"Kushinada-_chan_, I hope this is good…"

"Darling, Ukyo turned her back on us, too. And we were foolish enough to let her die. She's an angel now, Susano-_koi_. A denizen of Heaven, probably protected by your sister. Just as we can't forcibly be taken up to Heaven, she can not come here against her will."

"This is what happens when you let demons procreate in Chijou," Susano grumbled. He released Hisoka's neck, and Hisoka slumped down the wall, his lungs crying out in relief and pain.

"Can I have the boy, now, Susano, _please_?" Izanami asked, with the eagerness of a precocious toddler.

"Do you promise not to destroy him like you did the last one?" Susano returned, as if an exasperated parent.

"No…" Izanami admitted, pouting.

"Izanami-_sama_, I have an idea," Akuko interrupted.

"That's new."

"Don't be a child, dear," Susano admonished.

"Kazutaka and I can use him," Akuko continued. "To get that Tsuzuki guy Susano-_sama_ wants so bad."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I think it best that Bouya not be aware of this," Muraki interjected, glancing back at Hisoka with his prosthetic eye glowing orange-red.

Hisoka's lungs shuddered out a huge hiccup. His hand flew to his mouth and blood seeped through his fingers, iron staining his tongue just like that night seven years ago.

"Best, Kazutaka-_kun_?"

"Well, maybe just infinitely more fun," Muraki replied, and Hisoka's world went dark.


	9. Family of Swords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

Unclear Destiny: (Hides under a rock) Okay, if you think the past two chapters were bad…

Eternity's Heir: Cute pun, even if it was accidental. I wish you knew me personally, then you'd know if this story was going to end happily or not. I really can't answer you, not when it's only chapter 9.

laustic: Keep reading, darling.

AnimeAngelRin: Laughter is a coping mechanism, isn't it? (I know about barking dogs…my own won't shut up). Keep reading to find out what happens.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: The "mob boss" is my favorite portrayal of the antagonist, tied only with the "silent sociopath" portrayal. I did not do this on purpose, but Susano, Kushinada, Muraki, Yatonokami, Akuko, and Izanami remind me of Shishio, Yumi, Soujirou, Houji, Chou, and Usuifrom Rurouni Kenshin, respectively. If you haven't read RK, _go read it now_. You'll understand.

The thing about Kushinada is that she did not make a conscious decision to deny God. She simply fell in love with Susano, her savior, and followed him to Hell. Her tragedy is that she will do anything, even if it is wrong, if it will help Susano.

I think you're going to have mixed feelings about what happens to Muraki. You'll be glad for what happens, but you'd wish it came out another way. In any case, the last we will see of Muraki is this chapter.

The Shiki/Shinigami actually manage to get in two battles (which I am dreading writing, by the way, since battle scenes do not come easily to me).

Masami-chan: (Last chapter of Second Death) I'm so glad you finally got to finish it! Hurry up and finish the rest of the manga/anime (after you hurry up and read the sequel, of course) (Wink)

**Warning:** After this chapter you will want to **_HATE ME FOREVER_**. Even _I_ will want to hate me. As it is, it's difficult to write. I was actually beginning to get the "bad feeling" in my stomach about it at the end of last chapter, indicating that I'm rather dreading writing this. Alas, I'm too far in to change it now.

I'm absolutely going all into this. You'll all be picking your jaws up off the floor, but seriously. I'm dropping a lot of my inhibitions. Not all, mind you, but enough. AEK, absolutely **_DO NOT LET GEORGE READ THIS CHAPTER_**.

Please just remember, as you're busy typing up flames/death threats or committing ritual seppuku in despair, that I'm planning six more chapters.

* * *

Family of Swords (A Portrait of Hell)

* * *

Hell was hot. From this point on, Tsuzuki thought dazedly, he would admonish anyone who used the phrase "cold as Hell". Hell was nothing but heat, nothing but lava-like ground that threatened to entrap a person like quicksand, nothing but glowing red eyes of the damned, nothing but sweltering winds blowing embers in your eyes to blind you. 

There was a huge shriek like grating metal and Tsuzuki turned around to face the sound, sizzling dust flying into his eyes as if insects attracted to a bug zapper. Another from his left; Tsuzuki turned around, trying to muster up power into an o-fuda scroll. The paper turned to powder in his hands as another screech sounded, now directly behind him.

Empty space greeted him. As his mind took in the nothingness before him, five fingers enclosed his ankle. Narrow red slits, eyes of a dead human who turned away from God to live in magma underground, glared up at Tsuzuki as it yanked him down through the soft, unstable ground into a darkness that consumed him until it let him collide him into the first solid piece of dirt he had felt since Gensoukai.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt."

Tsuzuki's eyes fought to focus as he pushed himself up onto his knees. The brown-furred creature that had pulled Hisoka into Hell stared at him just a handful of feet away, sitting Indian-style on the ground and leaning against what resembled a cave wall.

The sight of something in between himself and Akuko at first startled Tsuzuki and then near enthralled him: white, cylindrical light outlined in faint purple, arranged in some sort of geometrical pattern that allowed him to see beyond it almost to the point where he wasn't aware that this barrier existed.

A searing sensation suddenly coursed over his skin and he pulled his hand away from the bars hadn't even been aware he was touching. The skin on his fingers was burned blood red, and it took him a second to realize that blood itself was only helping the coloring.

"Yeah, I wouldn't touch them," Akuko said, pressing down on his folded ankles with his hands and swaying back and forth impishly. "Even _I_ can't touch 'em. Susano-_sama_ made them to specifically target humanity, and both our mothers were human."

"Aren't we special," Tsuzuki growled sarcastically. "Where did you take Hisoka?"

"Who? Oh, the kid Kazutaka calls Bouya. Well, we took him to Susano-_sama_ to try and get Ukyo back, but that didn't work, so we really didn't have a use for him anymore."

"You _killed_ him?" Tsuzuki managed to get out of his strangled throat.

"Oh, no. Too easy. We figured out another use for him. Kazutaka's got him somewhere. You'll see them soon enough."

The sentence sent off wild alarm bells in Tsuzuki's brain.

"Oh, is that them now?" Akuko asked conversationally.

* * *

Hisoka blinked, disoriented. Someone far away was yelling his name, but he couldn't tell the distance between himself and the shouter, or for that matter, where exactly he was. Susano, Izanami, Kushinada, and Akuko were gone, and Muraki…Muraki was still here. The Empathy was gone, but nothing besides both their deaths could sever his and Muraki's mortal connection, those bright red curse marks that he could see flaring on his arm. 

Ice slid up his side from his hip and his chest tightened to the point where he almost felt his heart beating against his ribcage. The ice slid around his neck and took hold of his face, turning it slightly. He blinked; his vision distorted and before he could see or even think his mouth was crushed under someone else's. Something forced his jaws apart and a tongue licked his tonsils. Hisoka gagged and the tongue retracted. Teeth bit down on his lip and drew blood.

"Too bad I had to let go…but I couldn't have you throwing up in my mouth like last time."

Muraki flicked his thumb over Hisoka's bleeding lip and sucked the blood off his finger.

"It's been a few years, but you still taste the same. Like a crushed, bitter berry."

"F-ck you," Hisoka spat.

"Bouya, I think it's the other way around," Muraki replied dryly. He smiled. "Now that I look…nothing has really changed. I'm getting so nostalgic. Remember this?"

Muraki ground his pelvis down, and Hisoka felt the bone bruises on his own re-manifest themselves. A small shriek escaped his mouth despite himself.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember!" Muraki exclaimed delightedly. "Then you know what's going to happen next."

Muraki set his nails on Hisoka's chest and dragged them down his torso, creating ten thin streams of blood.

* * *

Tsuzuki clutched at the glowing white bars of the cell. There was a moment of numbness before his hands were blown back, charred black and bleeding. 

"I told you, those bars are aimed at your human heritage," Akuko said with a sneer. "Keep touching them and they'll overpower your healing abilities."

Another shriek reached Tsuzuki's ears and he screamed out Hisoka's name.

"Music to my ears," Akuko said, smiling. "Little b-tch controlled me for long enough, and then he killed my father. I've got to say I'm rather enjoying this."

Tsuzuki stomach overturned and he dry heaved, almost willing himself to throw up.

"But…there's something missing," Akuko said ponderously. "Hmm…oh! I know how to make this even better."

With the long, thin, black nail of his index finger he bore a clean hole through his chest. He slowly drew the nail out, a sparkling white ball glowing at its tip. He blew a puff of air at it, sending it floating away.

"Why not give him some of my powers again, eh?"

* * *

Muraki shoved Hisoka's face up with his hand and bit down in Hisoka's neck, lapping up the blood like a parched dog. With a snarl rivaling a cornered, wounded animal, Hisoka clamped his teeth around Muraki's hand, tasting iron that was not his own. 

Muraki ripped his hand out of Hisoka's mouth, pulling off a layer of skin that Hisoka spat in his face.

"You're fighting back this time, Bouya," Muraki mused, serenely licking his own blood off his hand. "I suppose now you've got more to lose. Either way, I'm rather enjoying this little display of ferocity. It's quite kinky."

Muraki's fingernail raked Hisoka's thighs and he hungrily licked up the blood the wounds inflicted.

A scream was murdered in Hisoka's throat as a force like a thousand bricks suddenly slammed into his chest, and then exploded. His back arched and his fingers contorted violently, his eyes screwed up in pain as all of Muraki's hatred and unmitigated lust sparked a fierce battle with his own fear. His stomach rejected the war and capitulated its contents.

"Do I make you that nauseous, Bouya?" Muraki said, sounding affronted as Hisoka gagged and another stream of vomit tinged with blood poured out of his mouth. "If I repulse you that much, you can always imagine that I'm Tsuzuki-_san_."

Hisoka retched, tossing up another bit of partially digested food. "N-…no…"

"Oh, yes, Bouya," Muraki shoved the side of Hisoka's face into the ground and overturned the rest of his body with ease. "You're lying to yourself if you think Tsuzuki-_san_ doesn't secretly want to do this."

Inferno forced entry into Hisoka's body and traveled up his spine and down his legs. Hisoka found himself lying face first in a pool of his own vomit and blood.

"You're a fool if you think he doesn't want the same as I…to take glorious advantage of your beautiful little body and f-ck you into insanity."

"_Shut up_!" Hisoka yelled, breath searching for ways to enter his throat.

"Is the truth painful, Bouya?" Muraki shoved himself down harder and Hisoka's mind emptied. He was dimly aware of Muraki's hands sliding up his back and the body following suite.

"And do you want to know _why_ it's the truth, Bouya?" Muraki whispered in his ear. "Because dear, sweet Tsuzuki-_san_ is a demon who belongs to Hell, just. Like." Muraki bit down on Hisoka's ear. "Me."

* * *

_Why didn't you help me?_

_Why didn't you save me?_

_I was right there, and you let it happen._

_How could you?_

_I trusted you._

_I loved you._

_I hate you._

_You abandoned me._

_Murderer._

_Demon._

_You belong in Hell._

For a handful of eternity Tsuzuki's vision was pure white and there was absolutely no sound; time stopped and he was suspended in empty space and there was utter nothingness, and nowhere.

Then suddenly there was a rush of air, and an explosion went off inside and all around Tsuzuki Three voices, raised in shock, agony, and perverse pleasure, all sounded and then were overpowered and washed away as the explosion steadily gained volume and the entire world was black.

Cold flesh and hot blood splattered on Tsuzuki's face and suddenly he could see again.

The bars caging him again and, Tsuzuki saw with grim satisfaction, so was Akuko.

"Well, well. You finally used your demon power."

Tsuzuki's head snapped up. Muraki stood before him, regarding him with a cool smugness. Unadulterated rage welled inside every one of Tsuzuki's nerves and muscles, immobilizing him.

"Looks like I win, Tsuzuki-_san_. I finally made you kill someone with your own hands."

Muraki's hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew a shining, metal revolver. The same one Hisoka had used four years ago in Nagasaki.

"You sick _f-ck_!"

Muraki dodged Tsuzuki easily and turned to look at him, cocking the gun and taking aim.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo, Oriya."

The bullet shot cleanly through its target's head and Tsuzuki gaped as Muraki suddenly shattered into thousands of pure white pieces that sprinkled the ground like gems lying in perfect, sinister symmetry. Muraki's man-made eye fell to the ground last of all, rolling away from what passed as remains to stare up at Tsuzuki with its aphetic accusations.

"Hisoka."

Tsuzuki turned and his stumbling legs carried him halfway toward his husband. His knees buckled and he crawled the second half of the way, pulling his husband into his arms when he finally reached the still, unresponsive body.

Hisoka's green eyes, open and glassy, were the darkest features on him. His body was ashen, ghostly white where it was not purple with bruises or read with blood.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered, gently shaking him. "Hisoka, _no_. Please, Hisoka, _please_, you can't be…you can't…_please_ wake up, _please_. Hisoka!" Tsuzuki's voice cracked; he buried his face in Hisoka's slack shoulder as Hisoka's head tilted backwards lifelessly, his eyes closing.

It was that awful August day in 1917, in Hell instead of Japan. Tsuzuki suddenly realized how Shinji's whole world had come crashing down about his ankles, seeing Ruka lying against the dojo wall with her heart shot out of her chest.

Which meant Hisoka was…

"He's not dead," a feminine voice said from behind him.

"Yet, anyway," another woman's voice said. "Kushinada-_chan_, do you think he'll ever wake up?"

"Probably not," Kushinada admitted.

"But won't it be awful if he does?" Izanami pressed. "If I were your descendant here, I would wish the little boy _never_ wakes up. This is the second time my son has done this to him."

"Izanami-_san_, your son is dead," Kushinada said suddenly, pointing towards the clump of white.

"He's…" Izanami turned to where Kushinada was pointing. She blinked, her mouth agape, and stood stock-still for a handful of seconds. And then her lips pressed into thin, furious line, her eyes sparking the fire of her surroundings.

"And I bet Asato did that, too, just like he let the boy get raped," Izanami spat, anger and sorrow mixing in her voice.

She turned back to the object of her tirade, fresh vindictiveness ripening. "If only you'd recognized your demon heritage earlier! The loss of my child aside, if you'd just accepted the truth about yourself…that you're just as vile and Godforsaken as the rest of us…the little boy would never have gotten involved with you. He wouldn't be on the brink of death now. How does it feel, Asato, to know that this is _all your fault_?"

"You belong with us, like Izanami-_san_ says," Kushinada said.

"You've taken lives, Asato," Izanami hissed with crisp venom, blood boiling. "You've forfeited your right to humanity."

"I'm sorry, but look what your shabby attempt at denying this verity has caused," Kushinada said reasonably, touching her descendant's shoulder and then his hand, prying it off Hisoka's body. "Put him down. He's not going to wake up, and if he does, how are you going to face him, knowing what you let happen to him? Let him go."

Kushinada pulled at him, serenely removing him inch by inch as Tsuzuki slowly, reluctantly put Hisoka's body down.

_I'm so sorry._

_I let this happen._

_I betrayed you._

_Abandoned you._

_Even though I love you._

_Hate me, please._

_I'm hurting you._

_I'm a murderer._

_A demon._

_And I belong in Hell._

Tsuzuki gripped Hisoka's limp hand. He let it rest on the ground, and then they were gone.


	10. Dreams, Illusions, and Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

AnimeAngelRin: (Gives over a hankie)

Eternity's Heir: I'm taking lots of risks with this story. I've never done anything so violent, I've never written so many cliffhangers, and I've never been this dark. I don't think I'll ever get this way again. So you'll probably get your fame back (Wink).

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Ah, the review I was dreading the most. Not because I was expecting "_ZOMGIHATESYOUDIE_" from you, but because I think _you_ are the most emotionally invested fan I've ever had. I don't mean to torture you, just the characters, but you love them so much I guess I end up paining you, too. (Snuggles) Sorry. I'm actually glad I can cause big emotional reactions in readers, though; it says something about my writing skills.

Appalled at Tsuzuki, I can understand. I'm glad you didn't say "surprised", because I thought it very IC for him. I'm a little disappointed in myself; I'm not sure if I got Tsuzuki's failing mental state quite across. I live in such fear of the "tell not show" narrative that I think I leave too much up to the readers' imagination, which ends up confusing them. Ah, well, that'll be rectified sooner or later.

Anyway, we'll be seeing the Shiki _very_ soon. And by "very soon", I mean, "scroll down". I should have mentioned earlier that Hell is fairly difficult to navigate if you're not a local. Sorry. (Bows)

As for Muraki…I don't even know what I did with him anymore. One thing is for sure: he's dead. However, I'm not sure if he's "done for"; I don't want to exclude him from a possible-though-unlikely-because-I-have-a-theme-but-no-plot third installation. In any case, his suicide was a huge, dangerous leap I took. Don't worry if it confuses you. That's what we have the falling action for, because falling action equals exposition, duh. (Wink)

Interesting bit about the RK parallels: I first thought Izanami, like Akuko, was a "Chou" character, but then I realized that the jaded-against-the-world attitude brought her much closer to Usui in motivation, even if she's closer to Chou in personality.

And I assure you the W/T plotline is not dead. It just hasn't been put in yet. Sorry they haven't had much time, but they have their moments. Watari has his own memory-induced angst this chapter, by the way. Emotional torture is so fun.

laustic: "Intense"…perfect adjective. (Grin)

demonyo: Welcome! (Glomps) Glad you're enjoying the story. Regarding Hisoka—in order to get to the climax, something truly awful _had_ to happen to him. I love him, too, he's one of my favorite characters—I just express my love through extreme emotional torture.

Cheetah192119: I've noticed you put me on your Faves, but I don't think you've ever reviewed before…better late than never! (Glomps) I'm glad you can't find anything to criticize, that you enjoy the overall story, and that you're going to continue. It's my pleasure writing it, and thank you!

Masami-chan: I was waiting for you! (Glomps) I know, what a horrible "welcome back to the storyline!" for you to come to. But thank you for the "genius" comment. (Big Grin) Just keep on reading to find out what happens to Hisoka.

Even _I _was skeptical about making this action/adventure. It's not my forte and I haven't really done it much before. However, I decided that there was more action/adventure and drama than romance, even though romance is here in abundance. Like I told AEK, Watari gets his own romance plotline, in which there is drama. Unfortunately, I'll only be able to squeeze in maybe two very small mentions of Saya/Yuma (if you want to read S/Y, go check out the Philia). Tsubaki/Eileen is my darling pet, and there's no mistaking Tsuzuki/Hisoka is the greatest pairing in the long, lovely history of great pairings.

Eternity's Heir: Ooh, I'm scared (Sarcasm). (EH steps forward menacingly) (Cower) LOL, just kidding. Yes, all about Muraki will eventually be explained.

Kiko812: There you are! (Snuggles) I was getting worried. How funny – you review the day this chapter was finished. Thank you for all the compliments.

**Off-Topic Rambling #1:** I found this in a forum user's signature at Fiction Alley: "Can I take you away with me? I can't let you go, even if everything falls apart and my heart is confused. I know it's selfish, but I can't stop myself. Can I love you? Can I stay here with you?" That. Is just. Spooky.

**Off-Topic Rambling #2:** I have to do an essay: "Select a piece of art and explain the impact it has had on your life". Guess what I'm going to write about? Yep, YnM and how Tsuzuki/Hisoka shaped my views on love and self-sufficiency. Ain't life grand? I'm done with it – it's five pages long.

Off-Topic Rambling #3: Tried out a new Tarot spread. I got this for Seeker: "A fouled relationship, possibly abusive. Seeker managed to leave this relationship in order to get a new, happier one. However enthusiastic they may be, though, they have a poor outlook due to the last relationship and are afraid of moving forward." I got this for Partner: "A good person who was betrayed and dropped into a self-defeating depression. In their new setting they brought sorrow wherever they went, lonely and selfish. Something managed to snap them out of it, though, and they began a turn-around." 

Now, who does this remind you of? And I wasn't even reading _for_ T/H; I was just laying down Minor Arcana cards! Even my Guardian Angel who controls my Tarot is obsessed with Tsusoka! Is this unhealthy?

By the way, the cards for Seeker were Seven of Swords Reversed, Four of Cups Reversed, Ten of Cups, Five of Pentacles Reversed, Ace of Wands, and Eight of Swords. The cards for Partner were Three of Wands, Knight of Pentacles Reversed, Seven of Pentacles Reversed, Six of Pentacles, Page of Swords Reversed, Eight of Cups, King of Swords Reversed, Ace of Pentacles Reversed, Knight of Cups Reversed, Six of Swords Reversed, and Four of Wands. I find it interesting that Hisoka's biggest issues are in his intellectual/emotional world (swords/cups), while Tsuzuki's issues are in his physical world (pentacles), especially since Hisoka's deal is not being loved, whereas Tsuzuki's deal is his inability to love himself because of his DNA. Gotta love Tarot.

**Side Note #1:** Suzaku's sword is a zanbatou. Kira's is a shortsword. I'm not even going to bother with finding out what Kurikara's is. It's just Futsu.

**Side Note #2:** Snakes smell with their tongue.

**Side Note #3:** "They call us Legion, for we are many" is a quote from the Gospels.

**Side Note #4:** Remember that Hisoka doesn't know Tsuzuki witnessed the rape. That'll be changed soon enough.

**Personal Note:** PLEASE KNOW I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Believe me when I say everything and its great-grandmother was conspiring to keep me from this chapter: band, the essay, my slow and decrepit computer, my lack of inspiration, my family, etc, etc. Pray for an avoidance of the "chapter 6" fiasco that happened last time it took forever to crank out a chapter (as in, the chapter was bad bad bad), and hopefully enjoy.

Also, the "ruler" option of my edit/preview for this chapter is not working, so I'll be using a different method of separation between sections:

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Dream, Illusions, and Reality

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"God _d-mn_ it's hot in here."

"Aren't you a Fire Shiki?" Watari asked, glancing over at the phoenix.

"It doesn't change the fact that God _d-mn_ it's hot in here," Suzaku returned, pulling on her newly created V-neck collar. Much to Touda's amusement she had doffed her uniform and ripped off the sleeves and high-standing collar off her undergarment.

"And I'm pretty sure wandering around in circles like a bunch of idiots isn't helping any," Kurikara snarled.

"_You're_ not helping any with your whining," Kira snapped irritably, fingering her shortsword. How odd to keep an instrument of death alongside a long circular row of healing water. At least she wasn't out of place—Suzaku's zanbatou wagged slightly back and forth against her hip, and Kurikara's hand was placed protectively against the hilt of his own Futsu.

Red vapor filled the air in puffs as if blood was evaporating instead of water, the small molecules sticking in the party of seven's throats as the trudged, squinting through the fog.

There was a loud rushing sound and Watari let out a startled gasp as heat rushed up his leg from his ankle, burning through his clothes. He stumbled away from the boiling geyser, landing solidly against Tatsumi's back. An apology died softly in his throat as Tatsumi's arm, seemingly unthinkingly, dropped around Watari's shoulder and then jerked him down as a flock of blood-red bats with wings set alight swooped dangerously close to their heads before taking off into the darkness, their screeches filling the foggy air.

There was a small shriek and the loud rumbling of rocks, and Watari looked up in time to see Touda snatch Suzaku's arm and yank her away from where solid rock was crumbling and falling from underneath her feet.

Suzaku slipped, trying to regain her footing. In one movement Touda swept her up into his arms and jumped back as more rocks fell.

"What was that?"

"That was me picking you up," Touda responded.

"Not that," Suzaku retorted. "I got that. There's something over there."

"I see it, too," Kira said, squinting off into the distance.

"Finally, a lead." Touda set Suzaku on her feet, one arm still wrapped around her waist. A forked tongue slid out of his mouth and licked the air. He paused. "It's…that's Hisoka."

"It's who?" Watari responded automatically. "Bon? Oh, _sh-t_…"

The sprint toward him was almost of simultaneous mind, which unconsciously slowed down as the stench of vomit and blood filled the air around a still, ashen form.

"Bon, oh God…" Watari's steps hitched momentarily. Kira passed him, uncorking a bottle, and he pulled off his lab coat to cover Hisoka as Kira poured holy liquid down Hisoka's throat.

"Sh-t, he's not waking up," Kira said through gritted teeth after a few gut-wrenching seconds.

"Why not?" Tatsumi demanded.

"It's the power of this place. All this negative energy…and who knows what they actually _did_ to him…God _d-mn_."

"Kira, let me get at his head," Watari said, pulling Mother Laptop out from the protective crook of his arm. Kira scooted slightly away as Watari took her place, setting the computer on the ground and pressing a button on the keyboard. Thin compartments opened on either side of the contraption and out spilled two probes.

"What are those?" Suzaku asked suspiciously.

"_These_ are going to send electrical pulses into his brain."

"You're frickin' nuts, you know that?"

"They're _mild_, Suzaku. Enough to wake him up, not fry his brains."

"You're useful, aren't you?" Kira said.

"I try to b—" Watari began, looking up. Kira was in his sight for one second and gone the next.

Before anyone could think or move there was the sound of glass breaking. A white fog crept steadily over the area and ear-shattering shrieks filled where the fog did not. One shriek dropped out with the soft _shink_ of Kira's shortsword.

"What in Hell…" Tatsumi muttered, coughing into his fist as the fog cleared away with a sudden gust of wind.

"They call us legion," a sinister voice said from the shadows, dripping in irony, "for we are many."

"Shikome," Kira said with a hiss, drawing her sword out of the body of one of the slowly dying aforementioned.

"Hell's version of _us_," Suzaku spat, drawing her zanbatou from its hilt. One pair of eyes glistened at the sight of her and pulled a sword likewise.

"Finally, some carnage," Kurikara said, taking Futsu in hand.

"You're a right sick b-st-rd, you know that?" Touda said conversationally, charging up his blood with fire.

Wakaba clasped both hands over her heart, balling her fingers into fists, before slowly releasing them to lie flat, palms up. Sweat ran down her forehead as translucent blue light formed in a disc over her hands.

"It's a miko!" one of the Shikome hissed, launching herself forward. Wakaba's shield formed in a rush of adrenaline but for nothing—she pulled out of her fear-induced wince and saw her attackers head go flying as a black, ink-like substance sliced through its neck.

"Watari, you keep trying to revive him," Tatsumi muttered, retracting his shadow slightly.

"Wasn't thinking of doing anything else."

Pale-faced, Wakaba poured more energy into her shield as the blue light began to mold around the bodies of her companions.

Not one to be on the defensive, Suzaku was the first to charge forward, brandishing her zanbatou.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Come on, Bon, come on, _please_," Watari chanted. It had to have been an hour. Or fifteen; he couldn't tell. He did not dare raise the voltage any further; he had already raised it and going furthermore would cause Hisoka's brain to sizzle.

A shriek and a splash of blood reached his ear almost simultaneously as Futsu sliced through another Shikome. "D-mn, they just keep coming!" followed along presently. Steam was rising from the armor Wakaba provided them with as each Hell-born creature came in contact with it, melting both the armor and the Shikome in one shot. Wakaba staggered, sweating profusely.

"Bon, come on, _now_ would be a good time, could use some extra help here." For a fleeting moment Watari wondered what a conscious but likely still incapacitated Hisoka could possibly do, but the thought fell by the wayside. He wasn't any more useful, and Hisoka had to be woken up.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"It's that one…the smaller one…that Izanami-_sama_ said we can't allow to wake up?"

"Of course, dunderhead. He's the only one who's unconscious, isn't he?"

"Can't we just kill him?"

"No, she might need him for something or other. Or want him. 'S'what she said."

"But then, we gotta get rid of that one who's pressing the buttons, right?"

"Duh."

"Can I have a little fun with him, first?"

"Be my guest, 's'long as you don't get yourself offed."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

When Watari looked up again it was dark.

"Oh, sh-t," he muttered. "Okay…Tatsumi? Kira? Wakaba? Any of you Shiki? Hey, Tatsumi!…?"

His words echoed around the darkness with no reply.

"D-mn…I do believe my mind has been hijacked."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Watari whipped around and stumbled backwards.

"It's been awhile, Yutaka."

"You know I hate that name," Watari answered dumbly, automatically, blinking. "Kyo…how?"

"Contrary to your beliefs, love, your mind hasn't been hijacked," Kyo answered, smiling. "It's hijacked _you_."

"That's impossible."

"No, your hair on rainy days is impossible, love. This is you, and me, in your mind. C'mon, even we of science were looking into the occult to have the baby, is it really impossible to believe your mind could kidnap you?"

""The" baby?" Watari repeated. "As in, already exists?"

"Oh, yeah, you've yet to catch up. Yep, "the" baby, love. Stop looking at my face."

"You know, I never could do that," Watari murmured softly to himself, tearing his eyes away from Kyo's face and glancing slightly downward. Half-cradled in Kyo's arm and half-sitting on his lap was a baby.

"Is this…this isn't re—…is it…a boy or a girl?" he asked dazedly.

"What do you think?"

"I don't care," Watari answered in a rush, breathlessly. Bewilderedly he reached forward, his hand brushing the child's forehead. It was solid; warm. Real. "Kyo, this can't be…this isn't real. You're not real."

"I'm not real? The baby isn't real? Well, in your mind, love, where you are, we're real."

"Can't argue that," Watari said, allowing a laugh to escape. The urge to snatch the baby up was becoming nearly impossible to resist.

"You wanna stay here for awhile?"

"I could," Watari conceded slowly. "But…"

"What, you would abandon me again, Yutaka?"

Watari stepped back quickly, his face transfixed in horror. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You would never say that, Kyo."

"No, but _you_ would. You would have me say that you let me die. And _that_, love, is as true as the baby and I are."

"Kyo?" Watari put forth, almost timidly, reaching out a hand again. As his fingers brushed the solidness of Kyo's face a sizzling heat rushed through his hands and blackness splattered underneath his fingers.

"Kyo? Kyo, what the hell…Kyo? _Kyo!"_

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Sh-t. I knew she'd get herself offed."

"Why does it sound like you're not the least bit remorseful?"

"Why do you think? She was a f-cking moron. Kinda glad she's dead."

"…We're getting our –sses kicked."

"Susano-_sama_ is on his own now. I'm outtie."

"Right. Hey, girls! We're getting the f-ck outta here."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

When Watari looked down again there was a severed head flung haphazardly almost completely across his lap.

He blinked at it. His nerves were numb and the thought of removing it from himself did not affix itself in his mind.

"Watari, are you okay?" Wakaba demanded anxiously, and Watari looked up, his focus unsettled.

"What the hell was she doing to you?" Tatsumi demanded, and Watari could see Tatsumi's shadow detract from the shikome's body. Watari looked up mutely, and winced at sight of blood splattered across Tatsumi's face and shirt.

"She…nothing," Watari said, managing to push the head off his lap with a shudder. "Where are the—?"

"They vanished," Suzaku explained. "Just disappeared."

"Watari, you look like you're going to hurl," Tatsumi said sternly.

"I assure you I am in full control of my digestive system," Watari said, weak mirth coming through. "Now, back to Bon…"

It took a moment for everyone to register that they had been fighting with an intent of protecting Hisoka. Battle will do that to you.

Watari was relieved to see that the small shocks were having some sort of effect; he could make out Hisoka's eyelids twitching in REM-like movements underneath his eyelids. Guttural noises were beginning to erupt from his throat. Watari detached the probes form Hisoka's temples and reached out to touch his arm.

"_Get away from me_!"

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. With a self-induced convulsion he sat up and pushed back almost simultaneously, unconsciously dragging Watari's lab coat with him.

"Bon, what in Hell?" Watari demanded bewilderedly,

"I could say the same d-mn thing," Hisoka responded, his eyes focusing even though his breathing was still hard and uncontrolled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to rescue you, ingrate," Kurikara muttered, glaring. "We've been battling our –sses off while you've taken your sweet time being unconscious."

"I didn't _ask_ to be…unconscious," Hisoka said, suddenly mindful and heated at the memory.

"In other words, stop being a b-tch," Kira muttered.

"Bon, what happened to you?" Watari asked. "You look like wild animals tried to rip you apart."

"Good analogy," Hisoka muttered, pulling Watari's coat over him with difficulty.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi, Suzaku, and Hisoka intoned at the same time.

"Oh, sh-t," Touda muttered.

"Have you even seen him at all?" Watari asked.

"N-no, I haven't seen him," Hisoka said, a sudden wave of panic rising. A tide of sickness suddenly rose up out of his intestines. Awful thoughts permeated with Tsuzuki's soul, running around his head…_betrayed, abandoned, hate,_ _murderer, demon._

His newly returned Empathy was bubbling in his chest like a carbonated liquid. His head was throbbing as he tried to reach out with his hated power, sniffing out any scent of Tsuzuki. It was like a waterfall landing on a flat surface, the water spreading in every direction, further than anyone thought it could.

'The d-mn thing's _expanded_,' Hisoka thought to himself.

"Bon?" Watari said, his tone demanding an explanation.

"I'm trying to sense him," Hisoka snapped, his eyes squinted shut in concentration. 'Throw me a God d-mn bone here, Tsuzuki,' his mind shouted, searching for anything of Tsuzuki, that love, that guilt, that _anything_.

There was a snap in his brain as he felt a touch of Tsuzuki's soul being overwhelmed with hatred born of tainted demon blood. Those words were beginning to warp sorrow and despair with perverse glee and possessive pride. Hisoka's mind whipped back in a knee-jerk reaction, almost losing the trail.

"F-ck. Those demons…they're trying to brainwash him." Hisoka forced strength into his legs and stood, wobbling. His knees gave way and Suzaku ran to catch him before he could hit the ground again.

"How's that?" Watari asked, rising.

"They're trying to use his guilt," Hisoka said, attempting to regain his balance. "They're trying to use it bring out whatever dark side he could possibly have…"

He gritted his teeth, steeling his nerves to stand on his own.

"But I'll be _d-mned_ if I let them take him from me."


	11. When Gabriel's Trump Blows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs: **Whoa, six reviews in one day? That hasn't happened since "Ask DBZ"! And I was truly scared about the reaction I would get! I'm actually kinda glad of that, though. It keeps me humble, to still be nervous about the reviews when I know I have a legion of fans (whom I love in kind).

Does the YnM fandom have a BNF (Big Name Fan) list? The Harry Potter fandom had Cassandra Claire and Ms. Scribe, and it'd be cool to be a BNF. But then, Ms. Scribe started a cyber-war and Cassandra Claire was recently outted for plagiarism, so…yeah. And anyway, Kiko812 has her BNS (Big Name Stories) list, of which I'm very honored to be included in (okay, end self-pimping now). I'll stick with just being a mundane fanfic writer.

Masami-chan: The suspense even hurts me. I just want to get it all down and have it out there! I'm looking forward to this chapter lots, we're totally reaching climax (erm…did that sound dirty to anyone else?). Put some ice on that bumped head!

Watari does rock. I adore him. And I'm glad you enjoyed the T/W moments. They're really difficult to write (I applaud anyone who can write a decent T/W). I'll be sure to check out your fic!

Hikari Tsuki Chi: I know, wouldn't it be great to have them?

AnimeAngelRin: I get emotional concerning them, too. I've watched the series at least 10 times over and _still_ start tearing up when Hisoka does his big confession in Touda's flames. Darn that gorgeous background music!

Kiko812: I like calling it "Mother Laptop". He calls his normal computer "Mother" so I just expanded it. And as for the use of electric pulses? I basically needed a justification for Watari to be there. I'm not even sure if it's medically sound. But it was fun. And Hisoka's last line was, sorry for puffing myself up, just awesome.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: I'm glad you have custody of our little anomaly, much as I love him. (Snuggles George) Ooh, I just can't _wait_ to write the scene where Hisoka and Tsuzuki meet up again! There's going to be some serious emotional/psychological sh-t going down, and we'll even get a surprise guest.

What I love about Tarot is that it is so _not_ random. Anyone willing to give tarot a shot will get an accurate reading. I've also found that the power of the present moment is a strong player in Tarot. So if Tsusoka was on my mind, it only makes sense that they showed up in the cards.

"Falling action" means that the story wraps up. "Exposition" is when the narrative explains the story. I like to use the falling action for exposition.

The part where the Shikome enters Watari's head is actually my favorite part of that chapter. I love Kyo. The part that hit me most was when he says "No, your hair on a rainy day is impossible, love." That just seemed such a "loving couple" quip that I left "writer mode" and entered "reader mode" and practically fangirled it. I so want to write the complete prologue to this entire storyline, covering every character. I might just do that.

Pharie-Mage1313: You don't know how giddy you made me with your compliments. I generally admire YnM fanfic for its maturity (we don't have as much have Gawd Awful Fanfic, I think because YnM requires a certain level of psycho-emotional development to comprehend), and if you think my story is better than all that…well, I should go stick a pin in my head before it gets _too_ inflated.

Cheetah192119: Hey, I'm the last person to scold someone for not criticizing me. I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

Eternity's Heir: Well, I'm back in school, so it might take two months per chapter. Lord, I wish I hadn't wasted August wallowing in writer's block.

Joan Mistress of Magic: Newbie? NEWBIE! (Glomps)

Aacire: Don't worry, I'm not insulted. That's just natural progression: as you write more, you get much stronger (as long as you don't burn out). I'm glad you found me out and are enjoying the sequel!

Demonyo: Trauma doesn't really set in until a few chapters after this. I'd say the shock is preventing Hisoka from having any psycho-emotional reaction. He just knows, through an empathy that's growing due to it being in its owner's body for a period of time, that something is wrong with Tsuzuki and he _has_ to go find him. We get to see him traumatized in a couple more chapters.

**Off-Topic Rambling #1:** I might, I repeat, might, just _might_ be formulating a plot for a third installment of this story. Don't bet the farm on it, but it's germinating in my head and if I start brainstorming it might just come to me. I know that, should it happen, it's going to involve Hisoka's family.

**Off-Topic Rambling #2:** Remember the YnM essay I mentioned, that I wrote for my English class? My teacher said it was "a delight to read". Fangirling my teacher now. I'll post the essay at the end of this story.

**Off-Topic Rambling #3:** 9/21 marked my birthday! I wish I had gotten the chapter up for you by then, but alas, work and school and band got in the way. Out of curiosity…how old do you think I am? I want two answers: one is how old you think I actually am based on whatever you know about me, and the second is how old my writing suggests I am.

**Off-Topic Rambling #4: **I want to share with you this absolutely gorgeous Tsusoka icon I found. Ironically, it's linked to a post I made helping someone with advice about love. It's right here when you remove the spaces: http/ forums. showthread.php?s&threadid117665 . I'm known as SmashingPumpkinHead over at Fiction Alley Park.

**Off Topic Rambling #5:** I know I'm getting carried away with the OTR, but I found this Shakespearean sonnet and it sounded a lot like Tsuzuki. He basically says "Why do you love me, when there's nothing to love?", and he is preparing for a time when he will be rejected:

Against that time (if ever that time come) / When I shall see thee frown on my defects / When as thy love hath cast his utmost sum / Called to that audit by advised respects / Against that time when thou shalt strangely pass / And scarcely greet me with that sun, thine eye / When love, converted from the thing it was / Shall reasons find of settled gravity / Against that time do I ensconce me here / Within the knowledge of mine own desert / And this my hand against myself uprear / To guard the lawful reasons on thy part / To leave poor me thou has the strength of laws / Since why to love I can allege no cause

**Side Note #1:** "When Gabriel's trump blows" is an allusion to Judgment Day, which is supposed to be heralded by Gabriel sounding the trumpet. In Christian-themed Tarot, the card "Judgment" is often linked to Gabriel.

* * *

When Gabriel's Trump Blows

* * *

_Resurrection_

_Coming to terms with the past_

_Healing_

_Renewal_

_Transformation_

_Forgiveness_

- The meaning of Judgment Upright, in Rider-Waite Tarot

* * *

"No."

"'Scuse me?"

"No."

"Oh, it's amazing what we'll do when we're under the illusion that we're a worthwhile sentient being."

"…"

"Ooh, good answer. And while you're pondering your next great response, chew on this: you're a demon who killed people and you watched your husband get raped. And you enjoyed it, too."

"You're full of _sh-t_."

"Am I? Don't try to deny it, Asato. You did. You lapped it up like a little dog."

"_F-ck_ you."

"I know you'd like that, but that's beside the point."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, getting defensive, are we? I had a feeling you would be. It's easy for one to predict you, Asato. Especially when one _is_ you."

* * *

"It's kind of entertaining, isn't it?" Izanami said gleefully, watching from a distance as lights flashed on and off in Tsuzuki's empty violet eyes.

"You're getting unusually excited about this, aren't you, Izanami?" Susano posed lazily.

"Of course I am. He's responsible for my son's death."

"You don't know that, Izanami-_san_," Kushinada interjected.

"I know that the body was there and so was he," Izanami spat venomously. "It's a smoking gun and I'll shoot it off if I want to."

"Well, I dunno about _guns_, Izanami, but I know it's about time for swords," Susano said, standing up suddenly.

"Explain, dearest husband of mine?" Izanami said.

"Well, I've been casting some energy out for awhile now in case your hags were defeated, and it appears that someone else has been casting energy in order to sniff us out. And they're coming rather close, I think. Kushinada!"

Kushinada rose from where she had been sitting, her eyes shut. Her eyelid snapped open, pupils flashing gold and red, as her body turned inside itself and forged steel out of flesh and blood.

* * *

"Ah, here comes thine beloved, Asato. Amazing he can stand, really, after what you let happen to him."

"…He can't be h—he needs to go."

* * *

Hisoka stumbled away from Suzaku's hands, which had been clutching his arms to keep him from doing just that. His vision was getting slightly blurry, but he could still make out Tsuzuki's form slumped haphazardly against a cavern wall, eyes flashing crazily.

His hand reached forward and he was yanked back as a sword descended, creating a clean slice in the ground when Susano pulled it back.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Izanami screeched as Tatsumi pulled Hisoka away.

"Yes, what she said," Susano repeated, smiling lightly and swinging Kushinada back and forth like a menacing pendulum. "I guess I should make this place more stringent, if a handful of Shiki and Shinigami can survive it. I've gotten lazy in my old age. Then again," he eyed the perfect line Kushinada had drawn in the ground, "I seem to have retained some of my skills."

"What is it with people and blabbering before a battle?" Kurikara wondered aloud, pulling a bloody Futsu out of its sheath.

"I don't know; I think it's in some kind of rule book," Susano said absently, and then quickly blocked a swing from Suzaku's zanbatou. "Cheap shot."

"Oh, you wanna talk about cheap shots?" Suzaku snarled, sliding her zanbatou down Kushinada's edge and swiping Susano's leg, causing him to lose, but regain, his footing. "Kidnapping isn't a cheap shot?"

"Touché," Susano admitted. "Well, that one over there is quite tired of the talking, so shall we get started?"

"Gladly," Kurikara said, smiling even as he charged. Sparks flew as Futsu and Kushinada clashed; Susano shoved Kurikara backwards and swung at him, swiping a few clumps of hair from the dragon king's head.

There was a tear in the shoulder of his hakama as Kira's sword ripped through it, causing blood to flow. Susano dodged a ball of fire from Touda, swinging out Kushinada and catching Kira in the arm.

Watari pulled the exorcist out of the fray and ripped off part of her sleeve to act as a bandage. As soon as it was tied she ripped away and dove into the fight like a diver into the ocean.

"Okay, good, they're distracted," Tatsumi muttered, and Hisoka looked up at him through unclear eyes. "Listen to me. I'm going to put you in my shadow and send you over to Tsuzuki. You're going to bring him into the shadow and find out what's wrong with him."

"Y-yeah, okay," Hisoka breathed. It was beginning to hurt to move his head.

Tatsumi charged up his energy and his shadow poured out from his feet, rising up to cover Hisoka in a blanket of black.

"Oh no you f-cking don't," a female voice growled, and Tatsumi was suddenly blindsided with a blast of air that shredded his sleeve. Part of the shadow retracted and shot out at Izanami, who dodged the full blow but still found half an ear lying on the ground.

"I like it when they play," Izanami said, a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

From the clear patches in Tatsumi's shadow Hisoka could see Wakaba desperately trying to summon the energy to form a shield that could meld over the fighters and Tatsumi equally, and near collapsing under the effort.

Hisoka empathized. His head was pounding harder and harder. Every few seconds he felt like insects were crawling inside of his flesh. The shadow shook with every attack Tatsumi fended off and his vision shook with it.

The shadow slowly opened up and Tsuzuki's form pushed through the blackness until the shadow covered him completely.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said quietly, tentatively reaching out a shaking hand.

Tsuzuki's flashing, defeated eyes glanced up at Hisoka and suddenly Hisoka's memory exploded with what happened just a handful of hours earlier; a double vision of watching and feeling hands and blood all over himself, hearing his own screams from within himself and from a distance, feeling the pain of physical assault and from watching that physical assault, completely helpless.

Hisoka's knees hit the ground but he wasn't aware of that pain; he was reliving his own, their own.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

Hisoka's head snapped up at Tsuzuki's voice; blood draining away from his face as memories drained away as horror replaced it.

"Should've made some popcorn."

"Shut the f-ck _up_," Hisoka hissed, realization hitting him. "I _know_ you're not Tsuzuki."

"Wrong."

"I'm a f-cking _Empath_. I can _tell_."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'd hate to get psychologically ambiguous with you, m'dear, but I'm not him, while I _am_ him. In his mind, at least, I am."

"I repeat: I'm a f-cking _Empath_. I can _tell_."

"Okay…but it only really matters if _he_ can tell, don't you think?"

* * *

"Don't you think, Asato, that you should send him away before you end up killing him?"

* * *

"D-mn it…Tsuzuki, _please_ don't listen to whatever's talking in your head," Hisoka said, reaching out to grab Tsuzuki's arms even as fear and self-loathing and horror poured into him through the contact.

* * *

"After all, you're not strong enough to deny the fact that you're a demon and you're _predisposed_ to evil."

* * *

"Tsuzuki, listen to me. Look at me, d-mn it." Tsuzuki's eyes were anything but focused. "Tsuzuki, _listen_ to me. They are _scr-wing_ with you."

* * *

"He might not care _now_, but when he's on his deathbed because of you, I think he might."

* * *

"Tsuzuki, _please_!"

* * *

"Really, you're doing him a favor."

* * *

"I…no."

"Tsuzuki!"

"No," Tsuzuki said, pulling himself out of Hisoka's grasp. "You're going to die."

"I already did, once! And you had nothing to do with that! D-mn it, when are you going to realize that I don't care about what your bloodline is?"

"But _I_ care."

Hisoka's breath hitched and he stumbled backwards. It was becoming too torturous to keep physical contact with him. Tsuzuki's memory of the rape seemed to exist just to flow into Hisoka's fingertips.

"You can't change the fact that he—I mean, _we_—care. Since it's going to get you killed."

"Going to get you killed." The words bounced around in Hisoka's head. Killed.

Hisoka sucked in a deep breath and shut his eyes, concentrating. She could come of her own will. He knew that. If she could just sense how desperate he was…

"Well. You _are_ my idiot little brother, after all."

Ruka stood, arms akimbo, frowning at Tsuzuki.

"What a fine mess you've gotten into, Asato-_ototou_. You're lucky I took after Mom; I _like_ cleaning up after you. All righty then. Judging by your husband's state of mind, I'd say you're in one devil of a self-hate episode again. But…_ooh_, a reason this time. It's good to know you finally have a _reason_, even if slightly misguided, to hate yourself; you've never had one before."

"You died…" Tsuzuki began.

"And that was not your fault," Ruka interrupted. "Did you ask to be born, Asato? Did you ask to forget the fact that you were supposed to conquer the world?"

"I asked to stay in Meifu," Tsuzuki threw back.

"And aren't you glad you did? Because of that, you took in a little stray bird and he got a husband out of it, didn't you? Just from reading his thoughts alone, do you know how _lucky_ he feels, and _is_, because he has you?"

"Why is he _lucky_ to have every demon in the universe swarming around him because of me?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Have you noticed, my silly little self-centered brother, that he has _yet_ to die and the world has _yet_ to come to an end for _any_ reason, least of all because of you? Not only that, but the sick f-ck who's been manipulating you and causing all this trouble is—according to Hisoka's empathic memory, that's d-mned convenient—dead as a doornail? He can't do jack sh-t any more to either of you."

"And what about the rest of them, Ruka-_nee_?" Tsuzuki shouted stubbornly. "The _king_ of Hell wants me for his cause! And they've done _everything_ to prove that I can't hold onto them…Hisoka…my Shiki…my friends…hell, _you_. They've already made me use my power to kill people, Ruka! What happens when my power kills one of the people I love?"

Ruka's lips pursed in annoyance. She inhaled and exhaled a sharp breath through her nose.

"There is one thing I've always known about you, Asato. You are an _idiot_. You're an idiot because you have never learned that having an evil power does _not_ make you an evil person. You're an idiot because you simply refuse to see that the good you do for the people around you outweighs the bad that you _imagine _is your fault. And you're an idiot because you're letting them manipulate you into believing these lies! D-mn it, Asato, Hisoka won't be happy if he loses you! The only evil you could do to him is to _leave him_! He…everyone…they want you _back_, Asato! You're allowing these demons to turn your love into an evil spirit!"

Their small enclosed universe shook violently; Tsuzuki's vision turned as black as Tatsumi's quickly disappearing shadow. There was some sort of horrid screaming in his head that he recognized but knew was foreign; some alien force was quickly being sucked out of his mind.

Hisoka was collapsed, unconscious in his arms, when his vision returned.

* * *

"F-ck, _Tatsumi_!" Watari yelled as Tatsumi fell underneath one of Izanami's attacks, his shadow receding. Wakaba saw it in time and thrust a bit of shield in between Izanami and her victim, causing herself to fall unceremoniously to the ground in the effort.

Watari's legs unconsciously carried him toward Tatsumi but a blast of cutting wind mixed in with fire forced him back. An awful sense of déjà vu came to him.

"Over here, hag!" Suzaku shouted, swinging her zanbatou at Izanami's head. There was a sickening crunching sound as Izanami's nose turned within her face on impact. Izanami stumbled backwards, clutching her face, and Watari shot forward, grabbing the injured Tatsumi by the arms and pulling him away, towards where Tsuzuki was slowly regaining full control over his senses.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari asked, one arm clinging to Tatsumi and the other reaching forward to seize his friend's arm. "Tsuzuki, can you hear me?"

"Watari?"

"Thank heaven." A huge sigh of relief escaped Watari's mouth. He bent down and felt for a pulse in Hisoka's neck; he found it and almost cried in relief.

"What…?"

"Us two, Suzaku, Touda, Kira, and Wakaba are here. They're battling Susano right now," Watari explained. "Tatsumi, are you ali—are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tatsumi said through clenched teeth, clutching the bottom his ribcage where he felt a cracked bone.

A fireball whizzed through the air, bouncing off its target and coming back at its shooter; Touda stumbled backwards and landed on his knees a few feet away from the small group of Shinigami.

"Touda!" Tsuzuki called out, voice weak and desperate.

"Yeah, I just got my –ss handed to me," Touda said with a sarcastic grin, looking up at his revived master in concealed relief. "Sorry, Tsuzuki, we're totally losing."

"Don't…don't apologize," Tsuzuki insisted croakily.

"Man, it'd be so much easier if I could just arson the place than try to use fire attacks."

"Why can't you?" Watari demanded.

"I need to be summoned by a demon to transform in Hell," Touda said, picking himself up.

"Summoned by a demon…" Tsuzuki muttered. The strange urge to laugh and cry simultaneously sudden came upon him. "Having an evil power, Ruka?"

"Tsuzuki?" Watari looked at him concernedly.

"Tatsumi, can you still summon a shadow?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Y-yes," Tatsumi said, trying to stand. He grimaced at the pain in his side and staggered; in a flash Watari was supporting him, using his forearms as Tatsumi's armrests.

"Pull everyone but Touda into it," Tsuzuki said, his exhausted voice barely above a whisper. He shifted, pulling Hisoka closer to him. "We'll do what we did two years ago."

Watari doubled his support as Tatsumi's shadow tentatively spilled out from his feet.

* * *

Suzaku was startled when her zanbatou smacked against a black wall and not Susano's head, which she had been aiming for. Kira and Kurikara's swords stopped in mid-air, and Wakaba dropped her shield in surprise.

The black dome surrounding them began to constrict and they stumbled backwards, closer to Tatsumi, Watari, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki!"

Suzaku jerked forward towards her master but stopped when she saw lightly shut eyes and a moving mouth.

"The flames of dark anger, take the form of a heavenly serpent and descend upon me…come to me, Touda."

"But only a demon can summon a Shiki in He—" Suzaku began aloud, but cut herself off when through the small clear patches in Tatsumi's shadow she could see Touda's snake form rising, flames emitting from the ground he stood on.

It was a kind of shock to see, through those intermittent pockets of visibility, Hell literally go up in flames. Silence within and Touda's animal shrieks without fulfilled any possible thing the fighters could have said. Flames danced around and licked the outer walls of the shadow as it continued to shrink inward. Tatsumi's energy was quickly draining with the need to cover seven people against the onslaught.

There was a barely audible _shink_ sound followed by a wretched, pained screech.

"Touda!" Suzaku screamed before she could think, and they could see small splashes of blood on Touda's black skin as he slowly began to anthropomorphize back into his human form.

"Tatsumi, quick, pull him in, _please_!" Tsuzuki yelled hoarsely, and Tatsumi felt the pain in his side increase as he let out portion of his shadow to cover and bring in Touda.

"Oh my God…" Suzaku whispered.

Touda glanced up from his lying position, trying to lift his torso off the ground with his elbows. A bloody Kushinada ran through his thigh, stuck up in the air at a slight angle.

"Nn, yeah, this kinda hurts," he said through tightly clamped teeth. "No, leave it!" he barked when Suzaku reached forward. "It's stopping up the bleeding."

The ground trembled and Tatsumi pulled the dome into a circle as the earth fell away beneath them. Wakaba summoned the last bit of her strained energy to add to the circle's shield as the world around them went from flame to black.


	12. Word and Meaning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

**Shout-outs:**

AnimeAngelRin: (Beams) Did you know, that chapter didn't turn out as good as I thought it would be? I was having real trouble after Tsuzuki snaps out of his madness.

Aacire: Not so much an intense battle, but an intense smackdown courtesy of Ruka. Is it unhealthy that I love her so much, when we've never seen her in canon? By the way, I hope you noticed, and that I pulled off, the parallelism between Tsubaki-Hisoka in chapter 2, and Ruka-Tsuzuki in chapter 11. That's why I liked it when AEK said Tsubaki-Hisoka was a sibling relationship. (Jeez, here I am telling my Humanities class that author intent doesn't matter, yet I'm explaining my techniques!)

Eternity's Heir: I really want to do a third segment, too. This little idea that germinated with imaging a scene in a coffee shop between Tsuzuki and Hisoka has become an epic project. Making it an epic trilogy would be just fantastic.

Masami-chan: I mentioned this once before: I invented Ruka's character on accident. When I first envisioned her, she was quiet, demure, and sweet. Ha, that personality passed right along to Ukyo and the modern Ruka was born in chapter seven of Second Death. I keep thinking it'd be fun to write Ruka and Ukyo meeting in Heaven, but I have no idea what I would write for it, unless I wanna write Ruka/Ukyo…which is interesting…but they're both Tsuzuki's sisters. Hmmm…Ukyo and Tsuzuki share a father…and Ruka and Tsuzuki share a mother! It's not incest! (Happy dance). Not that I have anything against people who practice incest (just, no kids, okay?), but it's not my cup o' tea. I'm JKing about R/U, though. Ruka/Shinji is love. Ukyo/Muraki is…something.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: You know what's weird? I'm not sure I'm satisfied completely with the last chapter. Don't get me wrong, I like it a lot (especially Ruka's part), but…maybe it's because it took so long to write. Nevertheless, I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

Regarding Tsuzuki's mental health and stability; the psycho-emotional Tsusoka is being put off. This chapter is going to be full of exposition; the next focuses on everyone _but_ Tsusoka (Dodges projectiles), meaning we're finally going to see some W/T and Watari-angst, Oriya's reaction to Muraki's death, some Wakaba/Terazuma, and I _might_ set myself up for the third story. But fear not! The chapter after next is completely Tsuzuki/Hisoka, and I really—and I do mean really—want it to be even more powerful than the honeymoon chapter in Second Death.

To see the icon, type in fictionalley . org. Click on the portrait of the red-haired kid looking out the window. Scroll down to the "Writer's Corner" section and click on "Writing Beyond Fanfic". Then find the link where it says "Keys to Relationships". I'm the first responder. The icon is really beautiful; just the border design is gorgeous in itself, and they used that picture in the opening sequence of Hisoka in Tsuzuki's lap…it's just so _pretty_.

The sonnet was difficult for me to get at first, too (Shakespeare eludes me sometimes). What's funny is that I don't think Tsuzuki would fully understand it if he read it. Hisoka would catch on real quick, though (imagine the snarky sweetness of Hisoka explaining it to him…my teeth rot at the fluffy goodness).

Ah, the third installment. It began when I wrote that Rui was pregnant. She was actually supposed to be _already_ visibly pregnant in Second Death, but I think I took that out because it wasn't important at the time. Anyway, she's about 5 months along, and that's going to be important. I'm _definitely_ going to do something with Hisoka's brother in the epilogue, but I just don't know if I have a structure for a third story. In any case, I just _have_ to write the several mini-prologues to this story (I wanna write Watari/Kyo so _bad_), plus I want to do a kind of parody of The Spoon River Anthology, so that might take precedence until I have a set plan for the third story.

Kiko812: Feel free to re-read! I'm sorry for the delay.

Demnoyo: Ha, that's so true about Ruka. Well, if you can get over having your heart shot out of your chest, you can get over anything, I guess. I just really want her to be the kind of person who looks at things like this and goes, "Come on, _this_ sh-t again?", stomps into the fray, gives a few whacks with her metaphorical stirring spoon, and the mess is all cleared up.

Phaerie-Mage 1313: (Salivates over cookies) I guess not being nervous about other people's reactions is better than being a masochist. And you will get a chance to read the essay.

You want to read something of mine? Well, I fact, I'm trying to write something publishable now…it's what takes time away from fanfic. I might gauge its reaction at Fiction Press first, once I get through this business of starting properly…(Smile) I'm just glad y'all like my writing; since I'm the kind of person who looks back over my old stuff and cringes.

**Off-Topic Rambling #1:** Okay, so you've guessed my actual age is 19, or anywhere from 28 to 33. My real age as of 9/21/06 is…drum roll please…17! (Fans pick their jaws off floor) I didn't think you guys would think I was that much older than 17! I thought my having to edit the swear words and my rather reluctant attitudes towards writing lemons would give it away.

Of course, I would like to thank you all for saying my writing is mid/late twenties. To think I'm writing at ten years above my age makes me just giddy.

* * *

Words and Meaning

* * *

"I think…I think we just won."

The other, conscious six looked at Watari silently. It had been a handful of minutes since Tatsumi had rescued Touda and no one had spoken since Touda's barked order to leave Kushinada in his leg. Wakaba had gained back enough strength to replace Tatsumi's shadow with her own holy shield and now Tatsumi sat unceremoniously on the bottom of the circle, supporting himself against Watari while trying not to agitate his broken bone; his healing power too exhausted to fix it.

"I mean, Touda, you just…completely obliterated Hell, didn't you."

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure I did," Touda said through a groan.

"Don't talk, you idiot, you're wasting your strength," Suzaku ordered. She knelt by his head, just inches away from her master.

"Aww, Suzaku, you really _do_ care…"

"Feh…fool."

"Yeah, I know…"stupid dancing fire snake". You drunken bird," he added in a whisper.

Hisoka made a small noise in his unconsciousness, and Tsuzuki once again shifted to hold him more comfortably. Kurikara sent him a sharp glance.

"Yeah, Hell's gone," Kurikara said. "Now how do we _get out_ of here? Did you destroy the gates into Meifu, Touda?"

Touda shrugged, difficultly. "Hell if I know."

"In other words, we might be caved in here?" Kira put forth, her voice raising slightly in pitch. "You're sh-tting me."

"We're not going to know until we find the actual gates," Wakaba put forward.

"And we'll just whip out our handy gate tracking device and be all set!" Kurikara said sarcastically.

"_Man_ you are a real piece of work, aren't you, Kurikara? It was probably Susano who dreamed you up."

"Amaterasu-_sama_!" Wakaba yelped, and all six heads snapped up.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Kurikara hissed at the saint floating serenely outside their bubble.

"Your mom," Amaterasu said flippantly, as Wakaba glared at on him her behalf. "Iam the matron saint of the sun and the people. And I _was_ coming to help, but it looks like you did just fine without me. So I guess you don't need me to get you out of here…"

"How did you get in here?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can come here at will. Didn't think it'd be so easy, though, I've never really wanted to visit my brother before." Amaterasu placed her palms gently against the sphere Wakaba had created. "All righty then, give me a sec and I'll get you back to Gensoukai, 'kay?"

* * *

"You know, as trite as it sounds, you really appreciate a blue sky and green grass after being in Hell."

"Yeah, and you guys were only there a day," Amaterasu said, indicating the bright afternoon sun that had been setting when they had first set off into Hell, as she eyed the sword in Touda's leg. "Kushinada's pretty even as a sword," she muttered, fingering the delicate purple jewels on the hilt before taking it firmly in hand. "Sit tight, this'll smart a bit."

Touda let out a groan of pain as Amaterasu pulled the sword out in one swift movement. Suzaku winced, and slowly inched her way out of the grimace as Amaterasu placed her hand over the wound and closed it.

"How you feeling over there?" Amaterasu called, as Tatsumi set the small vial of Holy Water on the ground.

"Better," he said, as the snapped bone began to meld back into one piece and his strength restored itself to him.

"Good. The rest of you can go without, right? …I'll take the general silence to be a "yes"."

Amaterasu settled fully on the ground, laying the bloodstained sword next to her.

"Okay, so what happened down here? Is there a reason why Hell is a gaping black hole?"

"Touda has the power to completely eradicate his surroundings with his fire," Tsuzuki answered for his Shikigami. His grip on Hisoka had not been relinquished but merely transformed, now into a sort of half-cradling across his lap.

"That's useful. I take it you got stuck with Kushinada while you were in the process of that?"

"Yep," Touda said, completely sitting up and folding his legs, suddenly eternally grateful for the use of them.

"How'd you survive?"

"I'm a shadow-master," Tatsumi explained, rising to his feet despite Watari's hand movements protesting for the contrary. "I put us all in a shadow, and then Wakaba replaced it with the shield."

"Nice, girlie!" Amaterasu said, smiling proudly at her miko, who beamed under the praise.

"Right, this is all peachy, but where have _you_ been, Miss "Matron saint"?" Kurikara snarled.

"He wasn't there when you told us," Wakaba quickly importuned as Amaterasu sent him an annoyed glare.

"Show some d-mn respect," Amaterasu said, though her irritated glower lessened. "If you must know, Heaven's been at war, too. Metatron tried to take over; he wanted the apocalypse now and, you know, couldn't let that happen. He's been defeated, though, and the rest of them, too. That's why I came; I was all done up there. And I'll have you know, Tsuzuki, that your sister is quite the fierce little fighter."

"That sounds like her," Tsuzuki said, his voice a mix of affection for her and listlessness.

"Too bad she missed out on the last bit, as she got called away." Amaterasu sent a small wink at Hisoka. "Oh, yes, put this stuff on him when you get a moment."

Tsuzuki luckily managed to catch the small tube of Holy Water before it hit the ground. From the outside it looked thicker than usual.

"It's a salve for burns," Amaterasu said by way of explanation. "I figured he'd need it," she added, looking pointed at the burnt edges of holes in his clothes and the skin that had turned red and brown.

"Thanks…"

"Well, anyway, Metatron's been destroyed, and so've most of his followers," Amamterasu said, a sigh escaping. "It must really suck to be God, having your nearest and dearest saint turn on you."

"Amaterasu-_sama_, why didn't God…just take care of this Himself?" Wakaba asked delicately. "I know that my Hajime-_chan_ asked that, but you didn't give him an answer…you were in a rush," she added apologetically.

"Oh, that guy? He seemed too pragmatic to understand," Amaterasu said.

"Understand what?" Kurikara asked darkly.

"That there's absolutely no point in us being alive if God just wraps things nice and tidy up for us. Good is worth _nothing_ if there is no evil. What the eff," she smiled, "is life worth if we don't even have our own minds to choose between the two? Timshel all the way, baby."

Tsuzuki looked up to stare at Amaterasu as Tatsumi inquired as to the meaning of the word.

""Thou mayest"," Amaterasu said. ""Thou mayest triumph over sin", in it's full context."

Amaterasu stood and brushed off her kimono, taking Kushinada in hand. "So…I guess everyone's gone then? Susano, Izanami, Kazutaka, the Shikome…they all died in the fire?"

"Everyone who was in Hell, besides us, is completely gone," Touda said. "At least…they don't exist as they did before."

"Oh, yes…I guess it's just a matter of time…a _long_ time, though…for Hell to reform in some way," Amaterasu said.

"Muraki…he died before the fire," Tsuzuki said.

"He did?" Tatsumi said.

"Yes…he…killed himself," Tsuzuki said.

"That's amazing. What led up to his death?" Amaterasu queried.

"He…hurt Hisoka," Tsuzuki explained difficultly. "I…went insane and I…I used my power…and I killed Akuko…he was there. And then Muraki just looked at me…said he'd "won"…and then he said he was sorry, to Ukyo and Oriya…and then he just shot himself."

"What about after that?" Amaterasu pressed.

"I…hated myself more than ever then…" Tsuzuki said, with increasing sickness in his heart. "And then Izanami and Kushinada took me away and tried to…convince me…that I belonged with them…for killing somebody."

"Oh…well then, it's not surprising that he suicided."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi demanded.

"I didn't know the guy personally, but I knew a lot about him. I know enough to know he was a right twisted b-st-rd and his greatest pleasure in life was to manipulate people. You were the object of his addiction, Tsuzuki. It was just an added bonus that his dad needed you. So when you went nuts, he got what he wanted…but you ever hear that saying that the worst thing that can happen to someone is to get what they most want? 'Cause once you do, there's nothing left to live for. And he didn't give a flying rat's –ss about ruling the universe; that was Susano's thing. Plus, dying in front of you, without letting you kill him…it would only torture you more. So in the end…he got what he wanted, anyway."

"What did he mean by apologizing?" Tsuzuki asked quietly, staring at the ground.

"Umm…Ukyo tells me that he actually did love her. Guess nothing can be "pure" evil. I guess he loved that Oriya person, too. He knew his ways would hurt them—I guess that's why he apologized. He was a selfish waste of carbon but he felt _some_ semblance of love, I guess. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out so bad if his mother hadn't gotten hold of him. That woman was bat sh-t insane."

Amaterasu swung Kushinada outward from her, letting it circle until finally falling neatly into her palm. "Same thing with this one, here. She was a good person; even Susano couldn't corrupt her completely. I guess someone has to look after her now…she should pick up where she left off. Don't know how I'm going to figure this one out…but if there's a second chance to be had, it's a sin to waste it."

She glanced at Tsuzuki.

"All right, then," she continued. "I guess you guys don't need me anymore. And I have to clean up a big mess upstairs. Kansei's not far off and…here." She tossed Kira another small bottle. "Just in case. Enma's been reinstalled at the Gates, you fill him in on what happened, okay?"

"Got it," Kira responded.

"So now, I bid you all adieu," Amaterasu said, with a sweeping bow, and then disappeared.

* * *

"I'm going home."

"I thought this place was your home now," Touda said, looking at Kurikara. He was resting on a piece of debris, his healed leg still slightly too weak to be walked on for any length of time.

"My home isn't a ruined city," Kurikara said, surveying the totaled landscape. "I won't sleep in Kansei until I've fixed her."

"Yeah, you do that," Kira said, rolling her eyes. "And all by yourself, too."

"F-ck off," Kurikara snarled. "And you."

Tsuzuki looked up from where he had been intently studying Hisoka's face. Kurikara took over the staring for him.

"Tell the kid he won my challenge, as he's still alive."

"As tactful as a blunt axe," Suzaku muttered from where she was, beside Tsuzuki, one hand on his shoulder and the other lightly brushing Hisoka's bangs out of his pale face.

"Tact is for those not strong enough to tell it like it is."

"Or for an –sshole."

"It's all in the semantics," Touda put forward amusedly.

"And tell the kid it's not going to be easy, either," Kurikara said with a sneer.

"I don't think he'll want it to be easy," Tsuzuki said quietly, as Kurikara teleported away.

"He's just a b-st-rd, Tsuzuki, don't listen to him," Suzaku said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Hey, Suzaku, can I talk to you for a second?" Touda called, signaling for her to come closer.

Suzaku glanced worriedly at her master, her hand twitching. Tsuzuki look at her hand, pale with drained energy and splashed with dried blood, and looked up it into her face.

"You go to Touda," he said.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, letting go of him.

"Yeah. Oh, but Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry…for just leaving you like that yesterday," he said.

"I'm not angry," Suzaku said reassuringly. "You were desperate; I understand that. Sure it was stupid, but I can't stay mad at you. You know that." A film of tears was beginning to line her lower eyelids.

"Thanks…and thanks, for coming after me…for putting yourself in danger."

"It was my absolute pleasure, Tsuzuki. That's what I promised to do, right?"

She reached forward to squeeze his hand, and then pulled away, towards Touda.

"What do you need with me?" she asked as she approached.

"Nothing, I just thought Tsuzuki needed a sec with his husband," Touda said. He drew his injured leg up to his chest, clasping his hands around the wounded area.

"How's your leg?"

"Hurts a bit, but it's nothing I can't get over." Touda winked at her. "Hey, speaking of what Kurikara said…did I pass your test?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that I could prove myself to you if I was willing to die for you. I didn't get much of that exact opportunity, but getting stabbed, y'know, might make up for that…so, what do you say? Did I pass your test?"

Suzaku placed her hand on his knee and leaned forward.

"With flying f-cking colors."

And for the first time, she was the one who initiated a kiss.

"Strange…I didn't know there were f-cking colors," Touda said a second after they pulled apart.

"You make it extremely difficult to care for you, you know that?"

"Well, I'd worry if we hadn't just been through Hell together, and quiet literally, at that. I'll just take pride in my triumph; that I got you to love me."

Suzaku snorted, and straightened up. "You have a long way to go for me to love you, Touda. But after this, I certainly like you well enough."

"Take your wins when you get them, eh?" Touda said, grinning. "I'll make you fall for me yet, Suzaku-_chan_."

"It won't happen if you keep being sarcastic."

"Guys!"

The half-hearted bickering was cut off as Wakaba came running back, her arm waving frantically in the air.

"I got ahold of the twins," she called, stopping several feet away. "They're waiting for us at the gate. We're going home."

* * *

(Quote here) 

Oy…that wasn't too terribly exciting. No wonder it got done in two days. I would have combined this and the next chapter just to make it more interesting, but they seemed so radically different theme-wise to me that they each deserved their own segment.

Truthfully, I designed this one to be a calm between storms. Amaterasu just says what was needed to be said, Touda/Suzaku makes some headway, the Hisoka-Kurikara plot wraps up, and they head home. I'm also glad I got that thing about Muraki out there; it's what I really think about him. He's a twisted sadist but he still has the capacity to love. I think that's what makes him such a great villain, actually.

Okay, then. Please forgive me if you were bored, and please look forward to the next one.

Okay, since it's been requested, I'm going to post the essay early for you.

* * *

Question #5: Select a piece of art, and describe the effect it has had on your life.

Combine computer-scanned drawings and a fascinating storyline. Sprinkle in some exceptionally talented actors. Stir in my head for a few months, and _voila_! Behold my favorite art form: anime (Japanese animation), and one anime in particular: Yami no Matsuei, which, contrary to the garden-variety public television mind-numbing drivel, is as worthy to be analyzed as literature.

So what did I bestow my analyzing skills on? My favorite: romance.

The two protagonists' evolving relationship is the focus of the show, anyway. The setting is Meifu, a purgatory of sorts where those who died with regrets can reside while they try to rectify their lives' mistakes. Eighteen are assigned to work as detectives investigating death-related anomalies. Hero number one is Tsuzuki, a friendly suicide case who killed himself after eight years of insanity following a massacre he blames himself for. Hero number two is Hisoka, a surly murder victim who was rejected by his parents as a child and languished an agonizing death for three years following a rape.

Their first meeting involved Hisoka accusing Tsuzuki at gunpoint of being a vampire wanted for homicide. Not an auspicious meeting. Nevertheless, the relationship improves as they discover the antagonist, a sociopath named Muraki, forcibly resurrected the real vampire to get Tsuzuki's attention. (Why? You'll have to watch the show to find out.) At the end of the second episode, Muraki kidnaps Hisoka, and after a battle and a narrow escape, Hisoka offers to leave the partnership at the end of the third episode. Tsuzuki pulls the old bait-and-switch and says he wants Hisoka to stay. Hisoka asks him why he cares so much, and Tsuzuki answers, "Because you're my partner."

This line would later come back to me when I was doing what most fans do: writing fanfiction (as in, stories written by fans), the noble, legal, non-profit art of trashing authorial intent. In January of 2006 I began writing 'Til Second Death Do Us Part, a wedding story which delves into Hisoka's fear of sexual abuse (great theme for a wedding story, eh?). In chapter 10, Hisoka returns to the site of his rape to gain closure, but fails, complete with panic attack. Back in Meifu and after a long silence, Tsuzuki tells him (edited for brevity's sake):_"I told you that I would protect you … and you asked me why I cared. I told you "Because you're my partner". …"And we're also" "Life partners". …Partners… have to work in a way that benefits them both, otherwise the partnership falls apart."_ He then offers Hisoka the choice of putting off romantic contact despite their imminent marriage, because: _"For me to deny you that decision would end both our partnerships. I can't…won't let that happen. I love you. What makes you happy makes me happy. What's good for you is what'll be good for me."_

My eighth-grade English teacher told me, "Writers are not concerned with facts, only with what it true." This idea that a writer's goal is to create a situation where their personal beliefs and desires come true has remained with me throughout my writing career. This explanation of a romantic partnership is my view of love. While I fail to buy into the ideal that one can live on love and fresh air, I recognize and appreciate the power of the emotion. My view of true love is the ability to see and understand your significant other, to respect their wishes and fears, and to ultimately put them first. In other words, to be true partners. I _despise_ this popular view of love as sexual attraction renamed "feelings." Attraction is important to be sure, but not the alpha and omega. I even prefer, as in this instance, that attraction come _after_ the friendship.

Back to the actual series. The final story arc explores Tsuzuki's personal demons. Literally, as he and we are informed that his DNA is not human. He confides this information to Hisoka, flashbacking to his youth when he was ruthlessly beaten for his inhuman purple eyes. Hisoka insists on his humanity, but fails to completely reassure him. A few deaths, an explosion, and a bizarre case of anthropomorphism later (all executed by Muraki to make Tsuzuki feel responsible) leave Tsuzuki completely insane. Fans know that Tsuzuki blames himself for everything shy of the Kennedy assassination and suffers an unstable mental state due to an insanely low amount of self-esteem. So when Muraki kidnaps him, he decides to pull a murder-suicide (destroying yourself completely induces "true" death) by setting the building on fire.

Then come two scenes that cement most fans' interpretations of Tsuzuki and Hisoka as a couple. The first is a desperate swordfight between Hisoka and Muraki's friend, Oriya, over the keys to where Muraki is holding Tsuzuki. After being slashed, Hisoka embarks on this monologue: _"Tsuzuki has saved me many times before. When I was so mistrustful of people…and so crushed in spirit after my death…he…gently and calmly gave me love and warmth. He always…he always protected me with his smile! If Tsuzuki is in trouble, then I want to save him. This time I want to be his strength!"_

Cue collective fan nosebleeds. The second scene is after Hisoka finally makes it to Tsuzuki, only to find the building alight. Despite a companion's opinion that death is what Tsuzuki wants, Hisoka jumps right into the burning building. He makes his way to Tsuzuki, who initially refuses to be saved, asserting, _"I'm tired…I'm not supposed to exist."_ In response, Hisoka throws himself against Tsuzuki, sobbing, arguing, _"I want you to exist, even if it's just for me! I don't want to be alone anymore! This is the only place for me…just here, in your heart."_

Admittedly, I can't watch the scene without wanting to cry even to this day, but it _is_ somewhat unsettling. It is perpetually in the shadow of _"Death was surely his wish." _Tsuzuki's mind was manipulated and one could argue he would never have tried suicide again had he been sane, but justified or not, Tsuzuki spent years hating himself, and death would have ended his suffering. Now, there is no doubt in my mind that the pair love each other. But the thought that selfish behavior entered the picture tainted what I otherwise consider my paradigm of true romantic love. Self-centeredness has always been one of my personal anathemas, and the thought of self-centeredness in a romantic relationship makes my blood boil.

I tried to resolve this while writing 'Til Second Death Do Us Part, and I tackled it in chapter the first, with Hisoka asking if Tsuzuki was angry with him for the rescue. Tsuzuki assures him that anger is the furthest thing from his mind: he's actually grateful because, at the time, he felt like his existence was a detriment to those he loved (Tsuzuki _lives_ to make other people happy), and to be told that someone really needed him to be alive was _"the best thing that anyone could ever do."_ He also pointed out that had he refused to be saved, Hisoka would have died with him, _"to let me know I was loved."_

That left me pretty satisfied regarding the idea of self-centeredness. But I later realized that it supports the "all you need is love" theory, which I despise because I find it dangerous and self-limiting to live exclusively for someone else (you don't need to be self-centered to have your own identity. In fact, you _need_ your own identity to love and be loved). This caused some problems. Writers deal in personal truth, right?

Eventually I remembered a book that I loathe and love at the same time (très masochistic): Gone With The Wind. The book put forth the idea of a "mainspring," the one thing that holds you up when everything else is lost, and the loss of this mainspring would "bust" you. It made a lot of sense to me when I read the book. In applying the idea to my favorite anime, I realized that I needed to expand my perception of the concept into knowing that it's not "pathetic", like I'd previously believed, for one's mainspring to be another person. It dawned on me that it was just fine that Tsuzuki is Hisoka's mainspring, and vice-versa. It didn't mean they were codependent, or that they had no lives outside of each other, or that they didn't care for anything or anyone else. It was just that their most important things were each other.

It's little wonder they're my model couple regarding all my encounters with love, fictional or real-life.

Let's recap. I've established that romantic love is a partnership, that selfishness has no place in love, and it's fine to have your mainspring be another person.

Now, to be honest, viewing romantic love as a partnership was not some radical idea that completely eclipsed my worldview, and it wasn't until very recently that I began debating the power of love in determining self-sufficiency. In truth, I had _never_ really philosophized about romantic love, and always took it at face value. But _that_ is the power of the show. It _makes_ you think about these things. And as with everything, what you learn from the show can follow you for the rest of your life. It certainly will in mine.

So how has this art affected my life? It has prompted and expanded my search regarding love, self-centeredness, interdependence, and our psychological backbones. It's given me my model of romantic love. And if nothing else, it's given me a series full of beautifully drawn and gorgeously multi-faceted characters to salivate over.

(The essay was actually five pages originally. I edited it, but only got to make it four. My teacher told me I should've taken out the parts about the plot, and I suppose I could have edited out the part about the swordfight. But, she said it was a "delight to read" and she told me I was a "phenomenally good writer", so it doesn't matter right now.)


	13. Demons of a Different Sort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

AnimeAngelRin: "Your mom" was genius, if I do say so myself. And no, nothing truly "bad" is going to happen—I've exhausted my resources on that account—but I just mean that it won't be a "joyous homecoming". There is the drama.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Glad you liked it! You're the one I was worried about, being bored-wise. And yes, that icon is gorgeous. I saw it and went DRAMATIC GASP MUST HAVE. And yep, I'm 17. Feel like I should be older though.

As for Nagare and Rui's parenting skills, you're right, they _are_ less than stellar (or legal), but as to how that's going to affect the baby…well you're going to just read through to the end to find out, won't you?

My entry at FAP was really just me b-tching about my last failed relationship. (Sweatdrop) But the essay is my unadulterated theorizing on YnM.

I really hope I pull off the T/W! They're, as I keep saying, difficult. This chapter is going to be difficult to pull off. Wish me luck, please! I hope I live up to expectations.

Kiko812: Glad you like!

Eternity's Heir: See above.

Masami-chan: Here's the W/T you wished for. Glad you enjoyed S/T. I'm considering attempting R/U.

**Off-Topic Rambling:** Okay, it's not in its chaptered outline yet but…_I have created the plot for the third installment_! (Happy dance) So yes, this will be a trilogy. I also want to work on the multiple prologues to Second Death, which at this point include Watari's story (12-years-old to death), Tsuzuki and Ruka's story (from his conception to his death), and Ukyo/Kira/Muraki/Oriya's story (from their first meeting to Kira's first job as an exorcist post-mortem)

* * *

_I got me some horses to ride on, to ride on_

_They say that your demons can't go there_

………

_And maybe I'll find me a sailor, a tailor_

_And maybe together we'll make mother well_

………

_Threads that are golden don't break easily_

- Tori Amos, "Horses"

* * *

Demons of a Different Sort

* * *

Twenty-four hours. She had promised it would be twenty-four hours. It was now twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes. 

Terazuma's innards were grateful not have flown out of his body when Wakaba's computer, which he had been studying intently with stalker-like obsession for the past hour, suddenly opened up with a gust of wind that knocked his revolving chair backwards.

A delectable laugh of joy emitted from someone who could only be Wakaba. The smoke cleared, they made sudden eye contact. "Hajime-_chan_, I'm back."

Terazuma stared at her for an eternal two seconds, and then tentatively reached out a hand. Then his arms were full of her; she was laughing weakly yet vibrantly, tears of relief and happiness and exhaustion in her eyes, as Saya and Yuma, perched on either side of the door like twin shiisaa, squealed in true fangirl delight.

"What's been happening here?" Tatsumi demanded, seeing that both girls were considerably bruised and spattered with blood, and likely Terazuma was the same.

"Some of those ugly, wicked demons came to Juohcho, like Hajime-_chan_ said Wakaba-_chan_ said," Saya said with a pout, clinging to her girlfriend. "So we got everyone we could to fight them off.

"And it was d-mned _hard_, too!" Yuma growled snappishly, protectively holding Saya to her chest as if still shielding her from the onslaught. "We even had to call Maria to help us!"

"What happened to them?" Kira asked.

"We don't know," Saya said. "A little bit ago they all just stopped suddenly, and then they just—they just shot off from where they were standing. Some of them exploded but a couple escaped—do you have any idea what happened? You were in Hell, does that have something to do with it?"

"Hell as we knew it no longer exists," Watari said, his voice oddly garbled. "It was…completely obliterated. I think…they might have been, energy-speaking, connected to Hell, so the weaker ones were destroyed. The others…they're probably too weak to pose any real threat right now."

Tatsumi blinked at the flatness of Watari's voice, but his concern was pushed to the side when Saya and Yuma let out a twin wail.

"What happened to Hisoka-_chan_?" they cried in perfect unison, finally able to see the burned boy in Tsuzuki's arms.

"He got hurt…very badly…in Hell."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Saya whimpered, near tears.

"Yes…" Tsuzuki said, uncertainty streaming into his voice. "I hope…" he added in an inaudible whisper.

"Should I take him to the Infirmary?" Watari offered, his voice still in an odd tone.

"Watari, you're full up in there, seriously," Yuma said. "Everyone's got some kind of injury; there's no room for anyone else."

"I'm…I just want to take him home," Tsuzuki said in a rush of air, his hold strengthening. "We need to go home…we need to go home right now."

"Okay," Yuma said, cutting him off, fearing the small spark of the hysterical rising in his voice. "Okay, you take him home."

"And you can just…throw this out," Watari said, gingerly picking at the lab coat Hisoka had been in since they found him. "I've got plenty of others…"

"Yeah," Tsuzuki barely managed to exhale out. He took an uncertain step forward and then disappeared into thin air.

"I wanna go home, too," Wakaba said, wrapping her arms around Terazuma's chest, sounding as if she had already sunk into her bed and buried herself in her comforter. "I wanna go home…take me home, Love."

"Now that's just too d-mn cute," Yuma cooed, seeing Terazuma's ears go red as Wakaba settled herself into his chest.

"Home, Love," Wakaba said, her sleepy voice gaining authority. "Let's go home…you and me, Love."

"If you'll excuse us," Terazuma said through gritted teeth and reddened face, struggling to move gracefully out the door as Wakaba clung to him tenaciously.

"I'm heading off, too," Kira said once the pair had safely made it out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tatsumi asked, still keeping a questioning eye on Watari.

"I've gotta go meet Enma, and then I'm off to Kyoto," she replied. "I have to let Oriya know what happened; I owe it to him for his help." She tossed something in the air; Watari caught it. "More Holy Water. Give it to your injured." She quickly brandished a victory sign at them before disappearing into the air with a succinct "Ta'."

"I'd ask who she was but I'm too d-mn tired," Yuma said, yawning.

"Everyone except us and Terazuma is up in the Infirmary, Watari," Saya said, her yawn copying her girlfriend's. "Chizuru is the least injured; she's looking after them now."

"Thanks," Watari said shortly. "You two should go home if you're not hurt. You need the rest."

"So do you, more so!" Saya insisted. "You look like you've been through…wait…and you look like you're about to cry, too!" she recovered quickly.

"As the only one here who has any idea of the medical profession, it's my bounden duty to make sure everyone survives this little misadventure. Go on, you two go home."

"If you say so," Saya said, looking at him worriedly as she took Yuma's hand and disappeared.

Watari teleported away just as Tatsumi opened his mouth to inquire about what was the matter. The sudden vanishing act caught Tatsumi momentarily off-guard and he stood, mouth agape, feeling like a fool for a few moments, before he began walking up to the Infirmary slowly, not sure what he would say when he reached his destination.

* * *

He found Watari sitting at the desk Tatsumi had found him yesterday, bleeding profusely from the scissors impaled in his shoulder. Noise from the room adjacent was non-existent. Watari's eyes were glued to the paper in front of him. 

"Long time no see," Watari joked. "You took your time. I managed to put everyone down for the night."

"What's been the matter with you?" Tatsumi asked, having decided to suck straight from the marrow.

"Ah, sorry about that," Watari said, with forced joviality. "You'd think I'd be celebrating, wouldn't you? It's not like me."

"Watari…"

"You almost died."

"We all almost did," Tatsumi said quietly. "That's nothing new to you, Watari."

"You know, Tatsumi," Watari said, his voice garbled, "that when that b-tch was attacking you, all I could think about was when Kyo died?"

Tatsumi made to respond but realized he had nothing to say.

Watari laughed sardonically. "Why does it seem like anyone I'm ever serious about has to be hurt right in front of me? I was half expecting your skin to peel off while you look at me one last time, too."

"But that—"

"You would've died, and I would've watched, just like twenty years ago," Watari interrupted. "Have you ever felt the world fall out from under you?"

"Yes," Tatsumi answered, difficultly.

"That was time number two when I felt that way," Watari said. "That always happens, that moment when you think—or know—that your dreams are going up in smoke and you suddenly feel like you have nothing left to live for. You know what these are?"

Watari picked up the paper he had been staring at. Tatsumi shook his head, feeling almost guilty.

"Twenty-plus years of research, and it's bearing fruit. I'm only a couple months away from becoming a woman. I saw it, you know, when we were in Hell. You remember that Shikome you killed? The one who attacked my mind?"

"Yes."

"She showed it to me. I saw him, I saw Kyo. He hasn't changed much. I've been projecting like mad into him, though. The image of him I've constructed in my mind blames me for his death. And I know that's not the case, but somewhere deep down I'm damaged like that…I'm damaged like Tsuzuki is damaged."

He stood up suddenly. Before Tatsumi could register the action Watari had wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I saw the baby, too," Watari said, clear but almost inaudibly soft. "I saw the baby I was going to have…that I still want. That's my regret, Tatsumi. I want that baby so bad that sometimes I can't sleep at night."

Tatsumi felt a heavy sense of déjà vu seeping into him, as if Watari was a purple-eyed Shinigami who had slipped through Tatsumi's fingers because of Tatsumi's own cowardice.

"You know…Seiichirou…I mean it." Tatsumi blinked, startled, at the use of his given name. "I'm serious about you. It wasn't just the fact history was repeating itself that made me panic when you were hurt; that was just part of it. I'm not confusing you and Kyo. The only thing that's stayed the same is the baby. And I need an ultimatum, Seiichirou. You tell me if this is going anywhere. You tell me if you can deal with my baggage, because I won't get so close to my dream and have it snatched away from me ever again."

"You know, I never saw you as anything more than a colleague, for years," Tatsumi said, not knowing where exactly his voice was coming from. "And then a confidant of sorts, and a friend. And I don't love Tsuzuki the way I used to, and…"

Words failed him, all that remained was the galvanizing thought that he had let _one_ slip by him, and that he'd be a failure at his second life if he let one more go because of his hesitation.

Watari's arms tightened around Tatsumi. Tatsumi was surprised to find his own doing likewise around Watari.

* * *

"So…he's gone. For good, this time." 

"Yeah."

"How?" Oriya asked, brisk and businesslike.

"Tsuzuki said it was suicide," Kira answered simply. "A gunshot to the head."

"And did he say anything before he died?"

"He apologized. To Ukyo, and to you."

"He apologized." Oriya stood up from where he had been kneeling on the floor and went to the window, staring out into the gardens. "He apologized. You wanted to know why Ukyo and I could love him? That's why. That's why."

"You two didn't have very high standards," Kira teased gently.

"Ukyo loved everybody and I live in a whorehouse; that's understandable."

"What are you going to do now?"

Oriya shrugged. "What are _you_ going to do now, Kira? He's gone now, what do _you_ have left to exist for?"

"Probably the same thing _you_ have left to live for."

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

Silence. Kira stared at Oriya. Oriya stared out the window.

"You like life, don't you," Oriya asked flatly, turning his head back to look at Kira.

"Yes, I do," Kira answered.

"I don't think I've truly lived, for several years now," Oriya said.

"You want me to help you live?"

"If you want to."

"We've certainly got the history. All the history, and no future," Kira mused aloud.

Oriya returned to staring out the window. "So, he apologized, huh?"

"Yep."

Oriya was silent for a moment, and then said, clearly, coldly, "Good-bye."

"Hmm?"

Oriya covered his face with his hand. Kira watched him, silently, and then got to her feet. She crossed the room and righted a slanted picture on the wall. Upon second glance she recognized it as the four of them, herself and Oriya, Ukyo and Muraki, all young, all innocent.

"It's a sin to waste a second chance," she said, and placed the framed picture face down on the floor until such time as they could bear to look at it.

* * *

(Nervous laugh) Well? 

I found this chapter incredibly difficult. Exploring everyone's baggage is like chopping through a jungle with a butter knife—no idea where I'm going and not exactly sure what I'm doing. Did y'all think I pulled it off? (Crosses fingers and hides) It's only my personalized theories on Watari, Tatsumi, and Oriya on the line here, poeple (LOL).

Okay, Tsusoka is due for next chapter, so please send me luck!


	14. Thou Mayest Triumph Over Sin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I also don't own the song or the poem.

**Shout-outs:** My, what an impatient group! You're all begging me for Tsusoka. It's like waving a biscuit in front of a puppy.

Saphira112: I wish I did more with Terazuma/Wakaba, but…I didn't know what more to do (Sweatdrop). As for the other W/T, well…Watari wasn't OOC?

Aacire: T/W are odd in the fact that they're a default pairing, yet they have so much potential on their own, but that potential is hard to bring out. ARGH! I'm actually glad someone figured on Oriya/Kira. I was afraid everyone would forget them.

Chrono21: Yay, a new face! (Glomps) I'll admit, Second Death was easier to write, but this one is more exciting. Enjoy the Tsusoka!

AnimeAngelRin: (Blushes) Thank you for the applause. It really was difficult; it took forever and I was worried about OOCness.

Ah, Muraki. Possibly the best villain to ever step out of fiction. Throughout the story runs the thought "What if Izanami never got hold of him?". I wanted Oriya and Ukyo to be the testimonies that Muraki is more than a sociopathic killer/rapist. Writing about his childhood should be fun.

Kiko812: Wow, you were up early! Glad I started off your day greatly! The best part of waking up…is YnM in your cup (or computer).

Eternity's Heir: Aww, I made you cry? (Huggles) Yes, I'm already working on a scene in the third installment, and the side stories will be along sometime.

Nina: Another new face! (Glomps) This Nagare is my creation based on what I knew before volume 9 came out. So don't worry about reconciling the two.

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: Hey, George! I didn't mean for Tsuzuki to sound scared last chapter, just kinda desperate to leave. As for Terazuma/Wakaba, remember, Kuroshungei decided it was okay for Wakaba to touch Terazuma, back in chapter 16 of Second Death. And you guys used to tell me that Terazuma/Wakaba was cute. (Tears). Oh well. (Shrugs)

I'm so glad you liked Tatsumi/Watari! I was nervous about your reaction to that. As for Watari actually being able to have children, I have a theory about the alive-ness of the Shinigami to be explained next chapter, and it'll tie into them being able to reproduce. I didn't think about it being against Enma's regulations. Let's just say it's a non-issue here.

I'm also glad you like the scene with Kira and Oriya! I'd figured you'd tell me it was unnecessary.

**Off-Topic Rambling #1:** I got Tori Amos' "Boys for Pele" album and a lot of songs fit with YnM. So I'm going to describe them to you. ("…" are lyric skips)

"Beauty Queen" – She's a beauty queen / My sweet bean bag … / Don't know why she's in my hand … / But I lie again (NOTE: I see Hisoka describing Tsubaki here. The "bean bag" line implies to me someone who gets tossed around, and considering Tsubaki gets jerked around a lot with her LIs…)

"Horses" – (See last chapter)

"Blood Roses" – Can't forget the things you never said … / You gave him your blood / And your warm little diamond / He likes killing you after you're dead … / God knows I know I've thrown away those graces … / Wrapped around your feet / … like good little roses … / Now you've cut out the flute / From the throat of the loon / At least when you cry now / He can't even hear you … / When he sucks you deep / Sometimes you're nothing but meat (NOTE: If you ask the artist, this song actually _is_ about a rape. It's creepily perfect for when Hisoka told his parents about being raped.)

"Marianne" – I knew you / Pigtails and all / … They say Marianne killed herself / And I said "Not a chance" / … Come on, pigtails girls and all those sailors / … Hold down / Because they are watching my every sound / … Timmy and that purple monkey/ Are all down at Bobby's house / Making themselves / … my / Traitors of kind / … I'm just having thoughts of Marianne (NOTE: This is Tsubaki talking about Eileen. She knows something's up with her disappearance—see the "Not a chance" line—and then it goes into her guilt after Muraki tells her everything)

"Caught A Lite Sneeze" – Boy on my left side … / And you're not here … / Didn't know our love was so small … / I still got that Belle / Dragging my foots … / Caught a lite sneeze / Dreamed a little dream / Made my own pretty hate machine (NOTE: This is Manga!Eileen, who thinks Tsubaki betrayed her. This is basically Eileen espousing her hatred. I like the "Belle dragging my foots" line, because Tsubaki is obviously a "Belle" that Eileen can't let go of)

"Twinkle" – Sure that star can twinkle / And you're watching it do … / And she's watching it, too … / She said … / "I've got to stay in this abbey" … / But I can see that star / When she twinkles (NOTE: This makes me think of the dream all Shinigami have of being happy in their afterlife. The staying in the abbey bit makes me think of them being trapped in Meifu with their regrets. But they go on dreaming…)

* * *

Thou Mayest Triumph Over Sin

_("Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain … we erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there.")_

…………

_Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts_

…………

_("You're not alone, honey."  
"Never...never.")_

- Evanescence, "Understanding"

* * *

A shiver passed through Hisoka as his eyes strived to open. He was buried under something soft. The world was dark blue. It took a moment for his mind to register that it was a blanket that covered him and the navy tint came from the night sky combined with the lack of running electric lights. There was some air of comfort, of familiarity, in the room that his initial panic upon waking up subsided.

"I'm…home?" Hisoka asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah," was the reply, identical in tone, from Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki with ashen face and bloodshot eyes.

Hisoka tried to sit up. His head pounded. He continued nevertheless.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, for lack of anything more enlightened to say.

Tsuzuki shrugged tightly. "Hours."

"What happened?" Hisoka queried.

"I summoned Touda," Tsuzuki said with a clip. "We escaped in Tatsumi's shadow."

"So Hell no longer exists?"

"Yes…it's gone. And everything in it."

"Everything in it…that includes…that includes him, right?"

"He was dead before that," Tsuzuki said, keeping his voice as flat as possible lest he lose complete control of it. "He killed himself."

"He…" Hisoka's jaw nearly hit the floor. "He seriously…_why_?"

"We think he had nothing left to live for and besides, it would torture me. To not be able to kill him myself."

"That sounds like him," Hisoka said bitterly, his back sliding against the wall. As his bare skin brushed against the wood he felt a gel-like substance spread against the wall from some places on his bare skin. "What's…?"

"You had pretty bad burns," Tsuzuki explained. "We saw Amaterasu after we escaped, and she gave me some kind of holy oil. To treat them."

Hisoka made a small acknowledging noise in his throat and slid slightly back down onto the pillow. His hand twitched in Tsuzuki's grasp.

"Are you…in pain?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

"N-no, I can't really feel the burns," Hisoka said, glancing at a black-brown patch of crispy skin, almost fully healed even.

"That's not what I was—" Tsuzuki cut himself short, and the two capitulated to silence. Hisoka grimaced as he felt Tsuzuki's emotions pouring into him, and deftly slid his hand out of Tsuzuki's grasp.

"I'm sorry."

Hisoka looked up, startled even though he had felt the words coming.

"I'm so sorry," Tsuzuki whispered, a lump in his throat garbling his words.

"Tsuzuki, please don't…" Hisoka began miserably.

"No, I have to say this," Tsuzuki protested in a rush. "I forgot my promise. I promised that I would never try to leave you again just a couple weeks ago and then I…" Tsuzuki bit his lip sharply, almost drawing blood. "Ruka told me I was an idiot and she's right. I…I let myself give in to that darkness…my past, my…my heritage. I…I was so damn _weak_, Hisoka. I couldn't get over myself and because of that…I nearly left you again. I don't know how the hell you can ever forgive me for that and I don't even know if I want you to."

Tsuzuki cut himself short at the contemplative frown on Hisoka's face, unsure as to what had prompted that particular reaction. He watched, waiting with anxious anticipation, for him to speak.

"Tsuzuki, how long have you been dead?"

Tsuzuki blinked, taken aback. "How long have I been…?"

"About seventy-five years, around, right?" Hisoka pressed.

"Yeah."

"And when was the first time you really, truly hated yourself?" Hisoka asked.

"Probably when…I was about eight," Tsuzuki said, burning under the fire of the instance he had first been aware of being publicly ostracized.

"So that's ninety-two, ninety-three years, about. And how long have you known me?"

"Four years," Tsuzuki answered. "Four and a half, almost."

"You told me, Tsuzuki, that seven years couldn't disappear in seven days," Hisoka said quietly, steely. "So what the hell makes you think four years can erase ninety-three? What kind of narcissist do you take me for? I've known you long enough to know that there's no way I can give you all the therapy you need in a _hundred_ years, let alone four. So don't you _dare_ think I hate you for wanting to leave me for my own safety. Don't you think there were times that I wanted to back out because I thought _I_ would hurt _you_?"

"But you never acted on it, Hisoka!"

"And _you_ came back!" Hisoka's face began to grow dark pink and heated. "Both times. I didn't force you. I didn't hold a gun to your head. You _know_ that I'll follow you wherever you go. It was _your_ decision to come back…back to our _home_, our _friends_, our _life_. That was _you,_ Tsuzuki. All you."

"Hisoka, I…" Tsuzuki reached out to touch Hisoka's face.

Hisoka's head jerked back with a flinch, suddenly, almost violently. Tsuzuki's hand stayed suspended in mid-air as each stared wide-eyed at their other.

"I…I'm sorry," Hisoka whispered, as Tsuzuki's hand faltered and wilted back down to his side.

"No, that's okay," Tsuzuki said tonelessly, looking down at his rejected hand.

"I mean it, though," Hisoka verbalized immediately, trying to recover both their composures. "It was you who made the ultimate decision to come back, Tsuzuki. I guess you've made some progress," he added, smiling weakly.

"So did you," Tsuzuki murmured, in such a way that emphasized the past tense.

"I…" Hisoka trailed off. He suddenly felt acutely aware of where Tsuzuki's fingers had brushed his face only to be thoroughly rebuffed. He glanced away even though Tsuzuki wasn't looking at him, his eyes still glued to his hand. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Tsuzuki said through gritted teeth.

Hisoka lightly banged his head against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You know that saying, "Time heals all wounds"?" he said when he opened his eyes again.

Tsuzuki nodded mutely.

"It's a crock," Hisoka said flatly. "Time makes wounds fester. Time lets wounds live on in your blood so you become their puppet."

"I think we know that better than anyone," Tsuzuki said quietly, with acrid humor. Impulsively, unthinkingly, he reached his hand out. When remembrance hit he moved to pull his hand back, but he was stopped by Hisoka's own hand.

"You know what heals wounds?" Hisoka continued, hoarsely. "Putting what you fear into a positive light."

His fingers trembled as he let both of their hands fall onto the bed.

"Hisoka…"

"Before you say anything I want you to know something," Hisoka interrupted softly. "I will never, _ever_ despise you for not being able to protect me. It's enough for me that you _want_ to protect me and you try your damnedest to do just that. It's not like you can fix me, anyway. The same way I can't fix you. I can only help. Same with you."

Tsuzuki bit his lip as Hisoka's hand clutched at his arm with a strong, shaking grip. Hisoka slid down the pillow deeper underneath the comforter, looking up at Tsuzuki with almost pleading eyes. Tsuzuki watched him, and then as if in an instant he had buried himself under the blanket next to his husband, whose shivering frame he pulled close next to him, trying to pour any physical and emotional warmth he had left in him into the smaller body.

"You squeak when you cry, you know that?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"Shut up," Hisoka murmured back tearfully, burying his face deeper into Tsuzuki collarbone, fighting back a rabid dog of irrational fear attempting to rip its way out of Hisoka's throat, urging Hisoka to push away in self-defense. "You're crying, too."

"I know," Tsuzuki admitted, unhesitant. He placed his hand on the back of Hisoka's head and gently pressured him to look up. He kissed him; Hisoka tensed and pulled away with a violent gasp for air, staring at Tsuzuki with unconcealed animal-like terror in his eyes.

Hisoka dug the heels of his palms in his eyes to wipe the tears and panic out of them. Tsuzuki began to loosen his hold but Hisoka doggedly strengthened his own.

"No, no, don't let go of me," Hisoka urged in a loud, coarse, breathless whisper, grasping at the yukata Tsuzuki had changed into after throwing out the clothes he had been wearing because he felt residues of Hell thriving in them. "Don't you dare let me push you away. I won't allow it…I'm pulling myself out of this hole if it gives me a f-cking _heart attack_."

"Hisoka, it really is going to," Tsuzuki muttered, feeling Hisoka's heart racing like a frightened, cornered rabbit's.

"Tsuzuki, you're not helping," Hisoka half-scolded, half-whispered.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything."

Hisoka sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, and as he exhaled he rolled onto his back, pulling Tsuzuki on top of him with a sudden burst of blind adrenaline.

"Just…just keep touching me, please, just keep…I'm not going to be afraid of you." He felt so small, so childlike, his arms hugging Tsuzuki's neck and his face hidden in Tsuzuki's chest, fear still ordering him to scream, to push away, to run. "I'm not going to be afraid of you. Not you…never you."

* * *

_(I am a child in these hills…chased from the gates of the city where no one has touched me.)_

"Hey, hey, do you think we're okay now?"

Hisoka looked up, shaken, from where Tsuzuki's slashed wrists had been hiding his eyes. He was sitting, Tsuzuki was kneeling, in a pool, a lake, of blood. The air reeked of the exposed fluid of life and death.

"Mm…" Hisoka intoned uncomfortably. His quaking legs slowly, painfully attempted to push him off the ground, as he fearfully grabbed and held onto his companion's hand.

No sooner than he planted his feet firmly on the ground then was he struck down with blood, as if someone stood above him with a bucket waiting, just waiting, to knock him down again.

If there was such a person he or she succeeded admirably; not only was he knocked off-balance he was thrown completely off his feet. He breathed in and snorted blood into his nose, felt it trickling down his throat. His stomach reacted and he wretched as he reached the surface, though naught came of it; he hadn't eaten anything to expel from his intestines.

His hand slipped from Tsuzuki's and with terrified panic he snatched it up again. As his head turned he caught sight of it, of a small glimmer of muddied white light at the far, proverbial end of this tunnel.

_(I will come to the river, as I choose to be gone from the house of my father.)_

He tugged at Tsuzuki's hand and crawled forward toward this sullied light, trying to keep his head above the water. He met resistance, not from something pushing him but pulling him back; he whipped around to see Tsuzuki staring at him, eyes wide and fearful.

Hisoka pulled at Tsuzuki's hand but the latter refused to budge, hanging back determinedly. Tears of frustration began to sting at Hisoka's eyes; the light was getting dimmer and smaller, moving further away as he watched on helplessly.

Quite suddenly he met no more opposition; his hand dropped to his side as Tsuzuki waded knee-deep through the pool toward him, his small, bloodied hands reaching out to wipe the wetness from Hisoka's face.

As he did so Hisoka grabbed hold of Tsuzuki's wrists, staring into eyes of thus far forsaken amethysts. It was as if the silence spoke volumes, or a two-line exchange, or whatever could have gotten through to the frightened, self-maligning child.

_(I am a child in these hills, and looking for water, and looking for life.)_

Tsuzuki took a tentative step forward.

* * *

For a few heart-pounding moments Hisoka thought Tsuzuki might have disappeared for his final time. Images of a fire, an abandoned building, a hopeless cause flashed through his brain until his unfocused, scattershot eyes fell upon a small square of paper tucked in between his index and middle finger. Feeling more than minimally stupid, he unfolded the note.

"_I'm outside"_ was scrawled in Tsuzuki's childish handwriting.

Hisoka found it difficult to get out of bed and get dressed, even though his burns were completely healed and he didn't feel any especial pain. It was some kind of dull, listless feeling, a crash after the high of panic, creating his sluggish movements. A trip down a set of stairs seemed almost difficult for him to manage, and by the time he stumbled out onto the porch he was nearly out of breath. He tripped toward and collapsed onto the porch swing, too tired to even call out and make his presence known.

The creaking of the swing's chains caught Tsuzuki's attention, making Hisoka's unfulfilled could-have-been entrance inconsequential. He turned around from where he had been crouching on the ground, inspecting a moribund plant.

"You scared me," Hisoka croaked, his throat dry.

"Sorry." Tsuzuki stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "You scared me last night, too."

"How so?" Hisoka sat up, confused and alarmed, as Tsuzuki walked toward him. "Did I…did I spaz out or anything?"

"No." Tsuzuki reached the porch and leaned on the railing. Hisoka noticed the purple-black half-circles underneath Tsuzuki's eyes. "You fell asleep."

"I…fell _asleep_?"

"Yep." Tsuzuki ran a hand through unwashed, unkempt hair. "It scared the crap out of me. I thought you had passed out, until you moved."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no, once my heart got out of my throat it was okay," Tsuzuki said, hesitating for a moment before sitting down on the swing.

"I probably freaked you out last night, didn't I?" Hisoka stated more than asked.

"Well…a bit," Tsuzuki admitted. "But…I started thinking—that's unusual, I know—and…I understood what you were talking about."

Hisoka let his head drop against the back cushion of the swing. Tsuzuki paused, biting his lip, and then moved to lean against him, fitting his head in the crook of Hisoka's neck and shoulder.

"What were you doing out here?" Hisoka asked, still staring off into space.

"It's weird," Tsuzuki said, "but after you'd been asleep for a couple hours I suddenly thought about everything that I've planted out here and how they've been suffering because I haven't been here for them. And the more I thought about it the more I couldn't just leave them alone. So I came down here at, like, five in the morning, to look after them. Does that make sense at all?"

"…Yeah. It makes perfect sense."

"Most of them have been killed off by the heat," Tsuzuki continued. "But there's some that are still around: the cynoglossum, for example."

"The cynoglossum reminds me of you," Hisoka said simply.

"I'm considered a clingy weed in most countries?"

"Yes," Hisoka said bluntly. "But you like that plant, don't you? Seeing it, tending it, gives you some happiness, doesn't it?"

"Well…yeah."

"That's why it reminds me of you."

Tsuzuki's tired eyes softened. "You know…ever since I started planting these things it's been so important to me to watch them bloom. It's like…like I could touch something and it wouldn't wither away and die because of me. It's like…after all those years, I could _create_ something, _protect_ something, watch it grow…and not destroy it."

Hisoka turned his palm upward. Almost unthinkingly, Tsuzuki took it.

"You realize that they grow on their own, and they could die off from the elements or just plain bad luck, and there's nothing you can do about it?" Hisoka questioned.

"Yeah, I do…now." His fingers tightened around Hisoka's.

"And you still go on tending them."

"Yes."

"Don't ever stop tending those plants." Tsuzuki lifted his head. "Promise me you won't."

Tsuzuki, for the first time in hours, smiled. With newborn confidence that Hisoka wouldn't push away, he pulled his husband against him and held him. His confidence rang uncorrected.

"I won't," he whispered, almost brokenly. "But…if I ever forget…you'll…remind me, right?"

"Yeah," Hisoka replied, barely audible to everything else but Tsuzuki, trying to push himself further into the embrace, his arms crossed across his chest. "As long as I'm here, I won't let you forget."

A silence.

"Hisoka, are you scared?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

A pause. Tsuzuki's arms adjusted themselves and he stood, Hisoka tightly cradled in his arms. Tsuzuki felt like he was carrying a feather; as if the already half-skeletal Hisoka had thinned out even more over the course of the past few days—which he probably had, Tsuzuki thought bitterly.

Hisoka stirred, and then slowly he unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Tsuzuki's neck.

"Don't forget."

They went inside.


	15. Another Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei

**Shout-outs:**

Chrono21: A step back? I didn't mean to write it like that.

Kiko812 and AnimeAngelRin and Eternity's Heir: (Grins and squirms happily under showers of compliments)

Amethyst-eyed Koneko: You know, I was practically hyperventilating, waiting for your reaction to that chapter? But once again, I was worried for no reason. I just want to say I'm extremely happy that you had such an emotional reaction to that chapter. I was so frustrated while I was trying to write it because I felt like I was losing my touch. I was so busy with work and school, plus I had so many different versions of that chapter floating around in my head that it was difficult to get it out the way I wanted to. I find that if you can envision the chapter in your head perfectly, it's near impossible to get it written down!

The song was great, too; pure flangst.

Demonyo: I usually can't find anything to say for reviews, either.

Hisoka-Kurosaki-138: T/H is my Anime OTP. Relationships where the couple licks each other's wounds are my favorites, and these people have much licking to do. So I idealize them a little bit, yes (Sheepish grin). But hey, you like, I like, and it's all good.

Masami-chan: I took AP English—not so fun this year (last year was great, though). I'm so glad I did the plants parallelism. One day I hope someone goes back and catches all the parallelism and symbolism I used in this story. It really doesn't matter to the reader, of course, but it'd be fun if anyone can see how much thought went into this. (Okay, end self-promotion now)

**Off-Topic Rambling #1:** AEK was good enough to include lyrics from a song she thought fit Tsuzuki/Hisoka. I admit I've compiled a list of songs for them, too. It's by no means a complete list; just ones that I've written down. Without further ado, the current T/H jukebox:

"You Raise Me Up" by Celtic Woman; "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders; "Simon" by Lifehouse; "No Place That Far" by Sara Evans; "Bad" and "Drowning Man" by U2; "Fix You" by Coldplay; "All I Ask Of You" from The Phantom of the Opera; "Without You" from RENT; "The Answer", "Possession", "Ice Cream", "Fear", and "Arms of the Angel" by Sarah McLachlan; "Mad Season" by Matchbox Twenty; "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal; "If That's What It Takes" and "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion; "Sacrifice" by TATU; "If I Am" by Nine Days; "Starry, Starry Night", "Winter's Light", and "Sigma" by Chloe Agnew; "Heart And Shoulder" and "Not Only Human" by Heather Nova; "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore; "And So It Goes" by Melissa Errico (Billy Joel); "Waiting Game" by Yellowcard; "Precious" by Depeche Mode; "Understanding (Can't Wash It All Away)" by Evanescence; "Walking With The Wounded" and "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind; and "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

I also have for Tsubaki/Eileen "Unchained Melody" by U2; "She Moved Through The Fair" by Loreena McKennitt; "Wash Away Those Years" by Creed; "Raspberry Swirl" by Tori Amos, and "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall. For Muraki/Oriya there's "Catalyst" by Anna Nalick, and for Wakaba/Terazuma there's "I Should Tell You" from RENT and "'Till You Love Me" by Reba McEntire.

**Off-Topic Rambling #2:** Well, here we are at the last chapter of Eden! (Hears weeping and wailing). Well, don't fret, because story number three will be coming along soon; it may be up in time for Christmas. It leads directly off this chapter, so pay attention! See you all in Filial Piety!

**Side Note #1:** "Kaneko" means "Doubly accomplished child" and Yoshiro means "Free son".

* * *

Another Life

* * *

_And I can see the ground below_

_The places that I know_

_Disappearing_

_And I can see the winter fade_

_I don't feel so afraid_

_It's clearing_

………………

_What a feeling_

_The laughter that was dead is coming_

- Heather Nova, "What A Feeling"

* * *

"Hisoka…hey, hey, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered urgently, gently pushing on his husband more than half-asleep body.

"Ngh…what?" Hisoka demanded groggily, moving to swat Tsuzuki's hand away.

"You were doing it again."

"What?"

"Shaking in your sleep," Tsuzuki elaborated. One, two, three, in total, four months had passed since the nightmarish encounter with demons and still they did not count it as unusual for either one of them to be attacked by night terrors and react unconsciously. The worst had been two weeks after homecoming, when Hisoka had actually fallen out of the bed and sprained his ankle, an instance that both were still trying to block out of their respective memories.

"Sorry," Hisoka said, passing a hand over his eyes. "Awful dream."

"How bad?" Tsuzuki asked timorously.

"No…not _that_ dream," Hisoka corrected. "It was about my mother."

"…"

"Tsuzuki?"

"What kind of dream are we talking about here?"

"…"

"Hisoka?"

"Ew," Hisoka clipped. "I can't believe that thought passed through your mind. You are disgusting."

"Sorry," Tsuzuki said, grinning sheepishly. "But you've got to admit, that's a logical thought process."

"Tsuzuki, shut up."

"Okay." Tsuzuki paused. "What about the actual dream?"

"It was horrible," Hisoka said, shaking his head, "but not something I'd put past them. She was giving birth, and for some reason I was there. My father was actually delivering the kid, and when he, y'know, popped out, my father put the baby in my hands. And…the kid's face was literally blue. The cord was wrapped around his neck. He couldn't cry or scream. My parents were just hanging out, staring at me, and all I was doing was watching my kid brother suffocate to death." He coughed to get rid of the lump in his throat. "And he kept…reaching for me, tugging at my sleeve even though he was dying. And those eyes…he had my eyes; it was like looking at myself with black hair."

Tsuzuki covered his mouth, grimacing at the mental image.

Hisoka glanced away. "You know, I wonder if she's had him yet…"

"Try not to even think about that," Tsuzuki advised.

"I know the kid won't be possessed by Yatonokami or Akuko, but if there really are tons of demons floating around in that house…"

"Hisoka, _try not to think about it_," Tsuzuki said, grabbing the sides of Hisoka's face. "There is nothing you can do."

Hisoka pulled himself free and slid out of bed, silently chewing on his bottom lip.

* * *

"_Happy New Year!_"

"Now let's get wasted!" Yuma cried out, shoving her glass in the air and spilling some of the alcohol.

Tatsumi sighed and made a mental note to withdraw from the pack of wild animals, calling itself "The Ultra-Uber-Amazingly-Fantastically-Special 2001 New Year's Party", as soon as humanly possible. Since Hell's defeat and obliteration, the Hokkaido pair had set their hearts on making life in Meifu one perennial jubilee ("Well, why shouldn't we?" Yuma had demanded. "It's not every day a bunch of Shinigami bring down Hell!"). Wakaba and Watari had been willing accomplices, though Tatsumi and Terazuma had vowed never to be suckered in.

Unfortunately, Terazuma had fallen prey to Wakaba's two-sided "Don't you want to help me celebrate?" and "Help me celebrate or I'll kick your –ss, you putz!" approach, and was know sitting underneath a party hat with a noisemaker in hand instead of the usual cigarette.

Confusingly, Watari had not even attempted to do likewise with Tatsumi. Aside from joining in the festivities, and the dates with Tatsumi that Watari had appeared spirited and chipper while engaged with, the scientist had been otherwise subdued in the four months that had passed. The night they had all come home was the last time either had brought up their old, broken dreams that they were trying to glue back together with a new relationship.

Tatsumi heard a loud cry of annoyance and looked up to see the Count being dragged away from Tsuzuki by Hisoka to the exclamations of the rest of the congregation. Seeing his chance to escape, he took it with a vengeance.

He allowed himself a very loud sigh of relief once he had shut and locked his office door. "Free at last…"

"Surely they're not _that_ bad."

Tatsumi jumped. Someone was sitting on his desk, their back to him.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi demanded, thoughts of one of the demons who had escaped returning for revenge at the forefront of his mind.

"Did I really change that much? It must have been more potent than I thought."

"Wha—…" Tatsumi trailed off as the figure turned. Long blonde hair, unchanged except that it was completely let loose, crowned a feminine face sporting gold eyes, a decidedly female body covered by black turtleneck obviously intended to show a bust, a pair of women's jeans, and black high heels.

"My New Year's Resolution," the woman said, "is to learn how to walk in heels."

"_Watari?_"

"Unh-unh-unh," she said, wagging her finger. "It's "_Kaneko"_ now. That's the name I would've had if I'd been born a girl."

"How did you…?"

"It's like I told you back in August," Kaneko said. "I found it. The formula to rearrange my anatomy. What do you think I've been doing, when I'm not out with you or Saya and Yuma? I've been preparing it."

"How long have you been a woman?" Tatsumi asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, about, thirty minutes," Kaneko answered flippantly, looking at her watch.

"This was your first test?"

"Oh, yeah," Kaneko answered. "I'm a super genius like that, don't you know."

"How long…how long are you going to stay like this?"

"Don't know." She shrugged. "I need to see if it'll wear off or stay permanent. Once I know for sure, I'll know if I can keep a female body long enough to sustain a pregnancy."

Throughout Tatsumi had been inching sideway, using the wall to support himself, and now he finally collapsed in his desk chair, suddenly feeling too astounded to hold himself upright. "Can you…can you even have kids?"

"Oh, yes!" Kaneko said excitedly. "Do you know that we Shinigami are more alive than we think we are? I mean, we're organized with cells like a live human. We take in nourishment like a live human. We certainly adapt and respond to our environment like a live human. And we develop like a live human, too. That's why we haven't rotted yet; we're still producing cells, enzymes, everything! Basically, the only real sign that we're dead is that we don't _grow_, even though we develop. So put it all together, and that means our boys still produce semen and our girls still produce ovum. That means Shinigami can make babies. And they'll be _live_ babies, because they haven't gone through the process of dying. Us "Guardians of Death" can bring forth life." She smiled brilliantly.

"That's…amazing."

Kaneko cocked her head, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I may trip in high heels, but I seem to have gotten this supposed "woman's intuition" down pat rather quickly," Kaneko said insistently. "Oh, you don't think I want to hop in the sack and get to work _right now_, do you? I don't even know if I'll stay like this for more than twenty-four hours! Believe me," and she slid off the desk and onto her knees, resting her elbows on Tatsumi's knees and looking up into his face, "I'm in absolutely no rush. All I want to know is that someday—sometime within the next few years, preferably—you're going to tell me you want to have kids with me."

A thought seemed to strike her in the face, and she grabbed his hand. "You're not…back in August when I told you all this, you didn't back out. You're not backing out _now_, are you? Tatsumi?" A beat. "Seiichirou?"

"No…" Tatsumi said slowly, "I'm not backing out…Kaneko."

The rush of relief in Kaneko's chest was so massive it almost hurt. "Good, good." She turned her face away to blink back the tears of joy in her eyes without Tatsumi seeing them. "You seriously scared the crap out of me, Seiichirou."

"I'm sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively and stood up. "Just remember, I'm in no hurry to have a kid. Hell, I've got to get used to this body first!" She took a step backwards and nearly tripped. "See? You see what I mean?"

"Where are you going?"

"Where else?" she said, tripping towards the door. "To show everyone the new Watari Kaneko!"

She managed to stumble her way across the room, but she stopped when her hand was on the doorknob, and looked back.

"Hey, Seiichirou?"

"Yes?"

"Before we even get started with babies, I think it's pretty important that you know I love you."

"You…"

Kaneko winked at him. "Another thing I'm not in a hurry to hear from you. But I do love you, Seiichirou. I simply thought you ought to know."

She lurched out the door, managing to shut it behind her.

Tatsumi sighed loudly, passing his hand over his face and hair. "What have I gotten myself into?"

But he was smiling. And after a moment, he got up and re-entered the world of celebration.

* * *

"…And once again, I swear upon my honor, Kurosaki-_san_, that I was _not_ making a pass at Tsuzuki-_san_," the Count said.

"If you keep denying it, I'm going to get even more suspicious," Hisoka said. "Now, are you absolutely sure I can get away with this?"

"Of course," the Count said. "You have the grounds for it."

"What about Enma?"

"My dear boy, he _owes_ you," the Count said, nodding sagely.

"How's that?"

"For what you did back in August," the Count elaborated. "You summoned Ruka-_san_ to bring Tsuzuki-_san_ back to his senses. You see, Kurosaki-_san_, Tsuzuki-_san_ has a great deal of power. I don't think he realizes the full extent of it. If that power had fallen into the wrong hands…well, let's just say Enma owes you an infinite amount of gratitude. Once he remembers that, I'm sure he'll look the other way."

"Thanks." Hisoka stood up and went for the door. "Oh, and Count?"

"Yes?"

"If you touch my husband ever again I'm going to break your fingers."

"I consider that a challenge!" the Count called jovially after Hisoka.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you making a New Year's round here."

"Don't be an –ss, Oriya, of course they're here to see _me_," Kira said, pushing past her housemate of four months. "Hey, Hisoka, Tsuzuki."

"Now who's an –ss?" Oriya grumbled, but stepped aside. Kira made a face at him.

"Happy New Year's," Tsuzuki said. He had insisted they pay a visit to Kira; without her they would have died several times over. "Let us in? It's kinda cold."

"I still can't believe you put up with living in a brothel, Kira," Hisoka said, glancing around, expecting a scantily clad prostitute to walk by with a customer.

"Live with prostitutes or continue fighting whatever demons still exist. It wasn't exactly a tough choice."

"Oriya-_san_, are these guests?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka's respective hearts nearly stopped at the sight of a young woman in maid's clothing, bearing a tray of New Year's cakes.

"_Kushinada?_"

"Yes, that's my name," Kushinada answered, looking bewildered. "How did you know?"

"We've told them about you," Kira said quickly. "Kushinada-_san_, can you go take those to the girls?"

"Okay…" the former demon queen said, still eyeing her descendant and Hisoka warily as she slowly back away and turned a corner.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Hisoka hissed.

"Keep it down!" Kira demanded, jogging to the corner and looking to make sure Kushinada had completely vacated the area. Thus satisfied, she shut the door and walked back to her guests.

"Look," she said, in whispered tones, "about three months ago Amaterasu-_sama_ showed up here with her. She'd spent the rest of August repressing all of Kushinada's memories from the time she met Susano onward. She's still alive, so she didn't belong in Heaven. Since I'm the only person living in Chijou who knows her story, and since I didn't have any direct contact with her, Amaterasu-_sama_ brought her to me to look after."

"She's been a rather dutiful maid," Oriya said, smiling lightly.

"She's the queen of Hell!" Tsuzuki yelped.

"No, she's an ex-farmhand with partial amnesia, making her living as a maid," Kira said pointedly. "And don't you dare say anything to her. We don't know how strong the memory repression is."

"Isn't Amaterasu a _saint_? Wouldn't that make her powerful enough to cover up memories?" Hisoka questioned.

"Kushinada was a sovereign in _Hell_," Kira said. "She might be human, but Susano gave her plenty of powers to stand up to our side. She does not know who she was and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What's she like?" Tsuzuki asked carefully. Curiosity about his ancestor won out over the horror at having her living in Chijou.

"Oh, honestly, Tsuzuki, she's like a kitten: sweet, inquisitive, and not too bright."

"She's a very hard worker," Oriya added. "And you'd never know she was the ruler of Hell. She actually can't stand the sight of blood."

"Unnaturally drawn to the heater, though. I guess she remembers the temperature."

"I'm having a hard time envisioning her as some happy houseguest," Hisoka said skeptically.

"Well, based on our first meeting, I have a hard time imagining you as married, but, there you are, and here she is."

"Here who is?" Kushinada asked, returning. Hisoka could not prevent himself from staring, even though when he saw her he saw caverns, a demonic warlord, blood and steam; heard sadistic laughter, crass flirtations, thinly- or unconcealed death threats; felt heat searing into his back and hands on his neck.

"Are you all right?" Kushinada asked concernedly, touching Hisoka's arm. "Your face is pale."

"I'm fine!" Hisoka almost yelped, ripping his hand back. He almost stumbled; Tsuzuki caught him.

Kushinada tripped back in surprise, covering her mouth with her knuckles. "Did I do something to offend you? I'm so sorry!"

"Kushinada-_san_, don't worry about that," Oriya said swiftly, taking her arm and pulling her back. "Would you come with me, please?"

"No, I mean it, I'm really sorry," Kushinada said, almost tearful, as Oriya began dragging her away. "Please don't hold it against Oriya-_sama_ or Kira-_sama_!"

Oriya shut the door behind her as she began another round of profuse apologies.

"I think Touda would be insulted if he knew _that_ was what Amaterasu pulled out of his leg," Hisoka said steely.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kira said, shaking her head. "To think Susano married _that_. And after just some memory repression, she goes from queen of Hell to handmaiden in a fistful of months."

"I can't believe _she_ fell in love with _him_ more than anything," Tsuzuki said.

"Life's nuts like that," Kira said, leaning against the wall, her arms folded. "It's like Ukyo and Muraki, just thousands of years beforehand. It's kinda sick how twisted she got from living with Susano, but…anyway, this is her second chance and I don't wanna blow it, so watch what you say around her, okay?"

"We've actually gotta get going," Hisoka said. "There's something I need to do here."

"You didn't say anything," Tsuzuki said, frowning.

"I wasn't sure I was going to do it," Hisoka replied. "So I'd better do it now before I change my mind."

Tsuzuki blinked, more than slightly perplexed. "Okay…"

"Actually, it might be better if you don't come with me," Hisoka said. "I think it's best that I do this alone. You might make me realize how stupid this is before I actually do it."

"Hisoka, what are you talking about?"

"Just…go home, okay? I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Hisoka…!"

He was gone.

"Must be fun being married to him," Kira said dryly.

"Never a dull moment, in any case," Tsuzuki said, pouting.

* * *

"Happy New Year."

Miya jumped and looked up from where she had been pouring a libation at Satsuki's grave. Her face lit up in spite of the fact that she had been making an offering to her deceased mother.

"Hisoka!" She set the vase down and hugged her former playmate. "Happy New Year!"

"You've been keeping this place clean, haven't you?"

"Well, it's not far from the grounds, so I can be here often," Miya said, looking back at the grave, one arm still around Hisoka. "I was actually just now making a prayer for her help."

"What for?"

"Well, I don't know the first thing about being a nanny."

"She had the baby?"

"Yes, just the other day." Miya smiled, seeing the newborn boy in her mind's eye. "Almost exactly a New Year's baby. Of course she handed him right off to me."

"Where is he?"

"In…in our old playroom," Miya said slowly.

"Hm."

"He's really beautiful, Hisoka," Miya said emphatically. "He has this adorable little fuzz of black hair, like Rui-_sama_. But he has the same eyes you and Nagare-_sama_ have. Same bright green. He really does look like all those pictures of you when we were babies."

"I…had a dream about him yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"Why you're…" She blinked and stepped back. "Hisoka, what are you planning to do? You're not…"

"Cover for me, okay?"

"Can you…"

"I've made up my mind, Miya. I won't let him suffer at their hands."

"Okay." Miya swallowed, hard, and nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hisoka, where have you…" Tsuzuki cut himself off, staring half in horror, half in amazement. "What…what's _that_?"

"What's it look like?" Hisoka asked, trying to sound nonchalant, adjusting the small bundle so it lay more comfortably in his arms. "My brother."

"You just waltzed into your parents' house and stole their kid?" Tsuzuki yelped.

"Keep it down, you'll wake him up," Hisoka ordered in a harsh whisper. "I snuck in and took him while Miya covered for me."

"_Why?_"

""Why"? Why else? You think I want that dream coming true? If he had been possessed by _anything_ in that house, he'd go through the exact same thing I did. There's no way in hell I'd let him go through that."

"Hisoka, we can't raise a kid!"

"What makes you think _they_ can?" Hisoka countered. "If I leave him there, I'm signing his death warrant. I am _not_ going to let my little brother end up living in a basement thinking up ways to die just so he can get out of there!"

There was a small noise, and then the baby, woken rudely by raised voices, let out a robust wail.

"He's going to do that a lot, you realize that," Tsuzuki said, nearly shouting over the boy's cries.

"I'm not an ignoramus, Tsuzuki; I'm well aware of that," Hisoka huffed, turning away to try and comfort his younger brother. Fortunately, or miraculously, the wailing subsided.

"He's…he's gonna have to eat soon," Tsuzuki said, hesitant.

"I know."

"Are you even allowed to have him here?"

"Yes. I checked with the Count. If a live being is orphaned because of a mission, like with Kazusa, or in this case, if a live being is in danger of dying before their candle burns out on its own, it's grounds for adoption." He neglected mention of Enma's debt.

"Does he…does he have a name?"

"I don't know if they gave him one. I'm calling him "Yoshiro"."

"Yoshiro…" He paused. "This…really means a lot to you, doesn't it."

"They won't have the chance to f-ck up another kid," Hisoka said vehemently. "Not while I'm around to protect him."

"What would…what would we tell him when he gets older?"

"The truth. I'm his brother, you're his brother's husband, he lives in a place of dead people, and his parents are scumbags that he had to be rescued from."

Tsuzuki took an uncertain step towards his husband and brother-in-law, and another and another, until he was beside them, looking down into Yoshiro's face. The boy stared up at him with eyes that could belong to Hisoka's twin, not a brother born twenty years after him.

"This is nuts," he said with an ironic laugh. "We're barely sane enough to keep _ourselves_ together, let alone raise a kid…which we don't know how to do…"

"We'll figure it out," Hisoka said determinedly, and Yoshiro thumped a tiny fist as if supporting his brother's statement.

"Can I…?"

"Yeah," Hisoka said, gently transferring Yoshiro into Tsuzuki's arms. "Don't drop him. And watch his head!"

"You already sound like we've adopted him," Tsuzuki said with a chuckle in his voice, cradling Yoshiro. The baby lay comfortably in his arms and didn't seem too perturbed by him. There was a small, fervent rush of affection in his chest.

"This is nuts," Tsuzuki said, disbelief at himself evident in his own words. "Crazy. Good Lord, Hisoka…I guess…I guess he's ours then. Our…our Yoshiro-_kun_. I'm not used to being an older brother…but…I don't want see anyone else with that hate in your eyes I see every time you think about your parents. You're right…no one should have to go through that." He gave a nervous, doubtful laugh. "Besides, I think he's already getting attached to me," he added, looking at the boy who was now pulling at his shirt.

"Good."

"Just so long as you know this is crazy."

"What part of us—our lives—isn't crazy?"

"Excellent point." Tsuzuki smiled. "I guess we can always ask Wa…_Kaneko_ for advice. She told me long ago that it's only been her life's dream to have one of these, so maybe she'll know what exactly to do with them."

"Tsuzuki."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"If it's important to you it's important to me, no matter how insane it is," Tsuzuki said, gently adjusting the newest flower in his psychological garden. "Maybe we should find something to feed him?"

"That's so like you, thinking with your stomach," Hisoka said, finally allowing himself to crack a smile as he took Yoshiro from Tsuzuki.

"I'm thinking with _his_," Tsuzuki said, sticking out his tongue playfully, almost reluctant to relinquish his hold.

Hisoka made a face at him at turned away. "Hi, Yoshiro," he said, looking down at his brother. "You're the last remaining biological family member I have that I don't want to push off a cliff. So…welcome to our screwed-up half-life."

"We love you already," Tsuzuki added, smiling but quiet.

Yoshiro gurgled, as if he understood.


End file.
